When Your Soul Cries Out  The original
by DJDarkPixie
Summary: REPOST-from Blooboy70;SLASH M/M; Stiles/Derek "Sterek" & "Dax" Danny/Jackson; Jackson was attacked by Derek after begging him for "the bite" but didn't know he was followed and we don't know if he will "turn" or what happened to him in Derek's house:
1. Chapter 1

When Your Soul Cries Out

This is a repost of the original work "When Your Soul Cries Out" as written by my best friend, Blooboy70. I won't go into the details but he left the board and I asked him if I could post these and take it from here, as I like what he had to write and wanted to see it continue. I have known him since college and he really is my best friend. Some people joke we are closer than lovers/brothers but without the romantic or genetic entanglements. Anyway, the first three chapters are from him and the remainder of the laws, which he drafted, will be mine to realize. He's still around and I asked, of course, if he would beta them and he said yes but he was done writing. So, in its original form, here is his story. I hope you enjoy it, again, as I did when I read them as an anonymous reader. Chris, he said to say hello!

xxXXxx

ORIGINAL AUTHOR: Blooboy70 SHOW: "Teen Wolf"  
>TIMELINE: Post Season 1, pre-season 2 PREMISE: Jackson was attacked by Derek after begging him for 'the bite' but didn't know he was followed and we don't know if he will 'turn' or what happened to him in Derek's house.<br>CATEGORIZATION: SLASH; M/M; Stiles/Derek "Sterek", and Danny/Jackson "Dax"

DISCLAIMER: All characters and/or titles from the MTV show "Teen Wolf" are owned by said network entity and only this fictional storyline belongs to me. I am not associated with MTV or any person/s depicted in this work of fiction except in an alternate universe, I am Derek Hale's true mate. ;)

-  
>Chapter 1 - Who Rescued Whom?<p>

Danny turns off the tap of his bathroom sink and wrings the excess water from the wash cloth he has in his hands. He folds it into thirds to make a long cool rectangle to drape over Jackson's forehead.

Jackson is still unconscious in Danny's bed, flecks of dried blood still visible along his exposed collarbone. He moans softly as the weight in the bed next to him causes his body to roll ever so slightly towards it.

Danny holds his breath as he places the cloth gingerly across Jackson's brow hoping it doesn't hurt him. Seeing him settle he places his hand over the heart of the blond boy lying in his bed. He notices the heartbeat is strong but seems to have an odd cadence slightly faster than his own. Faster than he remembers.

He dismisses it when a shaking hand raises from the bed and covers his own. He withdraws slightly and tries to pull free when the hand presses harder and he hears a whisper.

"Danny?", the whisper says.

His heart melts and leaps for joy at the same time as he places his other hand over Jackson's. A tear runs down his face as he whispers back.

"I'm right here Jax. I'm not going anywhere. I'm glad you're okay." Another tear dropping onto the sheets covering the bruised body of the boy next to him.

Eyes still closed a crooked smile appears on the blond's face as his dried lips part and whispers "Water, please..."

"I'll be right back." Danny says as he kisses Jackson's hand and puts it lovingly back on the bed. He gets up and retrieves a cup of water from the counter in the bathroom and brings it back to the bed.

He looks at the boy in his bed. "In my bed!" he says to himself, heart beating hard. "And did I just kiss his hand?" he thinks and then smiles as warmth in his chest is spreading.

Jackson and Danny grew up together. Jax was his best friend. When Danny realized he was gay and admitted it to himself he wasn't afraid of telling Jackson. Jackson hugged him tightly and told him he was proud for being told and expressed his care for Danny and reassured him that nothing between them was different. Danny loved him for that. He loved Jackson, Jax, for a lot of things they had shared over the years. He chuckled... 'Jax'... only he was allowed to call Jackson that. Anyone else was quickly corrected they were not to use that term by the good looking blond boy. Danny beamed inside when he heard Jackson admonish everyone else to not use that term. It was Danny's. It was his and his alone. He was having feelings for Jackson and he was certain they were not reciprocal. "But I just kissed his hand!" he says to himself, smiling again.

He lifts the cup to Jackson's lips and tips it very carefully as not to spill. Jackson lifts his head slightly up to sip the water and clear the dryness from his throat. He coughs and sputters a bit, Danny pulling the cup back.

"No! I'm fine. More please..." Danny hears as he puts the cup back to Jackson's pale lips. He looks at Jackson's mouth as the water slowly trickles over the bottom lip and onto the tongue he can just barely make out. He licks his own lips looking at the curves and the red color just below the surface slowly returning to the mouth he is focused on.

He spent many a night fantasizing about that mouth. Pressing his own against it. Running his fingers over it. Putting his fingers into it. Watching it move as it says his name. Imagining how it would look wrapped around his...

He is yanked back to the present as Jackson's hand grabs his wrist pushing the cup away sputtering again.

"Oh crap, I am sorry! Are you okay?" he asks, face worried.

"I'm fine. I've had enough." Jackson whispers in reply, a tiny smile on his face eyes still closed.

Danny places the cup on the night stand and turns back to remove the cloth from Jackson's forehead and catches the drips then slowly wipes the spot on Jackson's collarbone he missed when he feels a hand on his. He looks down at the hand and then looks up and is surprised to find himself gazing into the blue eyes of the boy he loves, looking at him intently. "He's opened his eyes finally!" Danny thinks, gratitude and love pouring out.

He grasps Jackson's hand and looks back. No words pass between them for what seems like ages. He tilts his head almost imperceptibly to the left as he sees tears welling up in the blue pools beneath him.

He squeezes Jackson's hand in his, smiling, and softly says "Hi!"

His eyes brimming, a tear runs down the side of Jackson's face towards the pillow under him as he silently returns the greeting mouthing "Hi" back to the brunette boy who is holding his hand. "Thank you," the silent mouth continues.

Without thinking, Danny leans forward and kisses Jackson full on the mouth, his own eyes closing as he makes contact. He pulls back instantly, face blazing red.

"Oh my God, I am sorry. I, uh, it's just that..." he stammers mind totally unable to focus as the gravity of what he just did hits his chest. "I just kissed my best friend. My straight friend..." he thinks to himself in horror. He tries to pull away when he feels the hand he was holding grab at his and hears something that sounded like words. He wasn't sure. "Why was his hand not moving?" he thinks.

"Danny!" Jackson blurts out louder but still almost imperceptible. "Earth to Danny!" He grabs Danny's hand and pulls him back. He lifts his other hand to the face of the darker boy above him seeing it's red and flushed and pulls it towards him.

He places a finger over the darker lips of his friend and smiles as he sees the mouth stop stammering and stuttering and then just close flatly. He takes Danny's hand in both of his and kisses it.

Jackson had great parents and wanted for nothing but inside at times felt hollow; somehow incomplete. His best friend Danny knew what he was going through and was there for him. Often in Jackson's life he pressed himself too far and too fast and was unable to cope with the expectations he had of himself and others had of him. He would spend the night at Danny's and sometimes when near exhaustion and quietly in the dark, they would just talk. He would confide in Danny his fears and would let himself go, crying and finding consolation in Danny's arms in the same bed. He didn't care that Danny was gay. He loved Danny and Danny loved him and they would always be there for each other. He liked it when Danny held him and he was safe and could sleep soundly. He felt safe and content. He felt whole in those moments. His own internal issues would dismiss the other feelings he had and focus on the 'brotherhood' but, he knew. He couldn't bring himself to accept that he might also like guys. As time went on his and Danny's friendship continued to grow and he began to notice that sometimes when he and Danny shared a bed that Danny would be pressed into him and be 'excited' but he chalked it up to morning time. One time when Danny thought he was asleep Danny muttered 'I love you Jackson Whitmore' into his back as Danny held him. He tried to ignore it. Not any more.

"Danny, it's okay. I know. I think I've known for a while. When you came and found me at Derek's..." He feels the hand he is holding start and he just squeezes it tighter. "When you came and found me I saw what you did. I know you think I was out but I saw it. I heard you too. When I couldn't see I felt you holding me and I knew then I was was going to be all right. I knew you cared."

Tears are streaming down Danny's tanned cheeks as he grabs Jackson's hands in his own. His heart is aching it is pounding so hard at the memories of the past few days. The uncertainty and the fear of losing Jackson. He knew he couldn't take him to the hospital because of the nature of his wounds. His autopilot kicked in and he knew he had to care for his friend himself. He turns his eyes away from Jackson in embarrassment but he feels his hands being pulled down he looks back to his friend.

Danny sees the emotion in his friend's eyes and knows what he is hearing is the truth. Jackson knew. Danny starts to cry.

"Oh, Jax! When I saw what happened to you my heart broke. I screamed and I fought and I..." He sobs. He is reliving the moment and Jackson sees the pain on Danny's face and starts to weep seeing Danny hurting.

"It's okay, Danny. You saved me. You took care of me. Look at me. Not a mark on me." Jackson says trying to console his friend. His Danny.

Danny turns and looks at Jackson to see the raised eyebrow and smirk on his face and laughs despite the tears. "Are you serious? You look like hell," he replies thanks spreading through him at seeing how he was the one being taken care of now in that moment. "Except for your hair."

"What's wrong with my hair?" Jackson asks concerned.

When he and Jackson both made the Lacrosse team he felt their bond grow stronger. They were both good players with Jackson being slightly better but that didn't bother Danny. With Jackson as captain and his best friend, Danny was happy. He basked in the knowledge that the best looking boy in school, the captain of the Lacrosse team, was his best friend and that friend loved him. He and Jax always told each other they loved the other but it was meant in that special way that brothers from different mothers do. Danny had black hard-to-tame hair, cocoa colored eyes and had a year round tan and Jackson was white, creamy white, with sapphire eyes and perfect dark blond hair that never seemed to be out of place. Danny chuckles at that thought. Even now, laying in his bed after being attacked by a werewolf Jackson's hair has remained basically perfect. Jackson's 'bed head' was like that of a model that had worked for hours to make it look that way. Jackson was perfect to Danny. He loved him.

"Really, Jax? You get attacked by a werewolf, which you asked for I might add. I drag your bloody and beaten ass out of that fire-trap and play Florence Nightingale for the past few days wondering if you are going to live and you are worried about your hair?" he asks mockingly.

He is met with a raised eyebrow and that sideways smirk that makes him warm all over. He raises an eyebrow in return and tries to make the same smirk, failing miserably.

They both laugh at that, Jackson saying "Ow!" and "No, stop!" when his laughs cause him to catch in pain. It is perfect and it is good. Here Danny was with his Jax in bed sharing each other's laughs and care.

Jackson stops laughing and grows still with a warm smile on his face and in his eyes. He looks at the warm brown eyes of the boy above him as that boy too stops laughing and looks down into the pale blue eyes looking up at him.

The air seems to grow still and time freezes as all sound leaves the room. Jackson puts his hand behind Danny's neck and slowly pulls it towards him, wetting his own lips with his tongue.

Danny also licks his lips without thinking and feels the world rushing up his spine to ignite fire in his mind. He slowly lowers his mouth against Jackson's, his hand resting against the blond's chest as he feels the hand on his neck draw up pressing them closer.

Jackson moans as he feels the hot mouth press into his and delicately at first, then increasing in urgency, make its way over and under and across his.

Their breathing becomes one. Danny is breathing in Jackson and Jackson is breathing in Danny. Their mouths become a connection to their souls. Their lips become a connection to their hearts. Their tongues become a connection to their groins.

Jackson feels himself getting hard and smiles into the mouth pressing against his realizing he isn't wearing any clothes under the soft sheets of Danny's bed.

To Be Continued... if you like it...

(This is my first story here and my first FF since I was a kid back in the day. I banged it out in about 2 hours so it isn't perfect and my 'dialog grammar' needs work and of course I still struggle with present and past tense finding I keep mixing them unsure what I want as I flow onto the keyboard my story. In this story I have tried to keep everything as present with memories and things in the past as past... forgive if I missed a verb or two. I had my Mac read it back to me and found a lot but c'est la vie.

I have a lot more planned for this story as this just barely starts the Dax line and we haven't even got to Sterek or what happened at Derek's house! Let me know what you think just be kind if you hate it... :D)


	2. Chapter 2  Silent Union

When Your Soul Cries Out

ORIGINAL AUTHOR: Blooboy70 SHOW: "Teen Wolf"  
>TIMELINE: Post Season 1, pre-season 2 PREMISE: Jackson was attacked by Derek after begging him for 'the bite' but didn't know he was followed and we don't know if he will 'turn' or what happened to him in Derek's house.<br>CATEGORIZATION: SLASH; M/M; Stiles/Derek "Sterek", and Danny/Jackson "Dax"

DISCLAIMER: All characters and/or titles from the MTV show "Teen Wolf" are owned by said network entity and only this fictional storyline belongs to me. I am not associated with MTV or any person/s depicted in this work of fiction except in an alternate universe, I am Derek Hale's true mate. ;)

A/N: This chapter pays tribute to fellow author DereksGirl24 who had the idea of a human mate to a wolf could get certain wolf-like abilites just to a lesser degree - lovely idea - credit goes to her!

CAUTION - Strong language and M/M sex.

- Chapter 2 - Silent Union

"BLAAAT! BLAAAT! BLAAAT!" is the sound blasting through the bedroom of a house undergoing renovations.

"WHAM! CRASH - SLAM!" - a Converse hightop sails through the air at the offending alarm clock sending it flying off the desk and crashing down.

The teenage boy that launched the shoe is facedown in the bed, the bedclothes a tangled mess. His head and shoulders and one arm are exposed draping almost to the floor. An older boy sits up next to him, hair pointing in multiple directions at once, exposed from the waist down, shirtless. His darkly stubbled face beautiful but annoyed looking.

"Why do you always do that?" he asks of the younger boy next to him. "You know I hate that and it's marking up the wall."

"Well, then it's my wall, so why do you care?" is the reply he got.

Immediately after snapping at the older boy, he wishes he could take it back. The shoe-thrower sits up to see the raised eyebrows looking at him with that "Excuse me?" look in them.

The brown-haired boy, Stiles, turns to his right and leans in to kiss the lips of the black-haired boy, putting his hand onto the rather large object pushing the sheets up in the lap of his bed-mate.

"Aw, come on Derek. You know what I mean. It's just a wall. It's no big deal," he says trying to coax a better mood of his boyfriend. His hand is rubbing the crotch of the green-eyed object of his affections, causing it to jump slightly.

Derek moans at the touch of his mate but isn't going to give up that easily. He rolls over grabbing Stiles and pushing him back onto his back, sheets flying off, and straddles him. He holds down Stiles' arms and gets very close to his boyfriend's mouth but pulls back when it pushes upwards wanting to connect.

"Nuh uh. You aren't going to get away this time mister. I just painted that flipping wall and I won't have you mark it up. Not unless it's because I pushed your tight little ass against it and fucked it raw." His eyes flash at the look of lusty challenge in the brown eyes looking up at him.

"What are we waiting for?" Stiles replies, looking down at his own dick rubbing up against Derek's big balls hovering above him.

Derek leans forward, licking up the left side of Stiles' entire neck, smelling the scent of arousal wafting off his lover below. He grinds his crotch into Stiles and moves to connect their mouths in a passionate kiss, releasing the arms his are holding.

Stiles immediately envelopes Derek in his arms and wraps his legs around him, pointing his ass upwards trying to feel Derek with every inch of his skin. The tongue in his mouth is making him pant with desire and opens his eyes.

Suprisingly the eyes of the man he is latched onto has his eyes open too and they both smile at the same time and say "I love you" to each other simultaneously.

"I knew you were going to say that," he said to Derek. "I think you were right about the legend."

"See, I told you it could happen," Derek replies putting his chin on Stiles' shoulder holding him even tighter, wanting to feel their heartbeats touch.

"I knew you said you thought that I would get 'wolfy powers' when I became your mate but still human but I wasn't sure if that was going to happen." He releases his arms and pulls Derek's face to his so he can see him directly. "I was so hoping for it though. I love you Derek Hale, with all my soul."

Derek's heart leaps and his eyes well up with tears. He feels his wolf howl inside and the tears begin to come faster, running down his face and dripping onto Stiles' face. One of them happens to fall on Stiles' lip and like his usual habit, his toungue darts out to lick it.

Derek sees this and his cock throbs. Then something unexpected happens.

Stiles tastes the salty tear on his tongue and his eyes connect with Derek's and he shoots all over his and Derek's chests coating the space between their torsos. His entire body convulses in Derek's full-body grasp and there is fire in his mind and his vision closes inward to a tunnel where only Derek's face can be seen.

At seeing, and feeling this, Derek's own dick throbs harder and his eyes flash purple, a mix of his normal color and the red he thought he had under control. He hears a low growl coming from deep inside him and looks down to see Stiles positioning himself against Derek's shaft to impale himself on it.

He looks up and sees urgency and a look of lust mixed with power that almost frightens him, almost, on Stiles' face.

"Fuck me now and fuck me hard!" Stiles yells like a command to his mate. His voice wasn't normal and it was more like a growl.

Derek's wolf surges at that and he thrusts his hips forward burying his entire length inside his lover in one move, eliciting a loud "Yes, oh God, yes!" from the younger boy's lungs.

He continues to thrust, each time his reward a louder and louder reply and fingernail marks on his back and torso... the smell of blood driving him harder and further.

In a voice barely audible, Stiles says "Bite me."

"What?" Derek replies.

Slightly louder, "Bite me," Stiles says.

"No, we agreed! You stay human," Derek states.

The next moment Stiles opens his mouth and no sound comes out but to Derek, he is shaken to his core. "I love you Derek Hale with all my being. I want to be with you for the rest of my life as your mate. Your equal. Make me your true mate." was the voice he hears crying out, screaming at him but with no sound. He feels it resonate inside him and can't comprehend... and doesn't try.

His wolf hears it and his eyes flash fully red and before he can control it he lunges forward sinking his fangs into the pale, soft flesh of the neck below him. The moment he tastes blood, he and Stiles climax simultaneously. "I love you Stiles and want you for ever with all my being as my mate. My equal. My true mate." was the silent reply he hears inside.

Stiles hears it too but there is no sound.

Derek releases his bite and raises up to look at Stiles, withdrawing his still erect manhood at the same time, blood dripping from his mouth. Tears are running down Stiles' face as well as Derek's but neither knows why.

Stiles reaches up and grabs Derek's face in his hands and pulls him down, forcefully, and kisses him harder and deeper than before.

I love you Stiles. I love you too Derek. I can feel you inside me Stiles. I can feel you inside me Derek. How is that possible? I don't know, I've never bitten anyone before. I have never mated before. Whose voices were those? I don't know. It was me. It was me too. How are we doing this? Oh wow. Wow!

Derek pulls back from Stiles, seeing the smeared blood on Stiles face mixed with tears and understands.

"Stiles," he starts softly weeping, the gravity of what just happened sitting on him fully. "It was our souls crying out for each other."

Stiles looks up at him, silent, the tears starting anew and wraps himself around Derek again his cheek to Derek's whispering in his ear. "I know. I am your mate. Your wolf mate now."

Derek howls inside with joy and wraps Stiles up in his arms and they kiss passionately, rolling across the bed and onto the floor with a loud 'thud' laughing into each other.

Sorry it was short but that was emotional for me and I wanted to get another chapter out after getting such kind words from you guys. Let me know what you think.

More Dax in the next chapter. 3 


	3. Chapter 3  Realization

When Your Soul Cries Out

ORIGINAL AUTHOR: Blooboy70 SHOW: "Teen Wolf"  
>TIMELINE: Post Season 1, pre-season 2 PREMISE: Jackson was attacked by Derek after begging him for 'the bite' but didn't know he was followed and we don't know if he will 'turn' or what happened to him in Derek's house.<br>CATEGORIZATION: SLASH; M/M; Stiles/Derek "Sterek", and Danny/Jackson "Dax"

DISCLAIMER: All characters and/or titles from the MTV show "Teen Wolf" are owned by said network entity and only this fictional storyline belongs to me. I am not associated with MTV or any person/s depicted in this work of fiction except in an alternate universe, I am Derek Hale's true mate. ;)

CAUTION - Strong language and M/M sex.

- Chapter 3 - Realization-

(...cont'. from Ch.1 "Jackson feels himself getting hard and smiles into the mouth pressing against his realizing he isn't wearing any clothes under the soft sheets of Danny's bed." ...)

Danny pulls off of Jackson, and stands up next to the bed. Jackson protests reaching up for him but Danny just smirks and pushes Jackson's hand away. He crosses his arms and reaches for the hem of his shirt and slowly pulls it off, revealing his tanned torso and washboard abs.

Jackson chuckles lewdly and motions Danny to come back and lie down.

"Jax, we've got to be careful. You're still recovering. You're bruised and bandaged and..."

Jackson cuts him off by pressing his lips against Danny's and by pulling Danny's hand down to his crotch.

Danny resists at first but only a little. 'God his skin is so warm,' Danny thinks to himself wondering if Jackson has a fever. His own groin is bulging uncomfortably against his gray sweatpants, confined in his jockstrap making him ache.

Jackson notices and moves his other hand to it, causing Danny to moan gratefully.

"Ah ha! I knew it!" comes a loud voice at the window.

Both Danny and Jackson jump in fear at being startled, Danny pressing down on his tented crotch trying to cover his obvious hard on. Jackson gasps at the sudden movement when he, also startled, pulls back, making his aching body flare and sending needles to his spinal cord.

"What the fuck, Stiles?" yells Jackson, wincing in pain. "You scared the crap out of us!" Danny just glowered, regaining his composure.

"Well, well, well. Don't mind me boys I was just wanting to know if the patient survived," he facetiously sang out giving a dramatic once over to the situation. "I can see from the way things are... uh, looking up, so to speak, that he did." He motions to the obvious semi that Jackson is sporting noticing it's considerable length and unconsciously licking his lips.

"Way to go Danny. Looks like you caught the big one, so to speak," he chortles dodging the fist coming at him from the darker skinned boy.

"Fuck you Stiles," Danny yells as he misses Stiles chin.

"Hey hey! No need for violence, I just came to check on Jackson," Stiles states innocently.

"Sure you did jerk. No thanks to your fucking boyfriend. He tried to kill me," Jackson fires back. "Look at me!"

Standing there with mock shock motions coming from his mouth, he feigns innocence. "I don't know what you are talking about, Jackson," Stiles replies. "Listen ass, as I recall the situation, you came to him begging for the bite, and when he bit you, Sir Galahad over here broke through what was left of the window and sprayed him in the face with that shit."

"Aconite Tea," Danny states matter of fact, still clenching his fist.

"Yes, that stuff. Thank you. Aconite Tea. Do you know what that does to a werewolf? Do you? It's like holy water to a vampire. Like gasoline on a fire. Basically you, Danny, yes, you, stop looking at me like that. It's your fault Jackson got hurt. He never would have lashed out after that bite had he not been sprayed and thought Jackson did it. Then you sprayed him again!" Stiles explains with accusation in his voice.

"He... bit... him..." Danny says through clenched teeth.

"Because... he... asked... him... too... or was the point moot with you?" says Stiles, his neck shaking side to side sarcastically.

Danny just glares at Stiles and Jackson looks up at him and takes his hand squeezing it in support.

"So, despite what you did to my boyfriend, who is okay by the way, thanks for your concern, I came to check on you. He's sorry by the way for throwing you down against the floor. You know, it was a reaction." And not missing a beat, "So, did you turn? Did you get what you want?" asks Stiles.

"You need to leave," says Danny. "Go away before I throw you out that window myself."

"No need to be rude. I just want to know if Jackson is a werewolf." he asks.

Danny and Stiles turn their eyes to Jackson and look at the very large blood-soaked bandage on Jackson's left shoulder with two semi-circle marks showing through the gauze. Jackson looks at Danny and then at his shoulder but can't turn his head that way because it hitches and he hisses in pain.

"Danny?" implores Jackson.

"Yes, Jax?" Danny replies. "What baby?"

Jackson's heart skips at those words and asks him to look. Danny silently looks at him with a look that asks the question if he's sure to which the silent look back replies yes.

Danny looks at Stiles to make sure he stays put, but of course he's bouncing like he needs to pee.

Danny gingerly leans down and lifts the corner of the bandage, hoping the tape isn't pulling Jax's skin. He lifts half-way and see's his answer.

His eyes look up into Jackson's the answer in them. Stiles sniffs the air and howls!

"What the fuck?" Stilinksi. "What was that for?" yells Jackson.

"I knew it. I fucking knew it!" Stiles proclaims jumping to the windowsill. "I knew you would make it. Welcome to the pack, Beta Boy! Watch out Danny, you're in for a wild ride!" His eyes flashed purple and he launched himself out the window landing perfectly on his feet.

Danny had raced to the window to see Stiles fall, but to his amazement, he landed. "Oh shit," Danny said turning to Jackson. "He's one too."

"I know. I think I smelled him when he came in. At least I think I did. Do you think I have a problem?" implores Jackson, his lips trembling.

Danny grabs his hands into his own, kisses him gently on the mouth. He pulls back and says, "Jax, *we* have a problem. I won't let anything happen to you."

"But Danny, I'm a werewolf. No one can touch me. I'm a fucking werewolf!" he exclaimed. He reaches to grab Danny but yelps when Danny thumps his nose.

"Hey, what was that for?" he asks.

"Jax, you are so pretty. And blond. And I love you for that, but you are not healed completely," Danny tells him.

"What do you mean?" asks Jackson as he rips off the bandage, wincing as it pulls at his skin. He sees what Danny means. The wound is closing but he isnt' out of the woods yet and still has a way to go. That explains the bruises and the aches in his back and the stich in his side.

"Okay, Mr. Tough-Guy?" Danny exclaims. "Now would you just lay back and let me take care of you?" asks Danny.

Jackson resists but Danny is insistent.

"Jackson!" No release. "Jackson Whitmore, I'm serious!" No give. Danny stops and looks right at him, softly.

"Jax..." and Jackson stops. His hearts skips as Jackson's sapphire eyes meet his own. "Jax, please? For me? Let me take care of you."

Jackson sighs and melts back into the bed and lets his best friend, his Danny, sit next to him.

"You know Jax, what Stiles said?" Danny starts slowly as he places his hand on Jackson's chest.

"OKay..." Jackson replies.

"About being part of the pack.." Danny continues.

"Yeah, so what?" asks Jackson, a confused look on his beautiful blond face.

"Oh Jackson, you beautiful clueless thing. You are part of Derek's pack now. He's the boss. And I kinda, well..." Danny starts.

"You kinda, what?" inquired Jackson.

"I kinda fucked him up," replied Danny softly.

Jackson's eyebrows rise in fear and then slowly lower in pride. "Really? And you... did that because of me?" he asks, warmth spreading through his face.

"Jackson, of course! He was hurting you. Well, it seemed like it anyways. I am sorry if I messed things up for you. I hope it's going to be okay. I mean him being the alpha and all," the darker haired boy says lowering his eyes.

"How did you know about this anyways?" Jackson asks unsure how he could have found out.

Danny grins mischievously - "Oh Jax, you didn't think when I went to Stiles' to help Derek and him decrypt that text message that I didn't put a catcher-bot on Stiles' computer did you? I mean come on, it's me. With all that werewolf stuff in there, those books, and with the weird things that have been happening, and with Scott? I needed to know what was going on if I was going to possibly go to jail for it. And then when I found out Stiles' cousin 'Miguel' was really Derek Hale I knew I was onto something after hearing those police reports. The animal killings, the 'dog' you confided in me about in the video store, and then the scratches on your neck. Plus, I'm ashamed to say, I made you talk in your sleep. Yes, you did, don't look so surprised. So I spoke Derek's name to you while you were asleep chattering away, and then you started talking randomly like he was clawing at you and you wanted to be like him and then you howled softly. I knew I was on to something major. So I kept tabs on all of you. Yes, don't look at me like that, on you too. You're my Jax, and I didn't want you getting hurt. I followed you that night when you went to his house. But I don't want to talk about that. It hurts to relive it. Can we talk about that later, please?"

Jackson takes Danny's chin in his hand and lifts it up catching his gaze. He moistens his lips and leans forward kissing Danny softly. "Thank you," he says. "Thank you for coming for me."

Danny's eyes fill with tears as Jackson kisses him and then he leans forward his arms around Jackson hugging him, forgetting he was injured.

"Ahhh! That hurts!" Jackson cries out.

"Sorry!" exclaims Danny, releasing him.

Jackson looks at him intently. "I want to finish this conversation but right now, I would like to finish what we started earlier," he says with a gleam in his eye.

Danny looks down at Jackson's lap where Jackson has pulled back the sheet to show him his excitement.

At first, Danny is speechless having just rambled on about how he stalked half his classmates. But one look down changes his mind fast.

"Wow, um, I mean. Jax, that's a nice one," Danny states admiringly. He has seen it plenty of times in the showers after practice and when they were getting ready for school or when horsing around wrestling together, but to see it this close... and at full mast! He was definitely pleased and hugely interested. His was no small wiener but Jackson's was pure perfection to him. Like out of an artist's sketchbook. "God," he thinks to himself. "You are so gay!" chuckling.

He looks at Jackson with lust in his eyes as he reaches down to stroke the blond boys cock and sees the lids of Jackson's eyes lower and his mouth drop open.

(Yes, that's where I am going to stop for now. Don't worry you horny Dax fans, they will get their time like Sterek did in Chapter 2. That's assuming you want me to go on... )  
> <p>


	4. Chapter 4 Understanding

When Your Soul Cries Out

ORIGINAL AUTHOR: Blooboy70 SHOW: "Teen Wolf"  
>TIMELINE: Post Season 1, pre-season 2 PREMISE: Jackson was attacked by Derek after begging him for 'the bite' but didn't know he was followed and we don't know if he will 'turn' or what happened to him in Derek's house.<br>CATEGORIZATION: SLASH; M/M; Stiles/Derek "Sterek", and Danny/Jackson "Dax"

DISCLAIMER: All characters and/or titles from the MTV show "Teen Wolf" are owned by said network entity and only this fictional storyline belongs to me. I am not associated with MTV or any person/s depicted in this work of fiction except in an alternate universe, I am Derek Hale's true mate. ;)

CAUTION - Strong language and M/M sex.

A/N: I am tired of trying to remember to keep my verbs present tense and matching the object so I am going to write it with flex tense but I don't mean like it happend a long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away... More of a recounting of recent events and so I can get it on the page before it fleets away. Pre-forgiveness is appreciated. :)

Dialog not in quotes are the "thoughts" spoken between Derek and Stiles. A pleasant side-effect of their wolf-mating.

- Chapter 4 - Understanding -

(...cont'. from Ch.2 Stiles looks up at him, silent, the tears starting anew and wraps himself around Derek again his cheek to Derek's whispering in his ear. "I know. I am your mate. Your wolf mate now."

Derek howls inside with joy and wraps Stiles up in his arms and they kiss passionately, rolling across the bed and onto the floor with a loud 'thud' laughing into each other...)

Derek rolled under Stiles and gazed lovingly into his eyes. He was in love with the young man on top of him and was loved back. He has bitten his human mate and made him a werewolf.

The lips grinding down into his own brought him back to the present. He rolled Stiles off of him and held him face to face still on the floor, the sheet wadded beneath them. He brought his fingers to rest on the cheek of his mate. His mate. Those words held new meaning now that Stiles was wolf. His eyes went wide with the realization of what just happened. He started to speak.

"Sti-..." He was cut off with a finger pressed to his lips telling him to "Shhh, baby. It's okay. I wanted this. You knew that."

The next words came silently.

Derek. Can you hear me?

Derek looked at him, green eyes slightly wide again.

Yes, I can hear you.

YES! I knew it! Thank, God. Finally!

Stiles grinned despite not saying anything. Derek loved that grin.

My grin? Awww, how cute.

Stop Stiles; I'm being serious.

Me too. Just like I like your hard...

STILES!

I was going to say abs, but now that you mention it...

Stiles reached between them and stroked his hand down the front of Derek's abs and down to his still damp crotch, feeling it jump at his touch.

"Mmmm..." Derek said out loud, slightly startled at the sound in the room.

Stiles' eyes shot to Derek's and saw the fire starting again.

"Nope, we have places to go Mister; that will just have to wait!" and got up off the floor and padded to the bathroom.

"What? You are just going to leave me like this?" quizzed Derek, mock shock on his face.

Stiles looked back to see his mate lying on the floor, up on one arm, completely naked with an erection pulsing slightly. He was gorgeous. Smooth tan skin. Dark black hair. Green flashing eyes. Muscled in all the right places and with a look of lust and love for the young man observing him. Stiles' heart started beating faster. He could smell his own arousal and notices that his mate on the floor could smell it too. His wolf powers were already growing.

Derek caught the whiff and his erection jumped.

Yes, you love me you handsome oaf, he thought to him.

Yes, and you love me too, Derek thinks back at Stiles. And you better run.

Derek launches up at Wolf speed, hurling himself at Stiles with a wide grin ready to pin him down and ravage his creamy white body.

"Ha ha! Missed me!" chides Stiles as he easily dodges Derek's attempt. "Wow, it's easier now that I am wolf!"

"Ha, wolf. You aren't a full wolf yet. But come the next full moon and you..." Derek stops.

"The full moon is tonight, Derek. I can feel it. I'm as fast as you are, well, almost," Stiles said stopping Derek as he collides into him lips on his neck.

"Wow, with the excitement of last night I guess it slipped my mind temporarily," Derek replied.

So where were we?

I was going to take a shower. Care to join me?

Meet you there. Let me go start some coffee first.

He kissed Stiles, who gave his nipple a slight twist with a look of lust then headed downstairs as his mate went to start the water in the shower.

Buck naked and still sporting a hard on he speeds down the stairs, his cock bouncing against his thighs, causing him to laugh.

I can hear that, he hears in his head. Hurry up and bring it up here. I am sure it needs a good washing.

Okay you sexy boy, he replies silently. Be careful what you wish for, you just might get it.

I already have Derek. I have you.

Derek's heart flutters as does he to quickly start the coffee maker and then he stops and sniffs the air. He smells the coffee, the smell of Stiles on him, the new paint in the restored kitchen, the varnish on the floor they finished last night and something else... Jackson.

He runs back upstairs to join Stiles in the water and Stiles sees his face has gone stoic again.

"What's wrong?" Stiles asks, but gets his answer before he even finishes the question.

Oh, we are having company. Damn. Jackson. And the full moon tonight. He will be coming tonight and will be... He looks at Derek and sees that he isn't horny anymore, his mind focusing on the visitors on their way.

He sighs, gives Derek's deflating manhood a loving stroke and tells Derek silently Tonight, when the moon is full sweetheart.

Derek is disappointed too but knows that tonight will be special as it will be his and Stiles' first run as wolves together. As mates. As a pack, he hears in his head added by his mate. Yes, as a pack.

The finish their shower in record time and dress in preparation for their visitors. Derek in his usual black jeans, black Supras, and t-shirt but Stiles handed him a red one?

"Um, Stiles?" he asks looking at Stiles across the bed who is struggling trying to get his t-shirt on but has put his arm out the neck and struggles.

Derek laughs. "I love you, you big goof!"

Stiles gets it on and looks up like a deer in headlights. "What? What's so funny?" He smells Derek's scent telling him he loves him and smiles back.

"Stiles, where are my black t-shirts? Or my blue ones for that matter?" he asks, not sounding pleased.

Stiles, looks at him slyly. "They are dirty I guess. Try that one." He turns away to tie his shoes but sneaks a look back at Derek acquiescing and pulling the scarlet fabric over his head, his abs flexing.

Derek pulls the shirt down and pulls at the sleeves, the shirt is too small. I bet he looks hot in red he hears in his head. Damn he looks freaking hot, the voice continues.

Stiles is burning a hole into Derek's chest when he looks up and sees Derek glaring at him. "Really Stiles? A large? You know I wear a..." and then notices Stiles licking his lips unconsciously. He smells the arousal from his mate and feels his own pants get tighter. He looks down and sees something on the front of his shirt. Is the fabric worn? he thinks. He puts his hand into his shirt and lifts the front of it to his face and takes a deep breath to see what is on his shirt.

As he lifts the shirt, his abs and the thin line of hair that disappears below his waistband come into view and he hears a moan from across the room. Stiles is standing at the end of the bed, the bulge in his pants obvious, staring at Derek's exposed midsection.

"Stiles!" he shouts, pulling his face away from the shirt.

"What?" Stiles, replies startled back to the present.

"You marked my shirt?" Derek asks.

Stiles' cheeks begin to blaze and a slightly embarrassed smile creeps onto his lips. "Well, I, um... it's a good color on you, so you should, um... no, it's just that, um. Shit. Okay, okay, okay. Yes, I marked your shirt. I wanted my smell with you all day and I took the front of your shirt and ran it all over my body while I was naked, okay. Sorry. It's just that..." he is stopped by a smell coming from directly in front of him.

He was so busy looking at his shoes and trying to explain his schoolboy crush-like actions he didn't notice Derek had closed the gap in between them and was reaching out to kiss him. He parted his lips as Derek connected, that sweet and warm cinnamon and lavender smell he always had. That smell made Stiles hard. He loved that smell. Was it Derek or his hair product?

Their tongues swirled as their passion and love for each other filled the room.

Derek reached down and grabbed his shirt again and pulled it to his nose again, and inhaled, his crotch bulging. "You rubbed this against your..." he finished the rest of the sentence silently.

...your crotch.

Yes, I told you, I was naked on the bed rubbing the shirt all over me. Then I put it back on the hanger so you could wear it and think of me. He grinned like a little kid showing his most prized possession to his friends; totally with pride.

I love you Stiles.

I love you too.

There was a sound coming up the long driveway. "I hear it too," Stiles stated to Derek's silence. "Awesome! I have super hearing now!" as he bounced down the stairs.

"My sexy boy," Derek says as he follows Stiles downstairs and out onto the front porch.

Derek tenses as he sees the silver porsche come to a halt and growls low in his chest. He smells two males. One human.

Easy, he hears inside him. It's okay. You knew this was going to happen, it's the full moon and Jackson has a new mate.

I know I just wish... and a kiss to his mouth cuts off the thought.

Derek pulls back from Stiles and thanks him silently as they turn to see Jackson and Danny getting out of the car and stand beside it looking at each other then at the porch.

After what seemed like an eternity of awkward silence, Jackson moves over to the passenger side of the car and grabs Danny's hand. He hears the Alpha growl and tenses slightly and looks at Danny, his eyes telling him it is okay.

Jackson walks towards the porch, sniffing the air.

"Wait, I thought you were wolf?" he asks looking at Stiles.

Derek squeezes Stiles' hand to stop him from replying. "He's my mate, Beta. At the full moon he will be fully wolf like you will be. You will honor him as he is your Alpha's Mate. He is your superior."

"Like hell he is. Stiles?" Jackson replied.

'Oh shit!" Stiles said to himself, looking worried. Just then he felt Derek's wolf explode to the surface causing a shift and flew off the porch hitting Jackson with full force knocking him flat on his back, Danny falling sideways landing on the grass.

Derek's eyes blazed red as his fangs, fully bared, grabbed Jackson's healed but tender shoulder.

Jackson screamed out in pain as the fangs sank into the tender new skin. Danny started towards him to help but was surprised to feel Stiles on him, preventing his moving.

"No, Danny. Don't. You'll only make it worse."

Danny struggled yelling for Jackson but Jackson cannot hear for the roar of the Alpha on top of him, pinning him down.

Derek has released Jackson's shoulder, tears streaming down Jackson's face as he struggles in pain still screaming but held in place by Derek's superior strength.

Half-growl and half-yelling Derek speaks. "You will submit or I will kill you. I am your alpha and he is my mate. You will respect me and respect him as your alpha when I am not around. Is that clear, BETA?" He spits that last word out and saliva and blood hit Jackson in the face and he doesn't reply.

"IS THAT CLEAR?" Derek roars, causing Danny and Stiles to jump.

Jackson is shaking uncontrollably. He squeaks a "Yes."

"SPEAK UP BETA. I CANNOT HEAR YOU!" Derek roars again.

Jackson finds his voice but still shaky and utters "Yes, Derek. Yes, my alpha. I underst-st-and." He continues, stuttering, "I-, I'm-, I'm sorry. I d-d-didn't know. Forgive, m-, m-, me." Seeing Derek not withdrawing, he hears something in his mind and gets it.

Jackson bares his neck to Derek in submission, tears still running down his face. Derek smells the submission from Jackson, presses his teeth against the exposed skin and growls his dominance.

Danny and Stiles are holding their breath and sigh in huge relief as Derek gets up off Jackson and shifts back to human form.

(Okay, that was roller coaster and not where I was going. I will continue next with the full moon and Danny's understanding of his role now. Please review as I am struggling to stay focused as I have the entire thing in my mind like a movie and it's hard to get onto the page.) 


	5. Chapter 5 Memory of a Boy

When Your Soul Cries Out

ORIGINAL AUTHOR: Blooboy70 SHOW: "Teen Wolf"  
>TIMELINE: Post Season 1, pre-season 2 PREMISE: Jackson was attacked by Derek after begging him for 'the bite' but didn't know he was followed and we don't know if he will 'turn' or what happened to him in Derek's house.<br>CATEGORIZATION: SLASH; M/M; Stiles/Derek "Sterek", and Danny/Jackson "Dax"

DISCLAIMER: All characters and/or titles from the MTV show "Teen Wolf" are owned by said network entity and only this fictional storyline belongs to me. I am not associated with MTV or any person/s depicted in this work of fiction except in an alternate universe, I am Derek Hale's true mate. ;)

CAUTION - Strong language and this one will hurt!

A/N: If you haven't heard the song "Freedom Fighters" from Two Steps from Hell, you are missing out on one of the great epic sounds on this planet. I have it on repeat during this entire chapter to keep my emotions high while this streams out of me.

**  
>- - Chapter 5 - Memory of a Boy part 1 of 2<p>

(...cont'. from Ch.4 Jackson bares his neck to Derek in submission, tears still running down his face. Derek smells the submission from Jackson, presses his teeth against the exposed skin and growls his dominance.

Danny and Stiles are holding their breath and sigh in huge relief as Derek gets up off Jackson and shifts back to human form...)

Jackson just lays there bleeding and not moving. Danny feels like he has hit the earth after falling off a cliff.

"Get the fuck away from him you bastard!" screams Danny at Derek as he wrenches free from Stiles' grasp and runs the few steps to Jackson's side, falling on him. He gathers Jackson in his arms and holds him looking at him wiping his face. He hears Derek chuckling, still in human form, sucking the blood between his fangs, swallowing it. Savoring it. Derek's wolf forces him back to Alpha and he can't stop it, the taste of the blood making his ears ring.

He turns to Derek, with raging tears in his eyes and screams with venom in his voice. "Why did you hurt him? What did he do to you? You fucking evil mons-!"

Derek roars and Danny is cut off by Derek's hand around his throat, claws cutting into his neck, choking as he is yanked from the ground, Jackson falling out of his arms and hitting his head on the ground with a crack, dazing the blond boy so he doesn't know what's happening.

"DEREK!" screams Stiles, jumping up and running over, stopping short when Derek again roars but at at him with the reverberating Alpha Voice, "STAY WHERE YOU ARE!"

Stiles freezes, shaking. He's never seen Derek like this.

Danny has both his hands around Derek's wrist as it holds his neck, his head craned back and Derek starts to squeeze lifting him off the ground, feeling the breath sounds struggling to escape. Danny is choking, fighting and kicking, as Derek's fingers start to close. Danny's eyes start to flutter white as Derek increases the pressure, blood streaming down the tan boy's neck where the claws have pierced the skin.

"DEREK! YOU'RE KILLING HIM! STOP IT GODDAMMIT!" Stiles screams and runs at him. Derek ignores him, pushing him away making him fly backward into the trees as if swatting a fly. The alpha has him and Derek is no longer in control. The full moon is approaching.

Popping sounds are coming from Danny's neck as he manages to gurgle his last breath... "J-, Jax...ug, urg, I, ug, ah, l-l-love, ah, y- y, you" the last part fading to silence.

'DEREK! DEREK! OH MY GOD, DEREK! YOU KILLED HIM! YOU KILLED DANNY!" Jackson is screaming, sobbing as the Alpha drops the limp body of the boy he killed to the ground.

The Alpha looks at Stiles, red eyes flashing. He looks back at the broken body at his feet and sees Jackson coming around. The Alpha roars and tears off into the woods. No one sees tears coming down his face.

Jackson, can't hear and his vision is blurry. He rubs his eyes trying to focus on something. He sees red and he can smell blood. Not his. His mind starts to unfog.

He hears Stiles crying and screaming after Derek but it's muffled as if it were in slow motion, and turns in his direction, his vision finally focusing. He sees Stiles reaching out towards him but not at him, his hand clutched to his chest, sobbing, and crying out someone's name... Danny. He turns around and Jackson sees Danny's body in front of him, neck covered in blood, his mouth slightly open, and eyes closed. Danny is not moving. He is not breathing. All at once like someone returned the world to normal speed after being on slow, his senses came back to him.

He flys to Danny and grabs him like Danny did him just moments earlier, cradling him in his arms, crying out as Danny's limp body is heavy and doesn't respond. Danny's head rolls back and to the side and his eyelids open slightly from the motion but there is no movement behind them.

Jackson sees this and cries out in agony, wailing in grief. His mate is gone. "Danny! My sweet precious Danny!" he sobs. He is kissing Danny's face. It is still warm. "Oh Danny!" he wails, pulling his lover's bloodied neck to his face, crying into it, his tears falling in the dark hair of the boy he loves.

He pulls his head back and howls the howl of utter despair, his reason for living taken from him leaving him abandoned in a desert of loneliness. He howls again, and again, crying between howls inconsolable loss flowing out of him like his tears. His Danny is gone.

(This is short but it's all I can take... you must come back for part 2 as this one hurts. I cried like a little girl typing this and that's why I love it. Trust me, part 2 will be worth it. Please review and let me know what you think.)  
> <p>


	6. Chapter 6  Memory of a Boy Pt 2

When Your Soul Cries Out

ORIGINAL AUTHOR: Blooboy70 SHOW: "Teen Wolf"  
>TIMELINE: Post Season 1, pre-season 2 PREMISE: Jackson was attacked by Derek after begging him for 'the bite' but didn't know he was followed and we don't know if he will 'turn' or what happened to him in Derek's house.<br>CATEGORIZATION: SLASH; M/M; Stiles/Derek "Sterek", and Danny/Jackson "Dax"

DISCLAIMER: All characters and/or titles from the MTV show "Teen Wolf" are owned by said network entity and only this fictional storyline belongs to me. I am not associated with MTV or any person/s depicted in this work of fiction except in an alternate universe, I am Derek Hale's true mate. ;)

CAUTION - Strong language and M/M interaction.

A/N: WOW. What a reaction. I knew this was an emotional tale but I am really pleased and surprised at the feedback I got publicly and privately. Thank you to all who read it and are here to see what happens next. I told you it would hurt, and it did from the reactions I got, and I hope this second part helps. There will be a lot of past stuff on Dax so this chapter will be much longer.

I really got into the last chapter because of the song I put on repeat during the entire hour it took to write that chapter. To set the tone for me this time I started off listening to "Moonlight Sonata" - a fitting title considering the full moon is almost here for this chapter. It's forlorn chords resonate with me for a small glimpse of what Jackson must be feeling. He's had such a tumultuous life (in this world) and Danny was his go to. For those of you who have asked if there would be a flashback for what happened after we last saw them prior to their arrival at the Hale house let me think on it... :)

**  
>- - Chapter 6 - Memory of a Boy part 2 of 2<p>

(...cont'. from Ch.5 Jackson sees this and cries out in agony, wailing in grief. His mate is gone. "Danny! My sweet precious Danny!" he sobs. He is kissing Danny's face. It is still warm. "Oh Danny!" he wails, pulling his lover's bloodied neck to his face, crying into it, his tears falling in the dark hair of the boy he loves.

He pulls his head back and howls the howl of utter despair, his reason for living taken from him leaving him abandoned in a desert of loneliness. He howls again, and again, crying between howls inconsolable loss flowing out of him like his tears. His Danny is gone...)

-  
>A few weeks ago...<p>

Jackson came home from his LaCrosse game, defeated. He lost. Again. Everyone blamed him for missing the final goal. His foot slipped on a loose piece of grass dammit. It wasn't his fault. The chiding and boos from the crowd hurt him. He flipped them off defiantly but inside he was crushed. He let them down. He let himself down. He was a failure. That's how he felt anyway.

He went to his room and threw his gear down and went back downstairs. A cursory scan of the palatial home showed he was the only one home. Of course. His parents never came to his games citing they had work to do. Right. Mom can't stand Dad and Dad is fucking his latest assistant - guy or girl he didn't care. He was a pig. Jackson clenched inside when he thought of his Dad with a guy. That wasn't right he told himself. Lying. Suppressing his own feelings. He went to his parent's liquor cabinet and opened it.

He took out a new bottle of Johnny Walker Gold. The Blue would be missed as it was his mom's favorite. She drank the shit like kool-aid he thought to himself. His mind flashed back to when he was a kid and his mom, drunk, called him sissy-boy and asked him why did even bother trying out for any sports teams he was a sissy. He shook his head to dismiss the painful memory.

"Hmm.. this will do just fine goddammit!" he said taking the bottle, cutting his hand as he yanked it open, taking a huge swig from it. His eyes narrowed in twisted satisfaction as he felt the burn going down his throat.

He slammed the cabinet shut and went out the door to the driveway, hefting the bottle to his lips taking another large mouthful. He got into his silver Porsche and slammed the door. He started the car and a song come blaring out of his sound system and it made him pause. It was Adele and the song "Set Fire To The Rain"... his favorite. His anger slowed as the words flowed over him. He listened for a few seconds and stabbed his finger at the controls angrily. "I Found A Boy" from the same artist came on, again giving him pause. His mind flashed to Danny and he got angry at his lapse.

He hit the dash again, this time an old Rammstein song blasted out, full of anger and hate. "Fuck 'em!" he spewed and tore out of the driveway grinding the gears, the music blasting at him, punishing him.

The bottle between his legs was half empty as he neared the Lacrosse field and he slowed eyeing the space angrily. "Fuck you all!" he screamed at the empty field and nearly drops his transmission as he peeled out of the school yard and races back towards the center of town. He has been guzzling the bottle and is starting to feel its effects. After the game, he was throwing up in the locker room so his stomach was empty. He swerved repeatedly, the alcohol making him barely able to control the speeding silver machine. He hit the dash again and it flips to a song he didn't recognize at first. It was Matthew Duffy, "Until The End" he recalls. One of Danny's he recalls. Some gay shit he thinks then immediately feels guilty. "I'm gay..." he whispered. His eyes flare and he screams at the windshield stomping the gas pedal nearing the turn in the road that leads to the other side of town. To Danny's house. Danny, he thinks, warm thoughts intruding on his self-torture. His sweet Danny. Danny didn't make fun of him today. Danny patted his shoulder and said "Next time, bro." He loved Danny. But Danny's a guy, how can he love a guy? Sure, Danny's gay but not him! It's not supposed to be that way, he cried inside. But his heart didn't listen to his head. Right then, his body didn't listen either as he was practically drunk.

He downshifted and braked to make the corner by instinct one can only guess, and out the window to his left he saw Danny, walking home from the game his Lacrosse stick slung over his shoulder. He caught Danny's gaze and watched the boy. The object of his desire and his pain.

Danny heard the roaring engine whine louder as the approaching car downshifted and something inside him told him something was wrong. He looked just in time to see Jackson's silver Porsche go past, way too fast to make the curve and saw Jackson look at him as the car continued toward the curve in the road. Their eyes connected and he turned to look ahead at the same time as Jackson turned forward to see he wasn't going to make the turn.

Jackson yelled as he stomped the brake and the clutch but was going too fast and his reaction time was far too slow because of the alcohol now falling from his lap and onto the floor.

Danny's feet became rooted as he watched helpless to stop it as Jackson's Porsche missed the curve, crashed through the guardrail and spun out of control heading towards the lake.

Danny screamed and dropped his things sprinting towards the twisted guardrail in time to see Jackson's car slide to a stop just inches from the water's edge, the engine racing and a dust cloud billowing out from the scene.

To his amazement, Jackson had avoided going into the lake. He skidded to a halt next to the car, it's engine roaring and heavy metal blasting from the speakers. He yanked at the door handle and it came open. He looked down to see Jackson's feet on the pedals when a strong whiff of whiskey hit him and he saw the glass bottle wedged in between the gas pedal and the firewall making the engine roar. Thank goodness Jackson had hit the clutch. He reached in and turned the key and there was silence.

As if by some miracle Jackson was okay except for a nasty gash on his forehead and despite passing out his legs kept the pedals down. Danny tried to rouse the blond boy but was unsuccessful. The car smelled hot and he smelled fuel so he hurried to pull Jackson from the car. He dragged the limp body over to a dry spot away from the car and cradles Jackson to inspect the cut. "Whew!" he said as he smelled the booze reeking off his best friend. He reached into his pocket to call for help and realized he left his phone in his backpack and that he had dropped when he ran after Jackson.

He gingerly shook Jackson to try and get him conscious. "Jax! Jax!" he said. "Are you okay? Speak to me! Jackson?"

His heart leaped when Jackson's eyes fluttered open. "Oh thank the guardian angels, you are okay!" he said. His eyes got teary as he looked down into Jackson's brilliant blue eyes. They were glazed with booze but they were still beautiful. He had feelings for this boy, but he could never tell him. Jackson was straight.

Jackson's hand came up to Danny's face and with a slur he said, "Hey there, sexy. Give us a kiss there will ya Danny boy?"

"Whoa, okay, someone's drunk." He tried to get Jackson to stand but it took a few tries. He managed to get him upright and sling his arm across his neck so he could help him walk. He heard a sound he didn't want to hear and quickly spun Jackson off him and tried to direct him to a nearby bush when it happened. Jackson retched into the shrub over and over, Danny having to steady him to prevent him from falling into the bush. Finally after what seemed like 30 minutes, Jackson's stomach was again empty.

He staggered to stand and wiped sick from his mouth and looked at Danny. He was pale and sweaty and there was dirt and whisky all over his jeans. Danny looked at him and noticed he had got some on his t-shirt so he basically had to manhandle him to get it off of him. Jackson was in no shape to fight back but was feeling slightly better with no more booze in his stomach. Perhaps he wouldn't have a hangover he chuckled.

I deserve a hangover he thought to himself. I'm such a fuck up. I lost the game. I crashed my car.

"My car!" he muttered. "Your car will be fine, Jax," Danny replied. "We need to get out of here and get you some help. You cut your forehead and it might need stitches."

"Stitches?" Jackson asked, his hand going to his forehead and sliding into something hot and sticky. He looked at his finger. Blood. He fainted.

Danny stumbled to catch Jackson's falling body as he passed out. He was able to catch him thank goodness since Jackson roused before going all the way down.

Danny had the shirtless, bleeding boy he loved in his arms, guiding him back to the road, hoping to get to his phone.

As they crested the rise to where the guardrail used to be Jackson passed out again, causing Danny to lose his grip on him and they both fell onto the dirt.

Danny looked up desperately towards the traffic and saw headlights slowing, coming towards them. He waved at the vehicle, its lights in his eyes so he couldn't make it out.

"Help us please," he yelled. "My friend wrecked his car and he's hurt!"

The driver of the jeep skidded to a stop, and jumped out, coming towards them.

"Danny? Is that you?" a voice asked.

He was still staring in the headlights and could only see a silhouette of a young guy. Was the voice Stiles'?

"Stiles?" he asked back.

Just then, Jackson lurched forward, his face showing in the bright light, blood shining brightly all down his face as the cut had started to bleed worse.

"Oh, my God!" Stiles exclaimed. He ran to Danny and helped him get Jackson up.

"What the hell happened?" he asked. A breeze came across them and Stiles was hit with the smell of booze. "What the heck, was he drinking?"

"I don't really know, just shut the hell up and help me get him in the jeep," he said sternly.

Stiles eyebrows went up as he was ordered to shut up. He opened his mouth to reply but was met with a stern look and just closed it.

"Fine, where are we going?" he asked Danny.

"Take us to the hospital," Danny told him.

"Okay, didn't know I would be playing ambulance driver tonight... I have things to do you know, I can't..."

"Shut up Stiles!" was his answer as they sped towards the hospital.

Despite how bad it looked, Jackson had a minor injury and nothing a few stitches didn't fix up. The nurse on duty in the ER that night was the mother of one of their teammates, and Stiles had explained the situation to her. She looked over. She examined Jackson and looked at the hand of the dark haired boy on his thigh, with a worried look in his eyes. A knowing and kind look registered in her eyes. She paged the plastic surgeon on call, explaining the situation and while not serious, he needed to make sure it wouldn't leave a scar if possible. She saw the look of gratitude in Danny's eyes, and she squeezed his hand as she left to start the paperwork. "Thank you," he said quietly. "You are welcome," she replied. "He is cute, isn't he?" she asked, smiling, gesturing to Jackson. Danny blushed and grinned sheepishly. "Good for you!" she said and walked back to her station.

Danny looked at her name tag: McCall

****  
>Later that night at Danny's<p>

Jackson was able to go home that night but he didn't want to go home as he didn't want to face his parents and made Danny promise not to call them. Danny acquiesced but called Jax's house anyway but just to say Jackson was going to stay the night and had already fallen asleep. Jackson's father just said 'whatever' and hung up. Poor Jax, he thought and looked at the sleeping boy, still shirtless and dirty on his bed.

He went to Jackson and took off his shoes, and undid his belt. Like he had done too many times to count, he took care of Jackson after Jackson did something stupid or got drunk because of something in his life that was hurting him. Danny took off Jackson's jeans and draped them over his desk chair. His eyes travelled over the body of the boy in his bed familiar with every detail. This wasn't the first time Jackson ended up in his bed but it was the first time after Danny had to take him to the hospital. Danny felt himself relax inside for the first time since the accident, feeling as though he had been holding his breath the entire time.

He was so relieved he started to cry softly with the emotion of the evening.

Jackson stirred at the noise and murmured, "Danny?"

Danny, went to him immediately, and sat next to him on the bed, touching his chest.

"I'm here Jackson."

"What happened?" he asked, noticing he hurt all over and was naked except for a pair of striped boxer briefs with an awful headache and a sour stomach.

Danny looked at him with that look. Jackson knew that look.

"What did I do now?" he asked, afraid of the reply.

Danny smiled, feeling the tension leave the room. "Oh, Jax," he laughed. "You, um, had some drinks and kinda fucked your car."

"Oh shit," he said, falling back onto the bed. Another failure he thought. Great.

Danny patted his shoulder and met Jackson's eyes. Danny knew he was in love with Jackson. He brushed the hair away from Jackson's bandage. The perfect little dots and thin lines making up the stitches underneath he knew, would not leave a mark on the perfect face looking up at him with blue eyes.

I wish he would kiss me, Jackson thought to himself, then put the thought out of his mind. But not really.

***  
>Back to the present<p>

"You saved me over and over Danny," he cried. "I love you, Danny. Please, please oh, God, please!" he begged of the Universe.

Stiles was staring, silent, tears streaming from his face, a strange feeling working its way up his spine. He felt the hairs on his neck stand up. He looked over towards Jackson and Danny, and his mouth fell open, unable to speak.

Overhead the moon came out from behind a drifting cloud bank and shined full and bright, illuminating the tragic scene in the front yard.

Jackson, was still crying, rocking the body of his mate in his arms, kissing Danny, softly as he wept, his soul crying out. He felt something poke at the back of his mind but tried to ignore it.

The feeling got stronger and hard to ignore. He swatted at the air like a fly was buzzing him without looking up and his wrist was caught by something. By someone.

A tall shadow fell across him and the body of his lover. He froze and didn't look up. He started to tremble. Tears started fully flowing, his mouth seemed to speak on its own.

"Kill me..." he said softly. Shakily, "Please. Kill me." Weeping, "I don't want to live without him." he begged. He looked up at his arm and opened his mouth to ask again, one last time, and saw it was a human hand that held his fast.

He froze and time stopped. He looked at the hand holding his. He followed the hand upward following the arm it was attached to and followed the arm to the shoulder and followed that up the neck and onto the face of the man that killed his soul. Derek Hale. Danny's murderer standing over him stark naked, covered in blood and mud. He was surprisingly calm when he met his eyes. The face wasn't hard. It was soft and tears were running down it unabashedly despite nothing around him moving. He looked back at the arm and saw huge gashes in it, blood shining at him in the moonlight. They were claw marks. But what? He looked at the other hand and saw blood on the fingers and under the nails. But why did Derek claw himself? Nothing made any sense.

Jackson looked back at Derek's eyes and saw his reflection in them. A voice inside him spoke.

It was Danny's. Do you love Danny? No, it was Derek's voice. Do you love him Jax? Whose voice was that? Why was Derek's face not moving but there were tears running from his eyes. Jackson turned his face to look at Stiles. Stiles was frozen too, completely. Mouth open and tears but the tears were still.

He looked back at Derek. Again the voice. Jackson! Louder this time. Do you love him? Yes. With all my soul.

Danny's voice. Would you die for me? Yes I would die for you. Oh Danny. Derek's voice. Would you die for him? Please stop, yes.  
>Danny's voice. Jackson. I am sorry. I didn't mean to hurt him. I wasn't myself. I am the alpha and I couldn't control it. Danny's not the alpha.<br>Derek's voice. Please forgive me.  
>Danny's voice. Forgive me Jax.<br>Derek's voice. Forgive him Jax. It wasn't him.

Why were the voices coming from the wrong people?

Danny's voice. Put your hand over my heart Jackson.

Jackson put his free hand over Danny's still heart, his breath catching in his throat.

Derek's voice. Put your other hand over my heart.

Jackson moved his other hand, still in Derek's grasp against Derek's heart. Derek didn't blink or move, Jackson doing all the moving. Everything else, except for Derek's tears gleaming, was frozen.

Both voices together. I love you Jackson. I love you too his reply.

The instant the voices left his mind he felt both his hands getting hot. He was unable to move them. He watched as a tiny point of white light came down from above his head and stopped in front of him. It was so tiny and so bright. He felt it. It loved him. He watched as it slowly drifted towards Danny and stopped by his still face. It floated over to where his hand was touching Danny and then slowly following his arms like a pathway upwards to where his hand was touching Derek. It then slowly floated up in front of Derek's face. He saw it flicker.

He heard a voice. Are you sure this is what you want to do? He heard Derek's voice. Yes. I am sorry. I willingly give my life for his. Jackson felt hot. He became worried and anxious. The tiny light flickered again. Derek's tears stopped.

The bright point of light floated across their space and stopped in front of Jackson's face. The light started to pulse as it drew closer to his face. No he said silently. Not like this. The light stopped.

Are you sure? he heard a voice say. It was a single voice but it was thousands of voices at the same time in unison. He never felt so at peace. "Yes." he replied audibly. So be it, the voice said.

All three voices at the same time. I love you Jackson.

The light began to flash faster and faster until it was flashing so fast it looked steady and it was getting brighter and brighter. His hands were unable to move and he heard a very high-pitched sound filling the space they were in and it grew louder. As the sound got louder the light got brighter and brighter. The roar of the sound was deafening and he was no longer able to see anything but bright white all around. Yet, the light still somehow getting brighter moved to Danny and slammed into his chest at unimaginable speed with an explosion that sent light out in all directions, deafening him and sending him and Derek, and Stiles flying backwards tumbling. As the sphere of light expanded outward he felt nothing but joy in every cell in his body and thinks, I must be dead and this is Heaven. He hears Danny's voice. I know I am in Heaven he thinks. Danny? he calls out no sound coming from his mouth.

The light begins to fade as slowly he starts to see the darkness return and sounds begin to return. He focuses back to where he is and he remembers. His heart clenches and looks back to where Danny is lying, still motionless. He sees the naked body of Derek lying next to him, also motionless, and Stiles to his right struggling to get up.

"Jax?" a small voice pipes.

He must be hearing things. He turns back to Danny's form on the ground, pain returning to his soul. He hears it again. "Jackson?"

His soul cries out in ecstasy! "DANNY!" he screams and clambers over to him. Tears start rolling off him as he looks down and sees there isn't a mark on Danny. He looks like he has just been asleep and is waking up. He grabs Danny and holds onto him as if that touch is all that is keeping him from floating away.

Stiles looks at Danny and Jackson a huge smile across his face as fresh tears well up, happy. Until he looks over to his left at the still body of Derek. Naked, bloody, covered in mud, and motionless.

Stiles' collapsed unconscious.

(Well, was it worth it? Please be kind as the 4 ways I wrote this resolution I even put to a vote for some of my private reviewers. I hope you liked the one that was chosen. So, what's going to happen with Derek? Did he sacrifice his life for Danny? Care to wager? If not, then perhaps some more Dax or Sterek smut could help...? Reviews welcomed, please.)  
> <p>


	7. Chapter 7 Missing Heartbeat

When Your Soul Cries Out

ORIGINAL AUTHOR: Blooboy70 SHOW: "Teen Wolf"  
>TIMELINE: Post Season 1, pre-season 2 PREMISE: Jackson was attacked by Derek after begging him for 'the bite' but didn't know he was followed and we don't know if he will 'turn' or what happened to him in Derek's house.<br>CATEGORIZATION: SLASH; M/M; Stiles/Derek "Sterek", and Danny/Jackson "Dax"

DISCLAIMER: All characters and/or titles from the MTV show "Teen Wolf" are owned by said network entity and only this fictional storyline belongs to me. I am not associated with MTV or any person/s depicted in this work of fiction except in an alternate universe, I am Derek Hale's true mate. ;)

CAUTION - Strong language and M/M interaction.

A/N: I had to re-upload chapters 5 and 6, sorry for any alerts that confused folks. Okay, so did Derek pay the price for his sins or make the ultimate sacrifice? The sappy, weepy girl in me listened to "Goodbye My Lover" from James Blunt for this one to start me off. I think I will end it with "This Boy's In Love" from The Presets to stop it. Hint... hint...

**  
>- - Chapter 7 - Missing Heartbeat<p>

(...cont'. from Ch.7 Stiles looks at Danny and Jackson a huge smile across his face as fresh tears well up, happy. Until he looks over to his left at the still body of Derek. Naked, bloody, covered in mud, and motionless.

Stiles collapsed unconscious.)

Jackson's joy at Danny's miraculous resurrection left him too focused to notice Stiles collapsing in the dirt behind him. He cradled Danny in his arms, tears of joy running down his face. He brushed Danny's dark hair and pressed his lips onto Danny's forehead. "I love you Danny," he said through small breaths trying to stop his sobbing.

Danny rolled in his arms, and Jackson pulled back to look into those beautiful cocoa eyes. "I love you too," the boy in Jackson's arms said and squeezed the arms of the blond boy hugging him.

"Jax," he started. He struggled to get up.

"No Danny, just take it easy. You were-" and his voice caught, and he started crying again.

Danny, wriggled free from his grasp, got to his knees and pulled Jackson into him, wrapping his arms around him, pressing his cheek into the side of Jackson's now dropping head. He stroked the dark blond hair, with quiet whispers of consolation.

After what seemed like an eternity, Jackson stopped crying and pulled back, rubbing the tears from his face. Danny, sat back on his knees, and looked lovingly into those blue eyes. Those red-rimmed, and wet, beautiful blue eyes. He leaned foreword, put Jackson's face in his hands, and kissed him softly just letting his connection to Jackson hold by their mouths.

Jackson, suddenly made a small gasp, and drew back. "Derek!"

"Huh?" said Danny, confused.

Jackson looked behind them over his shoulder and saw two bodies in fetal positions on the dirt.

"Oh my God! Derek! Holy shit! Stiles!" he exclaimed as he struggled to get to his feet.

Jackson, lunged to Derek's body, and squatted next to him. He looked up at Danny, still just standing, a dumbfounded look on his face. "Don't just stand there, check him!" motioning to Stiles who had fallen upon seeing Derek's mud covered and bloody body not moving.

Jackson, gave him that look and firm commanding tone he was used to hearing, "Daniel. Now."

"Okay, okay," and he slowly bent down to check on Stiles. "What happened?" he asked but received no reply.

Jackson felt on Derek's neck for a pulse. Nothing. He rolled him onto his back, and pressed his ear to his chest just left of center.

"He's breathing so he's alive," Danny started but was cut off by Jackson's "SHHH!" Danny's face wrinkled with a 'wtf' look but he drew silent. He looked over at Derek's body and he finally caught on. "Oh," he said softly.

Jackson, heard nothing. He slowly pulled up and looked down at Derek's body. He saw the self-inflicted claw marks were caked with blood and mud. He saw where the tears had left little tracks in the dirt on Derek's face.

Jackson sat back slowly and fell cross-legged and started running his fingers through his hair.

"It wasn't supposed to be like this," he said to no one.

"What?" asked Danny as he strode over, tripping over Stiles' outstretched arm. He didn't notice but it started to move, and contract into Stiles' side.

"What did you say?" he asked Jackson again.

"I said..." standing up, "It wasn't supposed to be this way." As Jackson stood, he turned to look at Derek's lifeless body again and just grew still and silent.

"What are you talking about?" Danny asked more impatiently.

"This!" Jackson exclaimed gesturing to Derek. "He wasn't supposed to give up his life. It wasn't supposed to be like that. We agreed. You saw it. You heard them."

Danny, came in front of Jackson and grabbed his gesturing arms. "What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Huh? What do you mean what am I talking about? You were there. Well, you were dead but you talked to me. He talked to me. The thing with the light and the voices and the..." he realized Danny wasn't getting what he was saying.

They heard a shuffle and a groan behind them and saw Stiles getting to his feet and holding his head.

Jackson turned and went to him, trying to steady him.

"Hey, did you guys, see that light thing and hear that.." but didn't finish as he looked over at Derek.

He yelled, pushing Jackson off of him and threw himself on Derek's still body.

"Get up, Derek! You can't leave me! I saw it. I saw what you did and I heard them! Are you in there?" cried Stiles. He was on his knees, grabbing at Derek, shaking him trying to make him respond.

He turned when he heard a sniffle. Jackson was in Danny's arms, tears in his eyes. At hearing Stiles' cries Danny's still confused face welled tears as well at this sad event in front of him.

Stiles just looked at Danny, crying and babbling. "Look, you're not even scratched. Like nothing happened, and you don't remember. My poor, stupid Derek." He turned back to Derek.

"Listen to me, you big bad wolf, you get up! This wasn't the deal." He cried again. "Get up, Derek!" he begged. "Derek, you big, dumb... beautiful man... please..." he pleaded. He leaned into Derek and kissed him softly, crying.

Danny and Jackson came to him and got on their knees on Derek's other side and sat silently with Stiles. Tears were in each of their eyes.

Stiles pulled up from Derek, and looked at them with despair. Jackson reached forward and pulled Stiles into him and then to Danny, the three of them in a supporting group hug. To support Stiles and to support each other.

Their tears started again as the moon which had been covered by a cloud, once again shone clearly, unobstructed, casting a blue light on their small group.

Their tears fell and without them being aware, each of them shed one tear that fell on the same place at the same time on Derek's cold body. They leaned back and the light from the moon shone on Derek as their shadows retreated. Like a laser, a white beam of moonlight shot down from above, and illuminated the three tears, causing Derek's chest to heave.

The three of them fell back in shock as the beam continued to shine and pulses of light travelled down, Derek's body convulsing each time a pulse made contact.

The beam stopped and Derek's dirty and bloody body fell back and the three boys heard an "Ummpff!" from him.

The three boys looked at each other in shock. Derek groaned.

"DEREK! Oh! My God!" yelled Stiles as he fell against Derek's neck, kissing all over him and muttering how happy he was and relieved, jabbering nonsensical about lights and voices. Danny and Jackson hugged each other, joyfully sniffing away their tears.

"Stil-" Derek tried to say but his mouth was being mauled by Stiles'.

He pushed Stiles up so he could speak. "Stiles!" he exclaimed.

Stiles' focused slightly, still ecstatic at his mate's return, love flowing from him. "Yes?" he cooed softly.

"You're knee is on my balls!" he garumpfed as he pushed again at Stiles trying to stop the onslaught his testicles were enduring.

"Oh, shit. Sorry honey," he apologized as he moved his knee and sat back with both legs safely at Derek's side. He looked where his knee had been and reached his hand out to lovingly pet Derek's balls the redness starting to subside.

Jackson looked down and saw Stiles' rubbing Derek's sack, telling him how sorry he was and in true Stiles form babbled on unaware he was still rubbing. He saw Derek's cock twitch and looked at Danny with a slight smirk and it was Danny's turn to give Jackson a stern look and told him to avert his eyes.

"Stiles, if you don't stop rubbing my balls, we are going to have to ask Jackson to leave," he stated flatly, the chagrin in his voice as the faint smell of arousal came towards him.

Danny slapped Jackson's arm, to which he got a quiet "What? They're nice balls!" and slapped him again this time eliciting an "Ow! okay, sorry."

Stiles' pulled his hand back and gave Jackson a Why-I-Oughtta look and then just shook his head and chuckled at the sound of Derek's laugh.

Derek's small laugh made them all laugh. Grateful for the brief moment of levity from an evening that had their emotions in knots.

Derek stopped laughing and Stiles helped him up, hugging him tightly, careful to avoid the gashes in his arms that were, thankfully, finally, starting to heal.

As the two couples stood there in the moonlight, Derek pulled back from Stiles and whispered in his ear. Stiles, pulled his face back and kissed him and tore out for the house.

Derek turned to Jackson and Danny, hugging and basking in being with each other.

Derek stood there for a short time until Stiles returned with a pair of sweats and the shirt Derek had shed on the front porch earlier that evening. He put on the sweats, the scent of arousal from Stiles strong in his nostrils. He looked at Stiles who handed him the shirt and who looked back with love and desire in his own eyes. He looked at the shirt and chuckled - it was the red one from earlier. He looked at his mate whom he so desperately loved who just smiled sheepishly and shrugged as if he didn't know what was going on. He leaned slowly forward and saw that little pink tongue flick out to lick its lips and he felt his heart quicken as he connected to kiss Stiles. 'Damn,' he thought. 'How I love that boy.'

'I love you too', came a silent reply.

With the events of the evening he had almost forgotten they didn't need to talk. He looked slightly surprised and saw Stiles' waggling his eyebrows and felt the love wafting towards him again, and sent it right back.

Stiles grinned that million dollar grin and then turned to see Danny and Jackson had turned back to face them, still wrapped in each others' arms, content smiles on their faces.

Derek, whose slashed arms were fully healed was still covered in dried mud and caked blood, put the shirt on and pulled it over him, it fitting him like a second skin.

He was assailed by a scent of arousal and replied silently 'Down boy' causing Stiles to just smile and bounce lightly in place like always.

He sighed deeply and his face became hard again. He clenched his teeth and looked at the blond and brunette facing him as they let go of each others' arms and just stood facing him.

He stepped forward and Danny grabbed Jackson's hand. Derek was hit with a scent of fear and stopped. He looked at them both and felt his face relax and become soft again as he looked from face to face.

Jackson and Danny both relaxed slightly and a feeling of relief fell across the small group.

Derek focused on Jackson and he spoke softly. "Thank you, Jackson."

Jackson swallowed not sure what he meant.

Derek continued. "Thank you for saving me. Thank you for forgiving me."

"Derek you don't have to..." he started but stopped when Derek raised a hand.

"No, I do. I couldn't control my Alpha and it killed, almost, killed Danny," and he looked down, ashamed, a tear going down his face.

Stiles stepped forward but Derek put his hand up to stop him telling him inside he was okay.

"I couldn't control the Alpha and we fought and he almost won but I beat him. Something, I don't know what or who, told me it was okay and I was able to beat him."

He continued, his voice catching slightly. "When I returned and saw you holding Danny." He paused. "I-" he stammered. "I couldn't take it. I was so ashamed I didn't know what to do."

Danny looked at Jackson and bit his lower lip.

Derek, cleared his throat and continued. "A voice came to me. It was Danny." A single tear fell from his dark lashes as he heard Danny gasp, clutching Jackson's hand and his heart start to race.

He pressed on. "It was Danny but it was me and it was you and it was no one. It was everyone. It was a voice but it was like it was inside me."

He wiped his eyes. "It told me that if I wanted to save Danny I knew what to do and that's when I grabbed your wrist. I told the voice to take my life and give it to Danny. I didn't deserve to live." Stiles' chirped, his hand flying to his mouth his eyes wide and sad.

Jackson's heart skipped as he heard Danny say "Oh! My God."

"That was real? I didn't dream that?" He looked at Derek and saw him shaking his head 'no' silently.

Jackson tightened his grasp on Danny's hand and Danny turned to look at him. "Danny," he said softly, eyes welling.

Danny smiled at him and then looked at Derek. He let go of Jackson's hand and walked to Derek.

As he took his first step, Derek caught his breath and stilled. Danny's face softened and gave him a loving smile and walked closer. As Danny approached Derek bowed his head, tears falling again.

Danny reached his hand forward and pulled Derek's face up to meet his. He kissed him lightly and brushed a tear from his cheek.

He looked lovingly at Derek and said "Thank you, Derek." And kissed him again. Derek cried out and grabbed him in a big bear hug.

Jackson and Stiles both came into them, a mass of arms and tears and love.

After they all settled down, Jackson stopped and spoke.

"Wait. I told the voice that no, I didn't want you to sacrifice your life. I told them to take me instead."

Everyone looked at Jackson, and then at Derek for an answer. Derek just shrugged. "I guess we won't know what happened but I know I love you all and I want you to know how sorry I am again for-" Jackson's fingers stopped him.

Jackson said slowly and quietly. "Derek. We are family. We are Pack. I don't know what actually happened tonight and honestly I'm still a little freaked out about and I am drained from all the tears. Happy and sad I am glad we are all here and glad we are all alive."

He looked from face to face and felt the love wafting over him and his over them.

He looked up at the moon and they all hugged each other, and Danny howled!

The other three stopped, mouths open and looked at him.

He realized he was the only one howling and stopped and looked at the gaping faces staring at him.

"What?" he said looking back at them with a grin on his face.

"I'm not exactly sure how but I am a wolf now. I remember everything now. The Alpha attacking me..." Derek looked down then back up with love on his face as Danny continued.

"Jackson holding me. How that light came and talked to me and how it told me I wasn't going to die. How it wasn't Derek's fault. How much everyone loved me. Then it told me to hold on that this might hurt a bit, then next thing I know I am in Jackson's arms and didn't know what happened. Well, I remember it all now. And it's okay, Jackson, Derek. I'm fine."

He pulled back and his eyes glowed orange. "I'm better than all right. I've never felt so alive."

Jackson just stands there, jaw open, in amazement and joy.

Derek just smiles and shakes his head understanding.

"Hey! You know something don't you?" He asks loudly at Derek. "Don't give me that mister, spill it. You know! Come on..."

Derek sighs at Stiles' verbal onslaught, but decides to answer.

"It was from me. I turned Danny."

"What? When? How? You bit Jackson, not Danny. All you did was grab Danny and your claws..." and he stopped.

Derek just looked at him thin lipped, blinking quickly as if to say "And now he gets it ladies and gentleman"

Jackson just smiled and walked over to Danny, his own eyes flashing green, taking him in his arms.

Stiles looks at them, his mouth still open and then back at Derek who has his eyebrows raised looking at him, then back at Jackson and Danny, then back to Derek. He just shut his mouth and stood there, and shrugged.

Derek laughed, and the pack laughed. It was good.

(Tired of the roller coaster? Me too; tear ducts are dry. ;) How about some Dax smut next? Reviews requested and welcomed, please.)  
> <p>


	8. Chapter 8 Love Me The Right Way

When Your Soul Cries Out

ORIGINAL AUTHOR: Blooboy70 SHOW: "Teen Wolf"  
>TIMELINE: Post Season 1, pre-season 2 PREMISE: Jackson was attacked by Derek after begging him for 'the bite' but didn't know he was followed and we don't know if he will 'turn' or what happened to him in Derek's house.<br>CATEGORIZATION: SLASH; M/M; Stiles/Derek "Sterek", and Danny/Jackson "Dax"

DISCLAIMER: All characters and/or titles from the MTV show "Teen Wolf" are owned by said network entity and only this fictional storyline belongs to me. I am not associated with MTV or any person/s depicted in this work of fiction except in an alternate universe, I am Derek Hale's true mate. ;)

CAUTION - Strong language and M/M interaction - scratch that... M/M SMUT! :D Watch those hands boys and girls. *evil grin*

A/N: Okay, so Danny's a wolf. Jackson's a wolf. Stiles is a wolf. Derek is the Alpha. Everyone's alive and well and happy for now. How about some wolfing out and sex? Hmmmm. This is a long chapter BTW so I am breaking it into two parts...

**  
>- - Chapter 8 - Love Me The Right Way Pt. 1<p>

(...cont'. from Ch.7 Jackson just smiled and walked over to Danny, his own eyes flashing green, taking him in his arms.

Stiles looks at them, his mouth still open and then back at Derek who has his eyebrows raised looking at him, then back at Jackson and Danny, then back to Derek. He just shut his mouth and stood there, and shrugged.

Derek laughed, and the pack laughed. It was good.)

The pack was standing in a circle their eyes going from member to member feeling drained yet content as everything had worked out and they were a family. A family that loved each other.

Derek's face became still and seeing this, so did everyone else's. He looked at each of them and his eyes flashed purple. He was in control, not the Alpha with it's red eyes.

Jackson, Danny, and Stiles felt their heartbeats quicken and felt their wolves sit up and take notice.

Derek flashed a shit-eating grin and stepped forward and pushed into Danny kissing him hard on the mouth. He kissed him hard and deep and pulled back and pushed Danny's head, still in his hands, over to the left and licked up his entire neck from collarbone to ear and bit his ear but not enough to draw blood.

Danny's eyebrows went up at Derek's kiss. 'God what a kiss,' he said internally. When his eyes met before Derek licked his neck, he knew this was not just a kiss but a kiss of dominance, protection, and love. He willingly submitted to the smooth yet strong tongue warming its way up his neck.

Derek pulled back when he smelled the mixed scent of arousal and submission coming from Danny and smiled again when he noticed it was tempered with love and honor. He nodded once at Danny.

He turned to Jackson who had an odd look on his face. Derek saw jealousy and anger in them but desire too. He chuckled out loud at Jackson's internal conflict at seeing his boyfriend being dominated by another wolf and was guilty for finding it hot!

Jackson's eyes went wide as Derek moved towards him and licked his lips and took Jackson's mouth against his own. Jackson fought the kiss for the briefest of moments and then relaxed, feeling the love wash over him. Derek didn't wait for Jackson to recover before he bit him softly on the neck and then licked from that spot under his left ear, down his neck to his adam's apple, then up again to his right ear. He pulled back and pecked his lips again then withdrew.

Jackson's scent of arousal was stronger and Derek waited until he caught the submission scent too. He blinked at Jackson as Jackson cleared his throat and blushed, looking at Danny who reached out and grabbed his hand.

Jackson was sending out the scent of love now at Danny, and as he turned to Derek to him as well. He was good. Derek, his Alpha loved him, and Danny, his hopefully soon-to-be mate loved him deeper and wanted him.

Stiles was watching all this, his mouth open and cheeks flushed. As Derek looked to him, he was hit with love and arousal and heard Stiles' heart kick into overdrive. Before he could even move towards him, Stiles' licked his lips, and puckered them outward waiting for the kiss with his eyes closed.

'God I love that,' Derek said. 'I can hear you,' replied Stiles. Derek chuckled softly as did Danny and Jackson at seeing Stiles looking like a horny fish.

Derek just stood there and waited until Stiles, realizing there was no kiss, opened his eyes. He looked around at the chuckling pack and then pulled back, his mouth going into a smirk.

"Assholes, all of you." he chided. "Very funny."

Stiles stopped as he caught Derek's scent. It was strong and it was for him.

His heart skipped as Derek came to him and ran his fingers lightly down Stiles' cheek and neck, the young boy's eyes closing slowly and with a very quiet moan of pleasure. Derek leaned into Stiles and kissed him softly and then deeper and then Stiles' little pink tongue flicked out and caught his and he smelled Stiles' arousal scent spike.

He pressed harder and wrapped his arms around Stiles and Stiles leaned his head all the way back, presenting his entire neck to Derek and let his submission scent loose. Derek's eyes flashed purple and he bit lightly all over Stiles' neck and licked back and forth like he was trying to scrub the scent of Stiles off him and forever imprint it on himself through his mouth. Stiles reached down to feel Derek's tented sweats pressing into him and groaned deeper.

Danny and Jackson's eyes flashed as they caught both Stiles' and Derek's strong scents of arousal and flung themselves together, tongues battling and hands struggling to touch as much of each other as possible even with the cursed clothes in the way.

Derek pulled back from Stiles', the younger boy's mouth still searching for more. "Enough," he said. "Save it for later," he commanded. "Now we must hunt so that the three of you will be fully wolf. It's your first full moon; a very important time to a young wolf."

"Jackson, Danny, I said enough!" his voice warbling in alpha tones so they knew he was serious.

The boys parted, looking at him and each saying "Sorry," at the same time. Derek just smirked. 'These two are going to be the death of me,' he thought. 'If Stiles and his hot little mouth don't kill me first.'

'Hey, I thought you liked my mouth?' he heard in his head.

'Dammit,' he thought. 'I'm not used to that.'

'Well get used to it wolfie boy, because you're stuck with me now,' quipped Stiles silently. 'And imagine my hot little mouth growling when it's pressed up against your tight assho-' he thought to Derek but was cut off.

"Stiles!" Derek said out loud.

Stiles's eyes narrowed and looked down at Derek's crotch. 'Yep, I still got it!' he thought. 'Later I am so gonna make you pay,' growled Derek silently.

His cock twitched again in his sweats and Danny and Jackson both stared at it as he had no underwear on nor socks or shoes and just a red, too-tight t-shirt. He looked hot even still bloody and dirty.

Stiles caught Danny and Jackson's arousal in his nostrils. "Hands off boys. Big Bad here is all mine!" he beamed as Derek just rolled his eyes and shook his head laughing.

When Derek laughed the Pack knew things were okay. He loved them and they loved him.

"Okay, now strip!" he told the pack as he began to remove his own clothes.

Stiles started to remove his clothes, and Danny and Jackson just looked at each other then back at Derek.

"Boys, it's nothing we haven't seen before. We've all got them. I don't want us to shred our clothes and lose the stuff in our pockets or get them dirtier than they are," looking down at his and shaking his head.

Danny and Jackson just looked at each other realizing he was right, shrugged and took off their clothes.

"Stiles, please collect all the clothes and shoes and things and put them in the house," he commanded.

Stiles took everyones' stuff and walked it to the house and then came back where he caught Derek's scent of arousal. Derek had looked at Danny now that he was naked and saw a very beautiful boy. He looked down, and saw Danny's very large and beautiful dick. He looked back at Danny's face and Danny blushed. He looked over at Jackson, raised an eyebrow and said "Lucky man."

Danny laughed as Jackson blushed. The Lacrosse players had all seen each other naked but Stiles hadn't seen Danny with a semi- and was impressed. He started to open his mouth when Derek snarled.

His eyes widened and he just shut his mouth, standing down, smiling softly. 'Not as nice as your's, lover...' Stiles said to him not speaking, then grinned widely.

Jackson's eyes narrowed at their silent exchange, and spoke up.

"Derek," he started, and when Derek turned with an exasperated look, he stopped.

Derek sighed internally. "Yes, Jackson. You have something to say?"

"A question if that's okay?" he implored hoping Derek caught his submission scent.

Derek caught the scent and was pleased. "Yes, ask."

Feeling grateful at his Alpha's response, he asked, "You and Stiles keep looking at each other and it's like you are talking but neither of you are saying anything. Is that right or am I missing something?"

Derek chuckled. "Pup. I love you. No, you are right. Very observant but with Stiles I doubt even astronauts on the Moon could miss it." To which, he got a 'Hey!' in his mind.

Danny stifled a laugh.

"Wow, you too?" Stiles said.

"AS I WAS SAYING...It's part of the mate bond. When you mate as wolves, thus making the mating bond more, well, complete, you will be able to hear each other's thoughts at certain distances and communicate that way. Over larger distances it is more difficult but you can feel what your mate is feeling and you can communicate that way."

"Cool," Jackson simply replied.

Derek continued. "I can tell from your scents that you and Danny haven't mated but... don't be embarrassed, we are your family now. Now, back to bonding, if you choose to, bear in mind, it's forever and can't be broken. Even if one of you dies, the other can never mate again. A wolf mates with just one and it's forever. A werewolf is different in that we usually don't choose to die after losing a mate, we can continue on living and even be intimate with another wolf but we can never mate again. Mates are forever."

He turns to look at Stiles whose scent is strong with love and is filling the group.

Jackson leans into Danny and presses his forehead against Danny's and silently mouths the words "I love you." Danny, in similar style, replies "I love you too."

"Okay, any more questions or can we get on with it?" Derek asks his troop. Seeing nothing more on anyone's lips, he continues.

"As I said earlier, in order to be fully wolf you must hunt on your first full moon. In order to do that you must listen to the inner wolf and go to it. It will try to assert its power over you and you must control it or be lost to it. It's an eternal struggle as it's in a wolf's nature to challenge and submit constantly in all areas of life. You must be your own wolf's Alpha as I am your Alpha."

"Step backwards, close your eyes and feel the moonlight against your body. Drink in its power and feel the wolf in you feel the charge. Don't fight it until you feel yourself shift but be warned... the moment you shift you must take the power back from the wolf or he will rule you and we will have a problem."

The three new wolves looked at each other uncertain then back to their Alpha, Derek, whose scent was one of encouragement and love so they knew they were okay.

They all three stepped back, closed their eyes, and drank from the Moon's bounty.

Danny was the first to shift. He growled and clenched his stomach but regained his composure. He looked over at Derek who was still in human form but gave him a tiny smile and a nod.

Stiles shifted next and yelped, looking now at Derek. He was totally in control. 'Interesting' thought Derek. 'I think we have a new lieutenant.'

Sensing Stiles was about to speak he 'Shhhed' him silently and Stiles let out a small whimper.

Danny looked to Jackson who was drenched in sweat, his jaws clenched and he was shaking.

Derek came to him and put his arms onto his shoulders.

"Don't open your eyes just be calm. The Moon will guide you. Your wolf is strong and determined. It's also stubborn but fiercely wants to succeed. Our wolves are the best and the worst of us amplified and we must remain in control to keep that power in check. You are doing fine, just relax. Listen to your wolf. It wants desperately to show itself to be the best wolf it can, like you. But, you must master it or it will be in control of you."

He let Jackson go and stepped back. He gestured to Danny and Stiles, both still in Beta Form, to step back to give Jackson more room.

Jackson cried out as his wolf surfaced and he took Beta Form. He growled and howled in anger at the wolves around him. Derek, shifted to his Beta Form and commanded Jackson, "Jackson, you are in control. Make it submit."

Jackson crouched and growled at Derek. Derek shifted to Alpha form and bellowed at him. "MAKE IT SUBMIT, BETA!" He roared again, Stiles and Danny stepping back watching Jackson struggle. Derek didn't step forward or shift back until he saw Jackson's eyes blink and he saw the struggle inside Jackson lessen.

Jackson fought as his ears were ringing and every cell in his body wanted to run and fight and howl and kill. 'No. I will not. You will listen to me. I am your master, your Alpha and Derek is our Alpha. You will submit to me. We are powerful and together we will be unstoppable but you will submit to me.'

"NOW DAMN YOU!" Jackson cried out and his shaking and seething rage evident in his skin subsided. He succeeded. He was in control. He settled and stood confidently with his brothers.

Danny, Jackson, and Stiles all stood in their Beta Forms in a circle with Derek in his Alpha Form.

He was proud and they could scent that and were happy.

"Now we run!" said their Alpha in the reverberating voice. And they did.

(*I borrowed this concept of the inner-wolf submission from a fellow author and now I can't recall who - please share his/her name so I can give credit!*)

The next morning Jackson awoke in the woods, the sun just barely coming up, naked, in a pile of leaves, limbs entangled with the other three wolves, each with blood on their faces and sleeping contentedly. He was pinned beneath Derek's muscled leg and Danny was wrapped around him while his arm was draped over Stiles back.

He was safe, and warm, and surrounded by his brothers. He never felt more content in his life. He laid his head back down and drifted back to peaceful sleep, growling softly almost like he was purring. Derek's face, to his left, smiled and growled softly back. They were Pack.

The four wolves woke a few hours later, hugging each other and laughing and talking about the hunt. The exhilaration they felt as they ran, their claws in the earth, and the thrill they felt when Stiles scented a deer that was to be their first kill.

They started back towards the house when Derek switched to Beta, flashed his fangs and tore off for the house. The three new wolves just grinned at each other, shifted to Beta Form, and took off after him.

When the three wolves made it back to the house, Derek was nowhere in sight. They could smell him but couldn't see him. They shifted back to human form and called out to him. No reply.

'Derek? Are you here? I can smell you but where are you?' Stiles asked silently. No reply.

Too late. Derek came crashing down on top of them, tackling them into a sea of arms and laughs as he was waiting in the tree above them.

"No fair!" shouted Danny. "Hey that's my ass!" exclaimed Jackson. They tumbled and wrestled until the three of them were on top of Derek, now back in human form laughing. They laughed too and laid down on top of him and the four of them cuddled again in the light of the morning sun.

"I'm hungry," said Stiles, breaking the silence.

"When aren't you hungry?" replied Jackson, sitting up.

Derek laughed. "I know, right?"

Danny just shook his head and helped Stiles and Jackson up.

They started off for the kitchen.

"Wait," said Derek. "Shower, then food."

"No pouting Stiles, you know the drill," he stated one eyebrow raised.

Stiles reached out and grabbed at Derek's thick cock and said out loud, much to Derek's chagrin, "Yes I know the drill. Good thing it's cordless!" and dodged Derek's swing.

Danny and Jackson just laughed going upstairs.

Derek had renovated his room, what was the master bedroom and the master bathroom. When Jackson and Danny went up the stairs of the still burned out house, they weren't sure what to expect. They were in for a shock.

When they saw Derek's bedroom and the adjoined bathroom, they just stopped in their tracks, their jaws dropped. Stiles, of course was used to it and continued to the bathroom to start the water.

Derek came up behind them, put his head between theirs, grabbing their shoulders. "What do you think? Did I do okay?"

Danny, his mouth still open, just shook his head yes looking at the amazing room that could rival any New York hotel. Derek laughed and urged them toward the light from the bathroom.

"Um, Derek, are we going to, um, shower together?" Jackson asked, uncertain.

Derek looked puzzled, then understood. "Jackson, it's just like showering at the gym, only I doubt it looked like this."

Danny and Jackson's mouths dropped again. The bathroom was huge. The shower, a showcase of black marble and glass would easily fit 10 people and had overhead lights and nozzles from every angle and had benches built into the sides. It was beautiful.

Derek laughed again and pushed them forward. Stiles was already in the shower with all the taps on warm, the steam filling the room and he smiled as everyone stepped inside.

The marble was already warm and the water was perfect and the soap Stiles was using smelled like lavender and peppermint and was making everyone relax and enjoy the warmth.

They took turns scrubbing each other's backs and blowing piles of foam at each other laughing and pushing and shoving having a good time.

Danny had pushed Jackson against the wall and pressed into him from chest to waist, attacking his face with his mouth, kissing him deeply. Even through the steam and the scent of the bubbles, Stiles and Derek could smell the arousal and got erections as they stood there and watched.

'Let's leave them alone' Stiles said silently. Derek nodded his approval, glowing at his mate as they quietly retreated from the shower to the warmth of large soft bath sheets.

They wrapped their towels around them and walked out, looking back at the young wolves, oblivious to their departure.

(Okay, you asked for it. In part 2, Dax gets it on! Reviews requested and welcomed, please.)  
> <p>


	9. Chapter 9 Love Me The Right Way Pt 2

When Your Soul Cries Out

ORIGINAL AUTHOR: Blooboy70 SHOW: "Teen Wolf"  
>TIMELINE: Post Season 1, pre-season 2 PREMISE: Jackson was attacked by Derek after begging him for 'the bite' but didn't know he was followed and we don't know if he will 'turn' or what happened to him in Derek's house.<br>CATEGORIZATION: SLASH; M/M; Stiles/Derek "Sterek", and Danny/Jackson "Dax"

DISCLAIMER: All characters and/or titles from the MTV show "Teen Wolf" are owned by said network entity and only this fictional storyline belongs to me. I am not associated with MTV or any person/s depicted in this work of fiction except in an alternate universe, I am Derek Hale's true mate. ;)

CAUTION - Strong language and M/M interaction - scratch that... M/M SMUT! :D Watch those hands boys and girls. *evil grin*

A/N: This is just pure Dax smut. Well, they are in love so it's hardly smut but it is "action" packed - pun intended. ;)

* * *  
>- - Chapter 9 - Love Me The Right Way Pt. 2<p>

(...cont'. from Ch. 8 Danny had pushed Jackson against the wall and pressed into him from chest to waist, attacking his face with his mouth, kissing him deeply. Even through the steam and the scent of the bubbles, Stiles and Derek could smell the arousal and got erections as they stood there and watched.

'Let's leave them alone,' Stiles said silently. Derek nodded his approval, glowing at his mate as they quietly retreated from the shower to the warmth of large soft bath sheets.

They wrapped their towels around them and walked out, looking back at the young wolves, oblivious to their departure.)

Jackson moaned as he felt the slick marble against his back and Danny's hot mouth making its way from his neck slowly down his torso. The low growl of pleasure Danny was constantly making as he made love to Jackson's creamy white and flawless skin made Jackson's cock throb in time with his heartbeat.

Jackson felt like the top of his head was going to cave in. Danny began sucking his cock so hard he didn't know if he could last.

"This is amazing," huffed Danny, as he pulled back to catch his breath. He looked up at Jackson who was sweating and panting, his mouth agape.

Jackson, stuttered, "Y-, Y-, You have no idea," and then hissed as Danny drew tiny circles around his pucker with a spit covered finger while continuing his oral onslaught of Jackson's shaft. "It's never been like this. With two wolves, holy... Oh, my God..."

Danny's dick bounced at that sound and his eyes flashed orange like they did before. He held Jackson's cock by the base, extended his tongue to lave under the head and rested the head on his tongue and slowly scanned his eyes upwards to meet Jackson's.

He grinned, and painfully slowly, slid his mouth, just his tongue touching, under Jackson's steely rod his own hard on twitching as he heard Jackson's breath catch.

He slowly closed his eyes, and returned to growling, wrapping his lips around Jackson, savoring in his mate's pleasure as it was his too. His circling finger started to dip into Jackson's tight ass, causing Jackson to moan and start to press down onto his finger, a slight bouncing motion.

Danny increased his speed on Jackson's dick and Jackson gasped out loud "FUCK!" as he pushed down hard, Danny's entire finger burying in his tight hole.

Danny's eyes flashed again, the scent of arousal from Jackson spiking and making him feel drunk with pleasure.

Jackson continued to buck into Danny's finger while Danny started sucking on his balls, drawing them into his mouth one at a time feeling their smooth encasement drag past his teeth.

"Oh, Danny..." Jackson whimpered. "More... please!" he begged.

Danny extended his middle finger and added it alongside his index finger and Jackson took it without missing a stroke, hissing a "Yes... oh God, I don't want it to end!"

Jackson reached down and added his own finger to his ass as he ran his other hand's fingers up and down his own chest, stopping only to twist his nipple, growling.

Jackson looked down at Danny and shifted to his Beta Form, still riding the fingers. Danny grinned and flashed his orange eyes, his mouth stuffed with Jackson's cock..

Jackson growled and before Danny could stop it, he grabbed Danny, pushed him onto his back in the giant black shower and straddled him. Danny let out a loud "Oompfh" when he hit the marble floor but wasn't hurt. Jackson laughed, and put his claws on Danny's chest and dragged them down it leaving tiny red lines, making Danny groan with pleasure.

Jackson leaned forward to lick the tiny marks and pushed back until he felt Danny's cock slip upward dragging its fat mushroom head against his wanton hole and slide up against the small of his back. He felt the precome slicking his back and the topside of Danny's cock and he started to slide back and forth, Danny's rod sliding up and down Jackson's crack.

Danny felt his balls draw up as the head of his dick dragged across Jackson's hole, feeling the soft tiny hairs tickling at the same time.

He grabbed Jackson's hands and interlaced his fingers, their palms connected. He bent his elbows which brought Jackson's torso down to his and he held him just above his face and looked into his eyes.

At the same time, Jackson maneuvered so that Danny's blunt tip was pressed against his hole begging entrance.

He felt Jackson push backward and his cock started to the breach the tunnel. He stopped him.

"Are you sure?" he asked. "You've never done it before because you said it was too big, so I always got fucked by you."

Jackson's eyes flashed back to his normal blue as he shifted back.. He leaned forward and kissed Danny's mouth, his tongue flicking in and tasting everything he could from his boyfriend. His mate. Forever.

He pulled back and whispered against Danny's wet mouth. "Danny, I love you with all my soul."

Still pressed against Danny's mouth, he gasped as he slid back, taking Danny's entire length in one stroke. His wolf howled in pain and pleasure.

Danny's mouth opened wider and he leaned upward to take more of Jackson's mouth into his. He let his hands go and wrapped them around his mate's shoulders and pulled him in tighter, careful to not move his dick, buried in Jackson's heat.

Jackson, pulled back a little and brushed Danny's cheek with is hand and kissed him softly. He whispered, "Fuck me, Danny. Fuck me slow and fuck me deep." He was practically begging, lust glazing over his eyes.

As Danny slowly rolled his hips down, Jackson's mouth grew wider as he continued sliding out, leaving only the head in. "Oh, my God, Jax. I love you!" he gasped as he pushed slowly back in, Jackson whining in pleasure.

Hearing his mate, his lover, enjoying this so much was reward enough just being here with him in this space and time.

The steam from the shower kept them warm and moist as they started to move, their arms and mouths swirling against each other drinking in each other like it was the first time.

It was a day of firsts for the young couple. For both of them it was the first day as a full wolf. For Danny, it was his first day as a wolf period. It was their first time to make love in a shower, lying down at least, and it was Jackson's first time to bottom. It was Danny's first time to top anyone and was thankful it was with someone he loved.

Danny pushed Jackson back and then Jackson surprised him by pulling his feet up and putting his arms behind him on the floor, so he was like a crab, still impaled on Danny's dick. Danny began to whimper as Jackson began to move up and down, fucking himself with Danny's big dick, whining each time it stabbed into his prostate. Jackson's own perfect cock was dripping it's sweet nectar all over Danny's washboard abs.

Danny could smell it and reached his fingers down, taking some of the sweet fluid running down Jackson's shaft and sucked it from his fingers. "Damn, you taste good!" he exclaimed.

That was like throwing gasoline on a fire and Jackson's furnace was about to explode. His eyes flashed and he started to bounce faster, feeling like he was splitting himself open.

He bounced faster and faster, as Danny reached out and started jacking his swinging cock. He felt his balls draw up and felt the pressure rising in his core as he felt the volcano in him erupt.

Danny kept stroking and stroking Jackson's velvety cock as Jackson started slamming down on Danny's dick buried in his ass, bottoming out against his prostate and started crying out, half howling, in total ecstasy. Danny's eyes marveled as long, thick, white ropes of cum shot out of Jackson's cock, flying up as Jackson continued to fuck himself deep and hard on Danny's aching cock.

They landed with audible splats against his thighs and Danny's chest and neck. He shot and shot, the best orgasm of his life to date. One of the ropes hit Danny's open mouth and his tongue darted out to claim it and his eyes flashed. His inner wolf ready to burst out of his chest.

Danny pushed up, causing Jackson to raise forward, tucking his knees back and then Danny rolled them over, the water on the black marble making it easy to flip. Jackson was still impaled on Danny's long cock as he was on his back on the shower floor then Danny pulled out and grabbed his dick, stroking it fast and hard. Jackson whimpered at the void he now felt inside but sat up on his elbows lust and love on his face as he saw the white streaks dripping down Danny's tanned torso, the contrast making him dizzy. His wolf wanted more.

He growled, and pushed Danny backward, again onto his back on the black marble, Danny's eyes wide, wondering what was going on. Jackson took some soap, quickly using his hands to whip up a foam on Danny's dick and ass, laughing when Danny bucked in his hands as he washed him and watched as the soap bubbles retreated. Despite the soap's scent, the smell of arousal and the taste of Jackson's load in his mouth kept him centered and focused on his lover.

Jackson, still growling, threw himself down on all fours and pulled Danny's smooth and hot to the touch cock into his mouth sucking and jacking like a starving animal, begging for more. The taste of the soap quickly replaced by Danny's exquisite taste and rivulets of precome. Danny just stayed still, his skin on fire as Jackson's tongue flicked and licked and his mouth sucked on his cock and balls. As he felt the burn rising again from his groin, his toes curling, the burn worked its way up and he lifted his eyes to see Jackson licking, and jacking, completely mesmerized by his lover's cock. He smiled inside at the completely hot scene as he watched his cock being worshipped by his Jax. He was just about to lose it when he saw Jackson put a finger into his mouth alongside his cock, wetting it, and then with a wicked grin, looked into Danny's eyes as he buried it into Danny's ass at the same time as he deep throated Danny's entire length.

Danny threw his head back growling as the orgasm fired out of him, down Jackson's throat, choking him with the sheer volume of it, as Jackson continued to finger fuck him now with two fingers, barely able to hit Danny's prostate but succeeding nonetheless.

Jackson was unable to take the entire amount and had to pull off and some dribbled out. He kept his fingers moving in Danny's hot passage as he kept jacking him with the other hand, savoring the flavor of his lover in his mouth.

Danny looked up and saw the cum dripping from Jackson's lips as he tried to get to it all. He pulled back, Jackson's fingers falling free from his ass and sat up and captured Jackson's face in his hands. "Oh my God, Jackson. That was awesome. Thank you."

Jackson, kissed him, tasting himself still on Danny's lips, and said "Anytime my precious Daniel. I love you."

"I love you too, Jax," Danny replied. Jackson loved being called Jax by him, and smiled with a big 'oh yes' on his lips and started licking Danny's face, cleaning the come off of it. It was his after all.

Danny, did the same thing to Jackson, each of them careful in their ministrations to get every drop of semen from the other's body and then leaned in to share it in a long, passionate kiss, tongues swirling.

Bathing in the afterglow of the best sex of either of their lives, they slowly stood up, kissing and rubbing, and helped each other to wash off, laughing and playing and loving.

When they finished cleaning up after their lovemaking, they turned off all the taps and stood there looking at each other, naked, dripping, and in love.

Danny saw Jackson's eyes start to get wet and he took Jackson's face in his hands again, and kissed him softly. "I love you Jackson Whitmore, with all my being."

Jackson's heart burst and laid his head on Danny's shoulder, wrapping his arms around Danny, and held him. "I love you too. Forever," he spoke softly against Danny's soft and damp shoulder.

"I really do, Jax. I want to be yours forever," Danny spoke softly.

Jackson, sobbed a single sob, of joy, against Danny's shoulder as he felt a warm hand rubbing up and down his back, and another hand holding him and stroking his wet hair.

Jackson laughed with sheer joy, brushing the tears from his eyes, and took Danny by the hand and they stepped out and took turns drying each other off gently and the scent of love filling the large bathroom and their hearts.

(Okay, yes I'm a sappy romantic with a dirty mind. No, that's not a paradox. So, enough for now. I will continue perhaps Sunday or Monday. Merry Christmas/Happy Hanukkah/Happy Solstice. Reviews requested and welcomed, please.)  
> <p>


	10. Chapter 10  Afterglow

When Your Soul Cries Out

ORIGINAL AUTHOR: Blooboy70 SHOW: "Teen Wolf"  
>TIMELINE: Post Season 1, pre-season 2 PREMISE: Jackson was attacked by Derek after begging him for 'the bite' but didn't know he was followed and we don't know if he will 'turn' or what happened to him in Derek's house.<br>CATEGORIZATION: SLASH; M/M; Stiles/Derek "Sterek", and Danny/Jackson "Dax"

DISCLAIMER: All characters and/or titles from the MTV show "Teen Wolf" are owned by said network entity and only this fictional storyline belongs to me. I am not associated with MTV or any person/s depicted in this work of fiction except in an alternate universe, I am Derek Hale's true mate. ;)

CAUTION - M/M interaction.

A/N: I am hoping because of the holiday that folks didn't get to chapter 9. Either that or the hardcore Dax freaked them out. Not one review. :'( Hope it's not because you are sick of the story.

* * *  
>- - Chapter 10 - Afterglow<p>

(...cont'. from Ch. 9 Jackson, sobbed a single sob, of joy, against Danny's shoulder as he felt a warm hand rubbing up and down his back, and another hand holding him and stroking his wet hair.

Jackson laughed with sheer joy, brushing the tears from his eyes, and took Danny by the hand and they stepped out and took turns drying each other off gently and the scent of love filling the large bathroom and their hearts.)

Jackson and Danny padded downstairs to join Derek and Stiles in the kitchen. Derek was busy setting the table, and Stiles was preparing what looked like a feast.

Everyone was still in their towels. To no one's surprise, Stiles had his wrapped around his head in a very large turbin, the rest of his lean but cut body exposed. He jerked and hissed each time the sausage popped and burned his skin.

Jackson stopped at the table, his arms folded regarding Stiles. Danny stood next to him, his arms around him, with both his eyebrows up.

Derek caught their scent of laughter and love, and looked over. They met his gaze and then all three turned to look at Stiles, cooking away, and singing and dancing in front of the stove, unaware he had an audience.

Like when you are preoccupied and then stop to realize no one else is talking or moving and then you look to see what's happening, he turned and froze to see all three sets of eyes on him, large grins on their faces.

"What?" he asked, nonchalantly. And then grinned his million-dollar grin.

The three young men all started laughing and he laughed too.

They sat at the table, still in their towels, Stiles headgear now wrapped around his waist as he brought the last platter to their overflowing table.

Jackson looked at the steaming pile of links that was placed near him and sniffed.

"Is that...?" he started.

Stiles, with love in his eyes answered before he finished. "Yes, it's venison."

Jackson, without thinking, being ravenous after his morning with Danny and their night in the woods, shot out his fork to skewer a few and pile them onto his plate and put one into his mouth and started to chew.

He caught a strange scent and stopped chewing, half a link still sticking out of his mouth. He looked over at Danny next to him who had that "Oops!" look on his face, then over to Stiles, who had the same look and then looked down, pressing his lips into a thin line, and then his gaze landed on Derek. Derek's face was hard and stoic.

He gulped, swallowing part of his food, but the remainder of it still sticking out of his now reddening face.

His eyes darted around, and Stiles, spoke, breaking the silence. "Um, Jackson, we, um, let the Alpha go first. And um, then we get to eat." Stiles cleared his throat, looked over at Derek's narrowing eyes, and then back down at his plate.

Jackson's heart started to speed up, fearing what Derek was going to do. He still had the sausage hanging from his mouth looking like it was about to fall. His scent was wafting over to Derek of submission, and Derek's nostrils caught it but he didn't react. He stared at Jackson, his eyes, glowing slightly red.

Jackson whimpered and the sausage fell from his mouth, landing in his orange juice, splashing him in the face.

Derek burst out laughing and the table quickly understood it was all a big joke at Jackson's expense and Danny and Stiles laughed too seeing Jackson's face getting redder with embarrassment. He just sat there, orange juice dripping from his chin and nose and Derek came over to him and grabbed him from his chair pulling him into his arms, and hugging him. Derek licked a drop of juice from his chin, laughed again, and hugged him tighter, laughing more. Jackson felt the warmth and love radiating from his Alpha and felt Derek's booming laughter vibrating against him, making him feel safe.

He pulled back his face and looked into Derek's eyes and said, "I love you, Derek," and kissed him quickly on the cheek. He rested his face and chin on Derek's shoulder, his feet off the ground, totally content. "I love you all," he said, his eyes closed.

Stiles and Danny came over and they shared in the love of their alpha, and each other in a big group hug.

The room was full of laughter, the scents of happiness, brotherhood, love, and togetherness. It was good and it was perfect. They were family. They were Pack.

(I figured we needed some comic relief and a chapter without pain, tears, or angst. Just joy and laughter. Let me know what you guys think as I am contemplating ending it here and perhaps starting a new story. Reviews requested and welcomed, please.)  
> <p>


	11. Chapter 11  Stray

When Your Soul Cries Out

ORIGINAL AUTHOR: Blooboy70 SHOW: "Teen Wolf"  
>TIMELINE: Post Season 1, pre-season 2<p>

PREMISE: Jackson was attacked by Derek after begging him for "the bite" but didn't know he was followed and we don't know if he will "turn" or what happened to him in Derek's house.

CATEGORIZATION: SLASH; M/M; Stiles/Derek "Sterek", and Danny/Jackson "Dax"

DISCLAIMER: All characters and/or titles from the MTV show "Teen Wolf" are owned by said network entity and only this fictional storyline belongs to me. I am not associated with MTV or any person/s depicted in this work of fiction except, in an alternate universe, I am Derek Hale's true mate. ;)

CAUTION - M/M interaction. If that's not your thing then why are you reading this? :p

A/N: Time lapse - 2 months - school is out; it's summertime; and yes, this chapter is sappy, but fret not... You know it's always calm before the storm. *wink* Stay with me...

* * *  
>- - Chapter 11 - Stray<p>

(...cont'. Stiles and Danny came over and they shared in the love of their alpha, and each other in a big group hug.

The room was full of laughter, the scents of happiness, brotherhood, love, and togetherness. It was good and it was perfect. They were family. They were Pack.)

* * *  
>The renovations at Derek's house are almost complete. The work has been hard and tiring but it has brought the pack closer. Derek, of course, does most of the work himself. He isn't sure why he feels compelled to do it. That's a lie. He knows exactly why. Two reasons: to honor his family to bring their estate back to it's former glory, and for his mate Stiles.<p>

The Pack has gathered, like they do every full moon for the hunt and for recreation and training. Derek is a patient instructor but won't accept from each of his wolves, even his mate Stiles, anything less than their best. He wants them to be the best they can for their mates, for the pack, and for themselves. He pushes each one to take the extra step, swim one more lap, lift 10 more pounds, read one more chapter, each time. He is strengthening their bodies, their minds, and their spirits. He loves each one, and would do anything to protect them. Like a wolf and its offspring, you don't mess with them or you will suffer the parent's wrath.

It is early afternoon, after lunch, Derek is in the backyard, placing the last brick in what will be a very large outdoor barbecue grill. Jackson, Danny, and Stiles are in the pool, splashing and yelling and jumping on each other, enjoying their summer. Last night was the second full moon for each of the young wolves and they are relaxing after their hunt, enjoying each other.

Derek looks up when he hears Stiles yell, "Derek, help!", only to see it's because Danny and Jackson had ganged up on him both splashing him at the same time. He smiled, and his heart rate slowed again.

"You asked for it Stiles. I told you the bucket wasn't a good idea. You dished it out, now take it," he laughs. He looks and Stiles is staring back, his mouth open and arms out with palms up in mock surprise.

Danny and Jackson, pausing briefly because Derek was talking, just looked at each other, then quickly to Derek, seeing an almost imperceptible nod. They grinned and both jumped on top of Stiles, pushing him under, laughing. Stiles resurfaced a few feet away, head popping above the water. "No love. No love I tell you!" he chortled, which got him another round of splashes.

'I love you, you know that,' he thought to Stiles. 'You'd better. And yes, I love you too Der,' was the silent reply he got back. Derek smiled and went back to his work, setting the level on top of the brick he has just set. The final brick.

He was concentrating so intensely that he didn't realize the splashing had subsided somewhat. What he didn't see was Jackson, carrying the plastic bucket filled with pool water, sneaking up behind him. Danny and Stiles were in the pool, bobbing, edging him on silently.

"What?" Derek said as he started to turn, sensing something behind him. Too late. Jackson upended the bucket over Derek's head, soaking the dark haired boy. He laughed and quickly turned to run back to the safety of the pool.

Derek let out a loud growl, whirled and ran after him. Jackson heard the growl, sprinting for the edge of the pool. "Ahhhh! Derek no!" Derek caught him in a full side tackle, and his forward momentum sent them both into the pool, causing a very large splash.

Under the water, Jackson wriggled free and retreated to the side of the pool where Danny and Stiles had high-tailed it too as well. He surfaced between the two boys, laughing and sputtering. The three of them looked and Derek hadn't surfaced. Stiles knew Derek was an excellent swimmer, so he was suspect at the delay.

"Uh, guys, I have a feeling that-" but was cut off mid-sentence with Derek surfacing right in front of them with a huge whoosh of water that nearly drowned them all, growling loudly. They could tell from his scent, even diluted with the chlorine that he wasn't angry put playful, and he started splashing them all.

They caught their breath and then the three of them tackled him, not very successfully of course, but they succeeded in their goal of getting Derek to stop his work and join them for some fun. The four continued to tackle, splash, and cavort in the pool enjoying each other.

Derek had Stiles sitting on his shoulders and Danny had Jackson on his. They were playing a game of chicken in the pool, when Derek stopped and turned towards the front of the house, Stiles falling backwards into the water.

"Hey, why did you stop?" exclaimed Stiles as he came up and Derek's growl silenced him and the others too. They froze in the pool, looking at Derek, sensing something was happening.

Derek sniffed as the wind brought a scent to him that he wanted desperately to smell. The other three caught it too, and Stiles piped up. "Oh, my God. Is that..." and Derek's growl shushed him again.

Derek got to the end of the pool and got out. The boys marveled at Derek's shirtless body, his cargoes clinging to his round and taunt ass like a second skin. Water dripped from his body as he stood, running his hands back through his thick, black hair to squeeze some of the water off him. He shook his hands telling the three to "Stay here. I'll handle this." None of them uttered a word, not even Stiles.

From around the side of the house walked a young, dark haired boy, looking at the scene with a forlorn look on his face. Derek caught his scent again as it shifted to one of fear as he met Derek's gaze.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, his face hard and his tone vibrating slightly. It was the voice of the Alpha but Derek remained in human form. It wasn't loud but it was intimidating nonetheless. "I thought you said you didn't want anything to do with us and that you didn't need us 'stupid wolves' any more?" he asked sarcastically. The young boy, winced at Derek's stinging words.

The breeze brought the scent of submission and supplication to him. The face of the young man was facing the ground now, and Derek saw tears hit the shale stones of the patio, making dark splash patterns.

Derek growled softly and the scent changed, adding fear.

"I'm not going to hurt you," he said, his voice still Alpha. He reached over and took the chin of the boy and lifted the face so he could see his eyes. The eyes did not meet his as the scent of submission flared. Derek was pleased.

"I'm sorry, Derek" a soft voice came. "I was wrong. About a lot of things," the dark haired boy said.

"Look at me," Derek commanded, his voice, returning to normal. The boy looked at him, his beautiful, brown eyes brimming with tears again.

"Please forgive me Derek. I didn't know what to do. I didn't know where else to go. I don't want to be alone. I was so wrong..." and he started sobbing, his head once again drooping.

Derek pulled him into his chest, the young boy gasping then relaxing into Derek's arms, the tears and sobs coming without abandon now. Derek put his chin on the top of the boy's head, and held him in his arms, stroking the back of his hair, trying to console him.

The young boy spoke, between sobs, so Derek had to put it all together. "Are you sure that's what you want?" he asked.

He pulled the brown-eyed face back and his green eyes saw his answer. "Yes, please. I'm so, very sorry." The boy's body convulsed in Derek's arms, sobs wracking him from head to toe.

Behind him, Derek heard the other three boys coming up to stand there and watch. They were silent and still, observing the scene in their backyard. Stiles had tears in his eyes as he felt Derek's scent change to acceptance and love. Danny smiled and leaned his head into Jackson's.

Derek pulled the boy back, his face still dropping, and his arms, hanging at his side. The boy, quieted his sobs, and wiped his face with one arm, succeeding in only smearing the tears. He opened his eyes and looked at Derek, his lip quivering.

He shifted his feet slightly more apart, and bared his throat to Derek, his scent of submission in full. Derek's eyes growled red and he shifted to Alpha form but remained where he was. The dark haired boy closed his eyes, and whispered softly, "Please. Claim me. I want to be where I belong." A single tear ran down his cheek.

Behind him, Derek heard Stiles inhale sharply and cover his mouth. Jackson tweaked him to keep him quiet.

The Alpha didn't respond to the noise behind him. He bared his fangs, and said, "Welcome home, Scott," and sank his fangs into the exposed neck in front of him, claiming the beta as his own. Bringing him back to the pack.

Tears of elation ran down Scott's face and the faces of his three brothers watching just a short distance away.

Their brother was home.

* * * (Okay, yes, I did it again. I made myself cry. I told you, it's that song from Two Steps from Hell back in Ch. 5. Gets me every time. Next chapter, less sap, more angst and action; I promise. Perhaps weapons? Reviews requested and welcomed, please.)


	12. Chapter 12  Orphan Pt 1

When Your Soul Cries Out

ORIGINAL AUTHOR: Blooboy70

SHOW: "Teen Wolf"

TIMELINE: Post Season 1, pre-season 2

PREMISE: Jackson was attacked by Derek after begging him for "the bite" but didn't know he was followed and we don't know if he will "turn" or what happened to him in Derek's house.

CATEGORIZATION: SLASH; M/M; Stiles/Derek "Sterek", and Danny/Jackson "Dax"

DISCLAIMER: All characters and/or titles from the MTV show "Teen Wolf" are owned by said network entity and only this fictional storyline belongs to me. I am not associated with MTV or any person/s depicted in this work of fiction except, in an alternate universe, I am Derek Hale's true mate. ;)

CAUTION - M/M interaction. If that's not your thing then why are you reading this? :p

- - Chapter 12 – Orphan, Pt. 1

(...cont'. from Ch. 11 - The Alpha didn't respond to the noise behind him. He bared his fangs, and said, "Welcome home, Scott," and sank his fangs into the exposed neck in front of him, claiming the beta as his own. Bringing him back to the pack.

Tears of elation ran down Scott's face and the faces of his three brothers watching just a short distance away.

Their brother was home.)

Derek released his jaw from Scott's neck, his fangs dripping blood. He closed his teeth, sucking in the blood, and swallowed it feeling Scott's submission begin to solidify.

After Derek killed his Uncle Peter, Scott's position in the pack transferred to Derek, but only if Scott willingly submitted as he was not a natural born werewolf. Since Scott didn't submit to Peter's alpha, he was basically a free agent - a lone wolf.

Scott and the rest of the pack felt the shift in the pack as it grew stronger. Derek's Alpha gained in strength as well. It took him a little more effort than before to bring it under control and shift back to his human state.

He smiled with pride as he watched the younger wolves come forward to embrace the newest member of the pack, although Scott was the senior wolf having been turned before any of the rest.

He licked the rest of the blood from his lips as he went inside to put on some new shorts, having shredded his during his Alpha shift.

_Where are you going? _asked Stiles silently to him.

_Unless you want to stare at my junk all day, I need new shorts_, he replied back in thought. No sooner had he finished the thought, he smelled Stiles's arousal waft towards him. "Stiles!" he exclaimed.

All three of the other wolves, pushed Stiles back and expressed their feigned disgust at Stiles's added scent.

"Gross, dude!" quipped Jackson.

"Stiles, contain yourself!" said Danny.

"Really, Stiles? I just got here and I have to smell you wanting to hump Derek's leg again?" said Scott, trying to frown but ended up just grinning at his best friend. Once again he was with Stiles and he was happy.

Stiles just shrugged and replied, "When you have a man that hot, what can you do? I mean, come on, have you seen the ass on him? Dayyum!"

"STILES!" the three other wolves said in unison. They grabbed him and all four of them tumbled into the pool, laughing again.

Derek returned to the pool to collect his shredded shorts, retrieving the items in his pockets and tossed the fabric into a nearby bin. He looked at the barbecue grill he was working on earlier and saw that that final brick was crooked. He started to fume, then realized that it would be a reminder of good times when the pack needed it. He looked at his four wolves in the pool splashing and romping in the summer heat enjoying life. He smiled, his pride wafting out.

Scott caught Derek's scent and recognized it. He smiled and lifted his chin turning his neck slightly, which made Derek grin and close his eyes with a nod of acceptance.

Scott smiled even larger, life returning to his eyes like before. Before he decided to go it alone.

Later that afternoon, Derek called Danny over to him and whispered in his ear. He nodded and then went inside. Derek called the remaining three wolves over and set them to the task of washing all the pack's cars.

Scott groaned. "My first day and I get chores?" Derek's growl shut him up quickly.

Jackson chuckled which earned him a shoulder punch from Scott, and a laugh from Stiles.

Derek waited a few minutes and then went inside to talk to Danny.

Stiles, of course, knew what was happening but Jackson and Scott were oblivious. They were play sparring as they went to the new garage and were pulling out the hoses, sprayers, buckets, and sponges.

Derek saw Danny sitting at the desk, pencil in hand, contemplating a piece of paper he had in front of him. Derek came up behind him, and put his hands on his shoulders, and started to lightly massage them. Danny just made a soft whimper that would sound like a purr to anyone listening.

"So, what is left?" asked Derek.

"Well, as far as I can tell, we have everything. I put all the food in the fridge in the garage so Jackson wouldn't find it."

Derek gave him an approving squeeze. "Good. Did you remember to move the steaks to the fridge to defrost?"

"Yes, they are good. The potato salad is done. The macaroni salad is done. The baked beans are done, they just need re-heated. I figured it would be hard to hide that smell if we left them in the crock all day."

"Smart boy. What else? Bread? Drinks? Dessert?" he asked Danny looking at the list over Danny's shoulder.

"The drinks are in the cooler behind the lawn mower so he wouldn't get suspicious with it out front. The ice cream is in the freezer, and the cake will be here in an hour. Bags of ice are in the freezer, and the bread is in the oven, we just need to heat it back up. I think we have it all."

Derek gave him an approving squeeze and kissed the top of his head. "I have to hand it to you. You did a great job. I hope Jackson realizes what a good mate you are to him."

Danny put the pencil back in the cup near the front of the desk, and slid the paper back, and made motions to get up. Derek slid aside to let Danny stand. Danny closed the roll-top desk and turned to look at Derek.

He smiled, and threw his arms around Derek, his scent of love, submission, and gratitude filling the space between them.

Derek hugged him in return, and rubbed his hands on his back.

"We are lucky to have you Derek. I am lucky, considering…"

Derek cut him off. "Danny, I told you. Forget that. It was a misunderstanding. I am fine. My face is fine. You were protecting Jackson. As his and your Alpha that speaks volumes to me. Let's not forget when I almost killed you…" he trailed off, squeezing Danny tighter.

"Thank you, Derek. I love you." Danny replied. "And yes, Jackson is lucky to have me."

Derek released him and they looked at each other and laughed.

"Besides," Danny said, one eyebrow raised, "Jackson's birthday present will be one he won't forget." He licked his thumb, turned his hips to put his thumb against his ass and made a hissing sound. "Ssssssss. It's hot!"

Derek and he laughed again. They turned and went out the front door to check on the boys and see how the cars were coming along.

"You go on and help," he told Danny, giving him a play swat on the butt as Danny bounded off the porch to join the rest of the pack.

Derek just grinned to see the boys, not surprisingly, spraying each other, throwing the sponges, chasing each other around the cars, and horsing around.

"You know," he admonished. "There won't be any dinner until all the cars are washed."

They stopped and looked at him, their mouths and eyes wide.

"But…" Stiles started.

"You know the rules. Chores, then food. You too, Scott. You don't get special treatment just because it's your first day," he said sternly with a smile.

Scott beamed. "Yes, sir. Right away, sir!"

He was hit in the face with a sponge from Jackson. "Kiss ass!" They both laughed and returned to scrubbing Derek's Camaro.

As the boys were finishing up and Jackson rolled the last hose up, he heard a faint sound coming up the drive. It sounded like a vehicle, tires crunching across the gravel of the road leading up to the main gate.

"Derek," he said. "I think there's someone coming!"

Derek turned in the direction of the driveway, hearing the van leave the gravel road and turn into the main drive passing through the open gate.

"I wonder who it could be?" he feigned. "I wasn't expecting the grill supply delivery until tomorrow. Hmmm."

His eyes shot daggers at Stiles and Danny as they struggled to not laugh.

The van pulled up in front of the house, in the circle drive, stopping very gently. Derek had walked from the side drive where the cars were being washed to meet the driver.

Jackson didn't see the side of the van, but Stiles and Danny exchanged knowing glances.

"Jackson, you go put up the last hose and I will move the cars back," Danny offered.

"Okay," he replied not knowing it was his way of getting him to go to the back away from the van hoping he hadn't seen it.

As Jackson came back around the front of the house, he saw the van disappearing back down the road and had to squint to see the lettering on the van through the dust it was kicking up.

"Beacon… House. Beacon Hills… House. Beacon Hills, something… House." He strained to catch a better look. "Beacon Hills Bake House."

He turned to see the front door closing, no one in sight, Stiles's laughter being stifled by something, or someone.

'_Why would Beacon Hills Bake House be delivering grill supplies?' _he thought, turning to walk up the path to the front door. "They don't do grill stuff, they bake things. They bake…" and his heart skipped then started beating faster. "They bake things. They bake cakes!" and he ran up the steps, with a huge grin on his face, and burst through the front door.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, JACKSON!" said everyone in the house at once.

"Yes! Oh, my God. Is that a…" he stammered. "Is that, a Beacon Hills Bake House Six Layer Blue Velvet cake?"

Danny laughed. Jackson looked and sounded just like a little boy. "Of course it is, my blond sweetheart. I know it's your favorite and it's your birthday!"

Jackson, still just grinning like an idiot, looked at everyone in the room, then at the cake, and said "For me?"

They all just laughed. "Of course, blondie. It is your birthday isn't it?" said Stiles as he came over and put his arm around Jackson's shoulder.

"You see, Danny boy here, and Derek, and of course, me, well, we wanted to surprise you. So, we have been planning this for a while."

"That's right," rang in Derek. "We have all your favorite foods for tonight's celebration. Steak, potato salad, macaroni salad, baked beans, fresh bread…"

"Baked last night by yours truly," interrupted Stiles.

"Yes," continued Derek. "Fresh yeast rolls like the ones from the school cafeteria, and… cake and ice cream. Your favorites. Although I must admit I have never had Blue Velvet cake."

"Oh. My. God. Derek! It's, it's, it's…" Jackson stuttered.

'I think," stepped in Danny, "I think, what he's trying to say, is that it's the best thing ever and you must try it. Right hon?"

"Yes," Jackson said excited and bounced more like Stiles than himself. "It's just the awesomest." _(Credit to BoyOnStrings for that word!)_

"Hey, that's my word!" scolded Stiles.

"Yes, I know, but trust me… it applies," Jackson replied smiling.

"Okay, then let's get cleaned up and start. Everyone get washed up while Scott and I take this to the kitchen."

Derek and Scott lifted the large cake gingerly from the entry way table and hefted it down the hallway to the kitchen.

They placed the cake in the center of the huge granite island Derek had installed for Stiles so he could work his culinary magic.

"This place is nice, Derek," said Scott. "I am impressed."

"This place is your home too, Scott. I want you to feel welcome here any time. Any time you need anything we are here. We are your family – your pack. We rely on each other. Can we rely on you and can you rely on us?"

Scott replied with a soft look in his eyes, and a quiet voice, "Yes, Derek. I can. I promise."

Derek pulled him towards him and grabbed him around the neck and gave him a noogie.

"Help! Okay, okay! I give! Uncle, Uncle!" Scott yelped trying to wriggle free.

Derek just laughed and released him, and gave him a big hug. "Now go get washed up; we have a lot to do."

"I do need to talk to you afterwards, please. I need to tell you about…"

"Scott, I know. I already know about the Argents. I was just waiting for you to tell me." Derek stopped and regarded him as love wafted from him.

Scott just looked back, and smiled. "Thank you, Derek. I love you too."

Derek watched as he bounded up the stairs to join his brothers getting ready for dinner, their loud raucous raising his ire. 'These pups will be the death of me,' he thinks, chuckling.

"You love us and you know it!" replied Stiles yelling down the stairs to Derek's thought.

Derek just laughed and went out to the back patio to light the grill.

The boys came back downstairs, jabbering and rough-housing, and went out the back to where Derek was busy setting things up.

"Danny, you go get the drinks, and Stiles, you bring out the cups, silverware, plates, and napkins. Scott you get the ice, Danny can show you, and help him lift the ice chest.

"What can I do?" asked Jackson.

"Nothing," replied Stiles. "This is your day, admit it, you thought we forgot!"

Jackson blushed. "Yes, I didn't want to say anything as it was our second big hunt and all, and the first time we got to use the pool, and… you know."

Danny gave him a kiss and walked with Scott to the garage.

"You know, Jackson," Stiles said, "you take note of this. This was all Danny's idea. He loves you a lot you know."

Derek turned his head and nodded in agreement with Stiles as Jackson just beamed.

"I know. He's always loved me. More than I deserve." Jackson's eyes became wet.

"Stop that now," said Stiles softly. "Or you'll make me cry. And if I cry, then ole' sour wolf will cry, and then where will we be."

Stiles ducked just in time to miss getting hit by a pair of tongs flying at him.

"Derek, you will be washing those before you touch our steaks, right?" teased Stiles, seeing Derek's eyebrow had raised, but not ducking in time to miss Derek clipping him on the back of the head.

"Ow!" Stiles yelped, and then smiled his million-dollar grin, flashing it from Derek and then to Jackson, and then back to Derek.

Derek just rolled his eyes and returned to tending the grill.

Jackson just laughed, loving being here with all of them.

'_Bzzzzz!_' went his leg. He had forgotten when he changed shorts upstairs, out of his wet ones, his cell phone was on vibrate in the side pocket.

He looked at the screen and saw it was his mom. He frowned and slid his finger across the screen to answer the call.

"Hi, Mom. What's…" he stopped.

It didn't take werewolf hearing to hear the loud voice coming from the earpiece, yelling at him.

"But Mom… Mom, would you… No, it's not like… Mom, would you stop. Mom… okay, fine. I'll be right there… don't have a cow!" Jackson put the phone back in his pocket and put his head in his hands.

"Is everything all right?" asked Derek, his tone one of concern and protection.

"It's my mom," Jackson replied.

"I gathered that much, and she didn't sound happy. What did she want?"

"She said she needs to speak to me urgently. She was drinking, I could hear it in her voice."

Jackson's scent changed to fear and worry, and his shoulders slumped almost like defeat.

"I need to go talk to her. I shouldn't be very long. Can we put things on pause, until I get her settled down? I won't be more than 30 minutes. 45 tops."

"Do you want me to go with you?" asked Danny as he and Scott returned to the back patio.

"No, but thank you. I don't want anyone to see her like this." Jackson was ashamed.

Derek walked over and grabbed his shoulders. "It's nothing to be ashamed of. We are your pack, your brothers. We are here for you and love you. We will protect you and help you in any way we can. Remember that, pup!"

Jackson, encouraged by that, dashed a tear from his eye, and said "Thank you. I'll be back in a flash."

He smiled and ran to the side of the house to his car and jumped in. The Porsche's engine raced as he took off squealing the tires out of the gate.

"Like a bat out of hell," mused Danny, shaking his head. Everyone just laughed except Derek.

His eyes narrowed and he regarded the sky, sensing something. He wasn't sure what was wrong. Perhaps it was just his inner wolf wanting to protect his pack. _'Hmmm.' _he thought to himself and went back to grill, to turn it down as they waited for Jackson's return.

(Yes, that was long. This is part one of a two part chapter. I will give you a peek.

_As Jackson got to his house, he saw his Dad's car was in the driveway. 'This can't be good,' he thought._

_As he put his key in the lock he heard a gunshot from inside the house, followed by a man's scream, breaking glass, and a second gunshot._

_He ripped open the door using his new wolf strength, and raced toward the sound in the back of the house. The smells of blood, booze, and gun smoke made his nostrils burn._

Come back for part 2 of Ch. 12 – Orphan. Reviews requested and welcomed, please.)


	13. Chapter 13  Orphan Pt 2

When Your Soul Cries Out

ORIGINAL AUTHOR: Blooboy70

SHOW: "Teen Wolf"

TIMELINE: Post Season 1, pre-season 2

PREMISE: Jackson was attacked by Derek after begging him for "the bite" but didn't know he was followed and we don't know if he will "turn" or what happened to him in Derek's house.

CATEGORIZATION: SLASH; M/M; Stiles/Derek "Sterek", and Danny/Jackson "Dax"

DISCLAIMER: All characters and/or titles from the MTV show "Teen Wolf" are owned by said network entity and only this fictional storyline belongs to me. I am not associated with MTV or any person/s depicted in this work of fiction except, in an alternate universe, I am Derek Hale's true mate. ;)

CAUTION – Child abuse, profane language beyond the usual, and M/M interaction.

**A/N – This chapter uses profanity I don't condone but for literary purposes it's here. I don't use the 'F' word (the six letter one) and don't let others say it around me, but to convey the story I have used it. It is not meant to offend but to convey hatred and ignorance on the part of the person speaking it.**

- - Chapter 13 – Orphan, Pt. 2

(...cont'. from Ch. 12 - _Jackson, encouraged by that, dashed a tear from his eye, and said "Thank you. I'll be back in a flash."_

_He smiled and ran to the side of the house to his car and jumped in. The Porsche's engine raced as he took off squealing the tires out of the gate._

"_Like a bat out of hell," mused Danny, shaking his head. Everyone just laughed except Derek._

_His eyes narrowed and he regarded the sky, sensing something. He wasn't sure what was wrong. Perhaps it was just his inner wolf wanting to protect his pack. 'Hmm.' he thought to himself and went back to the grill, to turn it down as they waited for Jackson's return._)

Derek was troubled by Jackson's phone call from his mother. He wasn't going to worry just yet but he knew that whatever was going on wasn't going to be good. He also smelled a very faint bit of deceit from Jackson mixed with a lot of embarrassment, which was to be expected. Not to mention concern. He doubted if the other wolves even caught it.

He turned off the grill and sat down on the patio furniture, taking a chair facing the rest of the pack. They all just looked at each other silently and then at Derek.

Danny looked at Derek with imploring eyes, and then down at the bowls of food, and then back at Derek. Derek closed his eyes slowly and pressed his lips together in acknowledgment.

Danny nodded slightly and picked up the potato salad. "Scott, will you help me put this stuff away, please?" he asked.

"Are you sure?" questioned Scott. "He said he would be right back." He had a worried look on his face.

Stiles sat there looking at Scott with a sad look in his eyes, then over at Derek. Danny motioned for Scott to follow him and they took the first set of bowls back to the garage.

'_Are you sure?_' he asked silently.

'_Yeah. I'm afraid so. I can feel it. Something's wrong,_' Derek replied.

'_I know, I smelled it,_' Stiles returned.

Derek's eyes widened in surprise, then narrowed with a tiny bit of pride. '_Yes. I know. I think we need to get ready._'

'_Damn. On his birthday of all days. How much more will he have to suffer because of those assholes?_' Stiles huffed at Derek silently.

Derek put his head in his hands as Scott and Danny returned to the table for another load to put back in the refrigerators. '_I don't know. I think this one is going to be bad. I better get over there and take Danny. You okay here with Scott?_'

Danny didn't miss the looks between Derek and Stiles and didn't miss the smell of regret and worry coming from Derek.

"Derek." Scott stated flatly. "Derek, what's happening?"

Danny looked at Stiles, who just smiled wistfully, and then spoke. "Derek, what's going on? Why do I have a bad feeling you know something about Jackson and aren't telling me?"

Danny's heart started to race and the smell of fear and worry permeated their surroundings.

Derek smelled it, his face still in his hands facing the ground between his feet. "Fuck!" he exclaimed and reared his head quickly dragging his hands over his face.

He looked at the sky, imploringly. "Can't we get a break? Can't _he_ get a break?" His eyes flashed red.

As Jackson got to his house, he saw his Dad's car was in the driveway. '_This can't be good,_' he thought.

As he put his key in the lock he heard a gunshot from inside the house, followed by a man's scream, breaking glass, and a second gunshot.

He ripped open the door using his new wolf strength, and raced toward the sound in the back of the house. The smells of blood, booze, and gun smoke made his nostrils burn. His heart was racing as he struggled to not shift as he rounded the corner and saw his mother standing over the body of his father.

"Oh look!" she spat as she saw Jackson. "Another faggot, just like his father." She pointed the gun away from Jackson's father and toward Jackson.

"Mom! Oh, my God, Dad! What did you do?" he screamed.

Jackson saw his father lying on top of broken glass, apparently having fallen onto the coffee table after being shot. His dad's suit coat was askew and Jackson could see a large red stain on his stomach and a burned hole in the center. His father wasn't moving but Jackson could hear his heart still beating faintly.

Mrs. Whittemore raised her shaking hand to her mouth to take another drag from her cigarette, it's orange glow making her look like a demon in the dimly lit room. Jackson just stood there, adrenaline pumping, his heart cracking to bits at the scene in front of him.

She exhaled slowly, the smoke puffing out of her nostrils and halfway open mouth like a dragon. This image was not lost on Jackson who gulped and started to sweat. His mind flashed back to when he was 9.

'_No son of mine will be a sissy and play in my closet! I won't have a fairy for a son!' Jackson didn't understand what his mother was talking about - he and Danny had just been trying on hats and marveling at how anyone could run in such funny shoes. It was innocent curiosity but to Jackson's mother it was an abomination that must be dealt with harshly. Having kicked Danny out, she flew into a rage at Jackson, drunk._

'_No mommy, don't! I won't do it again!' The belt flew again hitting his back for the fifth time as he struggled to get free. He cried out in pain, tears rolling down his face. Another strike, and another. He saw his mom's face contorted in anger. She didn't look human._

'_Mommy, please. Ow! Please…' Another hit, whelps showed up on the pale white skin of his legs. _

'_You will never play with my things again. Do I make myself clear?" she raged as she hit him again and again. He kept crying out in pain the leather leaving his young body red and marked._

_Jackson's small form began to sag under her abuse, a thin line of blood showing across his back._

"_Had I known we were going to get a sissy I wouldn't have bothered. Too late to return you now I guess!" she bellowed hitting him again._

_He cried out again. He looked up at her in anguish and she hit him across the face with the belt. He screamed. She kept hitting him until he fell to the floor, then she kicked him, her pointed shoe leaving a mark on his ribs. Bruises were already apparent on his thin, white frame. She bent down; taking another long drag on her cigarette she had been holding, making the cherry glow bright. She grabbed his hair yanking his head back and he yelped, tears streaming down his face._

_She shook with rage and screamed into his small face. 'I will not have a queer for a son!' As she finished the sentence she pressed the glowing end of the cigarette into his chest just below his right collarbone, the skin making a hissing sound._

_Jackson screamed and writhed in pain, her hand yanking at his hair, the smell of burning flesh in the air. She pushed him hard against the ground and looked at him with disgust. 'Do I make myself clear?' When he didn't answer, she stood and kicked him again, this time in the groin. He wrenched his little body into a fetal position screaming out. 'I said, do I make myself clear?' she yelled._

_He was barely able to speak, the pain and trauma leaving him almost unconscious. 'Yes, mommy. I'm sorry. I-, I-, I-, I won't d-, d-, d-, do it again.' Her eyes narrowed and satisfied with his response, she stepped over his crumpled body and reached for her drink._

'_Oh, now look. My drink has gone watery. I guess I'll have to make a new one.' She reached for the bottle and poured herself another Johnny Walker Blue._

His finger subconsciously went to his collarbone and rubbed the tiny circular scar she had given him. Fear filled him as that memory washed over him making him feel like a 9-year-old boy again.

"Mom, Mo-, Mom. Please. P-, Pu-, Put the gun down," he stammered. His heartbeat raced in his ears.

She kept the gun pointed at him, and reached down to pickup her glass. Jackson could smell it with his new sense of smell from across the room – Johnny Walker Blue. A chill came over him as that scent hit him. Not one time in his life was anything but pain and suffering present when that smell was in the air.

She took two large swallows, finishing the glass. She leveled her eyes over the rim seeing the fear in Jackson's eyes. She laughed.

"Ha! What a pitiful sight. Just like your father. Weak. Pitiful queers, both of you."

"Mom, please, I can explain!" he said meekly, his hands in front of him gesturing at her for understanding.

"Oh, I heard all I needed to from that bitch at the market today. Danny's mom. She sauntered up to me and started speaking to me like we were old friends." She swayed a bit, as she was totally drunk now.

"She started asking me how my son Jackson was doing, and wasn't it nice that her son and you were doing so well. I started laughing at her saying, excuse me, but do I know you? She had that funny look, you know the way those Mexicans do, they all look stupid. She just kept on yapping about her son Danny and how he was your best friend and how wasn't it special that you and he found each other all these years later and are a wonderful couple."

She poked the gun at Jackson with each word emphasizing it – "A. Wonderful. Fucking. Couple." She threw her glass at Jackson. He was so shaken he barely was able to move in time, it just grazed his eye leaving a small gash, and crashed into the wall behind him. He started to shake even more.

"I just looked at her and said I'm sorry, you must be mistaken. My son is not gay. I am sorry to hear that yours is, that must be difficult for you. But my son is definitely not gay, he has a girlfriend, Lydia. Imagine my surprise when she went on to tell me that you two had broken up some time ago and that you and Danny had been dating." Her voice dripped in sarcasm.

"SHE EVEN HAD PICTURES OF YOU TWO!" she screamed at him.

"Yes, that stupid cunt even had pictures. Pictures of you two at her house. Kissing, and hugging like queers. You hugging her! I'M YOUR GODDAM MOTHER NOT THAT BITCH!" she continued ranting.

Jackson mumbled softly to himself, "You're just the woman that bought me, you're no mother," not realizing she heard him.

She stomped over and pressed the gun into his forehead. "What did you say to me you ungrateful asshole?"

He put his hands up, stammering, "Nnn-, Nnn-, Nothing. I, s-, s-, s-, swear!"

She pulled the gun away and motioned at her husband. "Not your mother huh? That's what your cocksucker of a father said to me when I told him about my little run in with that bitch. And look what it got him."

Jackson looked over at his father's body motionless on the floor, the red stain now running down his side and onto the white carpet under him.

She turned to walk back and Jackson grabbed at her arm to get the gun but in his shaky state, miscalculated and succeeded in only grabbing her elbow.

She whirled and fired the gun directly into his chest. Jackson flew backward as the bullet tore through his skin and splintered the bones beneath.

xxxxxx

Danny fell to the ground, grabbing his chest. "Jackson!" he cried out. Derek was at his side in an instant. His chest was burning in the same place as Danny was clutching. Danny looked up and tears were in his eyes. Derek shifted to Beta, and roared.

He pulled Danny up and they sprinted to the Camaro. As they raced out of the drive Stiles heard Derek in his mind. 'Stiles, Jackson has been hurt. Call your father and have him meet us at Jackson's house. Take Scott and meet us there.'

'But Derek, I don't under-.' Then he saw Derek's thoughts.

"Oh shit! Jackson's been shot! We have to go!" he said pulling at Scott.

"He what?" asked Scott, confused. "How do you know?"

"Because Derek told me. Now get in the Jeep and call my father. Have him meet us at Jackson's house with an ambulance."

Scott just stared for a second. "NOW!" Stiles yelled.

"Okay, sorry," and then Scott dialed Stiles's dad to relay the message.

xxxxxx

Jackson cried out as she fired again, screaming at him! "Faggot! No son of mine will be a fucking queer!" His body recoiled a second time, in mid-fall as the second bullet hit his stomach, sending him back against the couch.

She was crying out in rage, no words, just crying out, and was shaking looking around the room at the chaos. She dropped the gun and put her hands up to her face when she heard a shot and felt a sharp pain in her side. She stopped moving and reached her hand to the site of the pain, and her hand felt something wet. She pulled her hand up and looked – blood. Another shot rang out and she fell. She was dead; the bullet hit her in the head.

Jackson's last vision was of his mother falling and seeing the raised arm of his father, the gun pointed at where she had been standing. He passed out.

xxxxxx

Danny wrenched again in his seat. "Derek, hurry! Oh, my God, Jackson! I'm coming. Hang on!"

Derek stomped the pedal, the tires squealing as they raced to Jackson's house. They hit Jackson's street at over 100 miles an hour, Derek slamming on the brakes as they skidded to a stop in front of Jackson's house.

Before Derek had even shifted into park, Danny had flown at full wolf speed out of the door and across the lawn. Derek noticed the claw marks on the door handle and didn't blink.

He was still in Beta form and his pack was in trouble. He ran inside just steps behind Danny.

When he made it to the back room his stomach lurched at the scene laid out before him. The smell of blood and gunpowder was almost overwhelming. Derek's nose focused him on the gun lying loosely in the man's outstretched hand. A small wisp of smoke slipped out of the barrel when he bent down to smell it. '_Good,' he thought. 'Regular bullets. Jackson will be fine._' He looked over at the female, blood running from the hole in her forehead and then over at the couch. His heart broke as he saw Danny cradling Jackson's non-responsive form in his arms. He listened closely.

He heard four heartbeats. He looked at the man's body below him and sure enough, despite obviously being shot, he was alive but just barely. Jackson was alive too, but Derek looked and the wounds were not healing.

"Danny. Danny. Look at me."

Danny was trying to revive Jackson but to no avail. He looked at Derek, tears running down his face, his mouth pulled back in a painful grimace.

"Danny, we must check to see if the bullets are still in him. He can't heal properly unless the bullets are out."

Danny just sat crying, Derek coming to his side gently. He carefully lifted Jackson's body up to check his back. Danny was silent but the scent of fear and love and pain at having his mate's body in his arms again almost made Derek cry. Derek swallowed his feelings, and cleared his throat.

"Good, the bullets exited. But why isn't he healing?" He gently pulled one of Danny's hands free, getting no resistance as Danny was in shock, and pulled open Jackson's shirt to examine the wounds.

'_They aren't healing. Why the hell not? The bullets were just normal bullets. Why isn't he conscious, and why is he not healing?' _

He pulled Jackson from Danny's grasp, Danny's arms falling like a limp doll, his mouth agape looking at Jackson, tears dropping like rain.

"Oh shit. Dear God, no!" came a frightened voice from behind them. Stiles and Scott just arrived and bore witness to the mayhem.

"Stiles, check on Mr. Whittemore. He's still alive," Derek ordered. "Scott, I hear the ambulance pulling up, open the door and let me take Jackson out, then take care of Danny.

Derek carried Jackson's limp body as if it weighed nothing and the medics opened the door to pull out the gurney but Derek bounded into the back and placed Jackson onto it in nothing flat.

He had shifted back to human form just as he exited the house but carrying Jackson was no issue. The EMTs just looked at him and each other, bewildered.

He shouted. "My friend here has been shot twice. The bullets have exited but he's still unconscious. He's alive but we need to stop the bleeding. His father is inside and has also been shot twice. I don't know if he is still alive."

The EMTs sprang to action one of them following Scott back inside as the other one bounded up the steps to take care of the bleeding blond boy Derek had just rescued from the house.

Inside, Stiles had the sense to quickly take a few phone pics of the entire scene for his father. He could hear the sirens outside he knew would be his father. He bent down to check the man's pulse and it was faint but it was there. As he lifted his fingers from the man's neck, a hand reached out and caught his. It was Mr. Whittemore's hand.

"Tell my son we are sorry. I am sorry. I never told him how much I loved him. His mother was a drunk and I was afraid." His voice gurgled a bit as he coughed up blood. The paramedic was at his side and was trying to still him.

"No, tell my son I love him and I am sorry. I know. I am like him. I am ga-" and his eyes got big and then he let Stiles's hand go. He fell back and a small slow gasp of air left him. He was dead.

Danny was in Scott's arms, watching Jackson's father as he spoke to Stiles. Hearing his last words, Danny cried out, and reached out for him, and Scott caught him.

Stiles just sat back and stared, feeling numb. The EMT packed up his kit and stood up slowly and walked over to check the woman's body lying a few steps away.

Danny walked over and bent down to Stiles and looked at Mr. Whittemore. He gingerly reached out and pulled his eyes closed. "I promise, Mr. Whittemore. I will make sure Jackson knows. I promise." His eyes brimmed with tears as he looked at Stiles whose eyes were filling too and hugged him.

Derek looked up from the back of the ambulance toward the house, paused for a moment, and then dropped his head. "No," he said softly. A tear escaped his closed eyes and hit the white skin of Jackson's still hand, running off and onto the sheet.

The other EMT had returned to the vehicle and spoke to the one with him in the back and they drove off, Derek not hearing what they said nor responding. He was in shock as well.

Stiles spoke to his father explaining what he knew which was not much. Sherriff Stalinksi did a precursory look at the scene and had a fairly good idea what had transpired but of course would need to look deeper.

He motioned to his son and Scott to take Danny to the hospital and he would take their statements later. He had to attend to the crowd of people gathering at the commotion in such an affluent neighborhood.

Stiles piled everyone into his Jeep and took off for the hospital.

"Wait!" he yelled. "Hospital?"

He turned and met Scott's and Danny's eyes. "Oh shit!" said Scott. "We can't let them find out! What's Derek thinking?"

'Derek, can you hear me?' Stiles sent out.

No reply.

'DEREK! Can you hear me?' not sure if yelling the thought would help.

'What? Yes, Stiles. Yes I can hear you.'

'What's the matter? Why are you letting them take him to the hospital?'

'It just sorta happened. I couldn't very well take him out now could I? Stiles, he's not healing.'

"What do you mean he's not healing?" Stiles exclaimed out loud.

"Oh shit," said Danny. "I must have spaced out. Derek said he wasn't healing."

'Aconite bullets?' Stiles asked Derek.

'No, they weren't even silver or mercury, just regular. I don't know what's wrong. We need Dr. Deaton.'

"Derek wants us to call Dr. Deaton. Have him meet us there, Scott."

Scott pulled out his phone and called the vet not sure how they were going to get a vet into the hospital to help Jackson.

Stiles looked over at Danny in the passenger seat. He was wringing his hands, tiny tears falling from his face. Stiles reached over and grabbed Danny's hand and squeezed it. He let his sent of love and reassurance flow out to Danny.

He prayed silently that Jackson would be okay. 'I do too,' Derek replied. He smiled; not realizing his prayer was overheard from two miles away. He smiled a tiny smile.

"Okay," said Scott. "Dr. Deaton will meet us there. I told him what happened and he thinks he knows what's wrong but he wouldn't tell me over the phone."

Danny whirled in his seat. "What is it? Did he say? Can he help?"

"I didn't understand most of it, I'm sorry you know I suck in times like this. He said something about some very old magic, and something about mothers and sons, and hatred and fathers, and mates. I didn't catch it all he was talking very fast."

Stiles looked at him in the mirror, shaking his head.

"I'm sorry okay? You know how I get in panic situations. I tried to listen as much as I could. You know I'm stupid. I'm sorry, I tried. But he's coming and he has a book he thinks will help.

Danny took Scott's hands in his. "Scott. You are not stupid. You got him to come, that's the most important part. You did just fine. Thank you."

Stiles looked in the mirror, and made a face of remorse. He spoke very softly to Scott. "I'm sorry Scott. I know you aren't stupid. I love you and I am glad you are here with us to help."

Scott looked at his friend's face in the mirror and silently mouthed the words "Thank you, Stiles."

(Eyes wet? Hate Mrs. Whittemore? I do. So, anyway…Okay, I lied. This is going to be a three parter. So come back for chapter 14. Special credit goes to Omega696 for the inspiration of Dr. Deaton being a Druid and able to help the werewolves with Magic. Here is a sneak peak:

_Dr. Deaton arrived with the ancient book of magic hidden inside his coat. He knew when Scott had called him and explained to him as best as he understood what happened, that this was a very rare situation. Furthermore, he knew that there was very little said in any of his books about a werewolf being killed by its mother. He knew Jackson was adopted but since Jackson was not a werewolf by birth and the fact that in the eyes of the Universe adopted parents are the same as birth parents in some situations, it was unfortunate for Jackson that this was one of those situations._

_Deaton knew it was some very old and very sketchy magic. The books had all pointed to the same thing but he wasn't clear on their meaning so he hoped he would be guided down the right path. _

_Jackson needed some of Mrs. Whittemore's blood._

Reviews requested and welcomed, please.)


	14. Chapter 14  Orphan Pt 3

When Your Soul Cries Out

ORIGINAL AUTHOR: Blooboy70

SHOW: "Teen Wolf"

TIMELINE: Post Season 1, Pre-season 2

PREMISE: Jackson was attacked by Derek after begging him for "the bite" but didn't know he was followed and we don't know if he will "turn" or what happened to him in Derek's house.

CATEGORIZATION: SLASH; M/M; Stiles/Derek "Sterek", and Danny/Jackson "Dax"

DISCLAIMER: All characters and/or titles from the MTV show "Teen Wolf" are owned by said network entity and only this fictional storyline belongs to me. I am not associated with MTV or any person/s depicted in this work of fiction except, in an alternate universe, I am Derek Hale's true mate. ;)

CAUTION –M/M interaction.

**A/N – **Chapter is REALLY long so bear with – it took a lot of research. Special credit goes to Omega696 for the inspiration of Dr. Deaton being a Druid and able to help the werewolves with Magic. Special shout to DereksGirl24 for a fast food story reference! Love ya, ST!

- - Chapter 14 – Orphan, Part 3

(...cont'. from Ch. 13 - _Danny took Scott's hands in his. "Scott. You are not stupid. You got him to come, that's the most important part. You did just fine. Thank you."_

_Stiles looked in the mirror, and made a face of remorse. He spoke very softly to Scott. "I'm sorry Scott. I know you aren't stupid. I love you and I am glad you are here with us to help."_

_Scott looked at his friend's face in the mirror and silently mouthed the words "Thank you, Stiles."_)

Stiles's jeep jerked to a stop at the hospital and the three boys piled out running into the doors of the ER. Derek was standing in the busy hallway, looking through a glass window into a scene of chaos. He had blood on him – Jackson's blood. His eyes were soft and helpless looking.

The three young wolves smelled his worry and knew that it must be serious. When they arrived at his side, they became still and silent. Stiles reached over and took Derek's hand into his. Looking through the window, they saw Jackson's whiter than usual body on the gurney, the sheets under him soaked in blood, his clothing cut off and lying on the floor by a bin.

Doctors and nurses in blue scrubs and yellow ER drapes were bustling over the pale blond poking and prodding. Stethoscopes, blood pressure cuffs, needles, you name it, and it was in use, flying just above their friend's still body.

Danny's hands were on the glass, his nose almost touching the cold surface. Beyond it's clear barrier was his mate; the love of his life. He glanced at the iconic heartbeat machine. It was just like on TV; the little dot moving across the screen drawing a line behind it, jumping up to make a triangular shape accompanied by a beep. Over the murmur of the busy workers, that beeping noise was all he could hear. Danny's entirety focused on it.

_Beep. Silence. Beep. Silence._

It was like a metronome counting out Jackson's life. Danny was still silent. His own heartbeat in his ears, he felt a slight twinge when he noticed the sound of the machine matched it. His and Jackson's hearts were in sync. He sighed inside and a tiny speck of a tear flipped from his eyelash onto the glass that was preventing him from going to his mate. Danny just knew that if he could touch Jackson he would be okay. '_Please, just one more touch,_' he thought as his dropping head bumped against the glass. "Dear God, please. I just want to touch him one more time. Please?" he was begging, so softly only the three other wolves could hear him.

Stiles had a lump in his throat and his tear-brimmed eyes over flowed down onto his cheeks. He was standing next to Danny. He dropped Derek's hand to put his arms around Jackson's mate, pulling him into him. Scott joined them, tears in his eyes as well. Derek didn't join.

Stiles looked up at his mate, the Alpha. Derek's face became hard and he clenched his jaw. He was fighting inside.

'_Hold it together Hale,_' Stiles heard him saying inside. '_Jackson won't d-_' and he stopped abruptly. Stiles felt his heart skip when he saw Derek's right eye overflow and a single, large tear ran down his face. Derek's composure failed as the tear broke loose and gasped as he jerked at the loss of control and tears flowed freely. He cried out softly shuddering and angrily dashed the tears from his face, clearing his throat.

Scott and Danny looked up to join Stiles watching their Alpha, their guardian, their protector, break under the strain and show his emotions, powerless to do anything. Danny withdrew from the boys' grasps to go to Derek's side and took his hand. Derek gasped when Danny touched him.

Danny smiled softly and leaned his head on Derek's shoulder. Derek turned to hold him and comfort him. Derek reached up and stroked the brunette boy's hair and sent out his scent of strength and encouragement. Scott and Stiles came over and joined in a group hug.

_Beep. Silence. Beep. Silence. Beep. Silence. Beep. Silence._

_Beep. Silence. Silence. Beep. Silence. Silence. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep . Beep._

The wolves were drawn back to the scene behind the glass; alarms and yelling voices. They stood there in shock as the activity in the room hit a fever pitch as the ER personnel were fighting to save the youth under them.

Danny was transfixed as he watched the tiny green dot on the machine.

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Silence. Beep. Silence. Silence. Silence. Silence._

Derek's breath caught in his throat as the fast beeping just turned into one long tone.

_Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee…_

Everyone knew that tone and the still dot on the machine meant the heart had stopped.

"Danny!" Stiles yelled as Danny collapsed onto the floor of the ER hallway, his eyes closed. "Danny! Oh, my God! Derek, help me!" Stiles implored.

Inside the room, as if a scene from a movie, the staff cleared away from the body as the two silver discs descended onto the cold white skin of the patient. '_Zap!_' and the body jumped. Breaths were held as the beeping machine registered a tiny beep then went back to droning. Another '_zap'_ and more breath holding.

Derek kneeled next to Danny and put his hand on Danny's chest over his heart. He took Danny's hand and placed it over his own. Stiles watched, mouth open, the memory of the first full moon and the events in the front yard flew into his mind.

Derek spoke to Danny in a language Scott and Stiles didn't understand. But it sounded like two voices.

"Daniel. Audio mihi. Is est non vos vicis. Jackson postulo vos quod vos must exsisto validus pro him iam. Suus pectus pectoris est linked ut vestri quod vos must subsisto nobis sic vestri materia can quondam iterum exsisto vobis."

(a/n: forgive, my Latin is rusty)

Standing over Derek with his hand on the back of Derek's head was Dr. Deaton.

Scott, Stiles, and Derek snapped their heads up to see that Deaton was the one who spoke to Danny, through Derek. Danny's eyes flickered open. "Dr. Deaton!" he exclaimed.

"But how…?" and Stiles cut himself off.

Behind them, they heard the cacophony had lessened and the nurses were pulling back from their charge, draping a white cloth over him to cover him where they had removed his clothes. Stiles started again, gasping, "Look! He made it!"

They all breathed a sigh of relief.

_Beep. Silence. Beep. Silence._

"I don't have to look," said Danny. "I know." They helped Danny to his feet and took turns hugging Dr. Deaton. Derek hugged the doctor as well, thanking him.

"I could tell I got here just in the nick of time. Danny's link with Jackson, while fatal if either one of them dies, can also be used to help pull one of them back in a time of need."

Dr. Deaton cupped Danny's cheek in his hand, "He just needed a little encouragement."

"Thank you, Doc," said Danny softly. "I'm glad to see you."

"We all are, Doc. So, what are we going to do?" asked Derek saying what was on everyone's mind.

"Well, I grabbed what I could and," gesturing to Stiles, "I will need your help young man with filling in the gaps."

Stiles nodded silently.

Deaton nodded to Scott and said, "And I will need your help in getting us to a place where no one can see us. I need access to some lab equipment too." Scott's eyes got wide but shook his head up and down quickly.

He turned back to Danny. "I'm told you are somewhat of a chemistry whiz so I need your help as well. Know your way around a Bunsen burner?"

"Know his way around a Bunsen burner? This guy? Please. He has his own at his house. He can tell you the chemical equations for turning lead into gold. I mean, this one time…"

"Shut up, Stiles!" said the four men standing around him.

"Wow, Doc, you too?" he harrumphed.

Deaton just chuckled. "Now Derek, yours is the most difficult task."

"Anything, just name it."

"Well, if I am deciphering the runes correctly we are going to need some blood."

_Dr. Deaton had arrived with the ancient book of magic hidden inside his coat. He knew when Scott had called him and explained to him as best as he understood what happened, that this was a very rare situation. Furthermore, he knew that there was very little said in any of his books about a werewolf being killed by its mother just a rare potion. He knew Jackson was adopted but since Jackson was not a werewolf by birth and the fact that in the eyes of the Universe adopted parents are the same as birth parents in some situations, it was perhaps fortunate for Jackson that this was one of those situations._

_Deaton knew it was some very old and very sketchy magic. The books had all pointed to the same thing but he wasn't clear on their meaning so he hoped he would be guided down the right path. _

_Jackson needed some of Mrs. Whittemore's blood._

All four boys presented their arms to the doctor, ready for him to take the red liquid from them.

He smiled. "No, boys, but thank you." He lowered his voice a bit and looked around. "Derek, if I am right, I need some of Jackson's mother's blood."

Everyone gasped, even Derek. "But Doc, she's um… dead."

Deaton sighed. "I know, and we don't have much time. I know the M.E. in this town and she likes to work fast. Scott, find out where the morgue is just in case."

"Got it," chirped Scott and went to find it.

"Stiles, see if you can find out if the police are done and the body is on its way here yet."

"I'm on it," Stiles said and walked away punching numbers into his cell phone.

Danny straightened, waiting for his orders. Deaton reached into his pocket and pulled out the book he was concealing in his coat. He pulled a slip of paper out of the front cover, handwriting visible on it.

He handed it to Danny. "I need the things listed here. I wrote them down in the car ride over here. I know they are little hard to read but you try driving and looking up herbs and deciphering ancient Latin and trying not to kill yourself!"

Danny smiled. "I'll get right on it Doc. I want to make sure I get this. I see, hemlock, aconite, Church Steeples, poplar leaves, soot, sweet flag, cinquefoil, nightshade, bat blood, Lycanthropous flowers, amaranth, ash, cinnamon, Tree of Death, cedar, and then you have a note that says moon cords. But doc, what the heck are 'church steeples, sweet flag, cinquefoil, 'Tree of Death' and moon chords? And I thought aconite was poison to us?" Danny just blinked his eyes wide with confusion.

Dr. Deaton spoke again, sighing. "Aconite will help to keep the wound open to let the magic work. Church Steeples in another name for Agrimony. Sweet flag is also called sweet grass; cinquefoil is Latin term for the plant Potentilla if memory serves, Tree of Death is an old name for Cypress, and Moon Cords… Don't worry I brought those with me."

Danny just scratched his head, not sure what to say next. Derek's hand reached in between him and the doctor and pressed a credit card into his hand. Dr. Deaton looked up smiling.

"Go to third and main on the corner. Look for Arcana Botanicals & Vitamins. Tell the black haired lady, Diana, that Hecate sent you and you need some supplies for an emergency. Give her the list and tell her it's better everything be dry. She will bring you what you need. Now listen very carefully. You must be cautious that no one hears you speak to her, especially that word, and that no one follows you. Can you do that?"

Danny nodded. "Good, now hurry back so we can get Scott to look for that lab." Danny ran out the door as third and main was only three blocks away.

Derek looked at Dr. Deaton. "Are you sure this will work? I can't lose him. He's like one of my kids. He's my pup."

"I know Derek. I know how important this is. I will be honest with you it's a rather involved bit of magic but as I understand it. Not much is known about this type of phenomenon. Usually when a were doesn't heal it's because there is magic involved or, as you know, wolfsbane. Even silver or mercury as a vehicle can prolong healing time. No, this is much more rare." He scratches his chin and looks at Derek.

"Scott tells me he was adopted and that complicated things."

Derek was worried. "What do you mean by complicated? His own mother shot him, well adopted mother, after she shot his father, adopted father, then the father killed her. Then the father died. Now he almost died and if it wasn't for your Mr. Spock trick earlier Jackson wouldn't have lived. What's complicated about that?" he said sarcastically.

Dr. Deaton laughed. "Mr. Spock? Oh, now that's funny. Mind meld, right?" They both laughed. "Yes, well, I got here in the nick of time for that one. I remember you telling me about the incident at the first full moon for your boys and the transference. I knew when I saw you connect with him you remembered it and so I used that to channel to him through you. Your sacrifice to him…"

Derek interrupted… "Doc, can we not talk about that please? It's too painful."

Deaton just got quiet and shook his head in agreement. "So anyway, Jackson is alive and connected for the time being, to this plane through Danny, but, no, just listen… Danny doesn't need to know how thin that thread is. If I am right and the spirits are with us then this potion will work and with a little luck, what can go wrong?"

He smiled really big and tried to illicit the same from Derek. It didn't work.

"Doc, no offense, but I will smile when this is over and I can get my boys home," he stated flatly.

Deaton just nodded and hugged him, shocking Derek. Derek relaxed and hugged him back.

They both turned as the ER doctor came out of the room. "Are you Mr. Hale?"

"Yes, I'm Derek Hale. What's wrong?" Derek's heart started to pound.

"Mr. Hale, I'm Dr. Trenton. I'm the chief resident here. I understand you brought Mr. Whittemore in?"

"Yes, that's correct." Derek was getting impatient.

"Are you his legal guardian or custodian?" the doctor asked looking over his glasses.

Derek started to fume. "No. Why? Is he okay or not?"

"Well, unless you are a parent or legal guardian, I can't release any information to you. I-" the doctor stopped.

"Dr. Trenton. I'm sure you can see that Mr. Hale is very concerned for Jackson's well being. Mr. Whittemore is now an orphan and under Mr. Hale's guardianship according to the state of California. You can release the information."

Derek looked wide eyed at Dr. Deaton as he had placed his hand on Dr. Trenton's shoulder and spoke directly into his eyes and neither of the doctors blinked once until Dr. Deaton removed his hand.

"I'm sorry, Dr. Trenton, can you repeat that?" questioned Dr. Deaton, taking his hand away.

"Uh, um. Where was I, sorry, oh yes. Mr. Hale according to what I was told you are Mr. Whittemore's guardian until he turns 18 so here is what I can tell you."

Derek looked quickly at Deaton who just thinly smiled, and nodded yes.

"Um, yes, I am. Please go on," Derek said looking nervous.

"As you know, Mr. Whittemore, Jackson, suffered two gun shot wounds both to the upper torso. Thankfully both of them missed his heart but he had a pneumothorax, several broken ribs, and has lost a lot of blood."

Derek interrupted, "A new-moh, what?"

"Pneumothorax, it means collapsed lung," the doctor stated flatly.

"So is he okay?" inquired Derek.

"His heart stopped as a result of the blood loss but we were able to get it started. To be honest we can't say why as his blood volume is so low. We were also unable to get a proper blood type on him, we can only assume there was an error in the lab so we are redoing that as we speak. We have taken him up to surgery to close his wounds and see if we can get some blood into him. The lung will also be repaired."

Dr. Deaton saw Derek break out into a sweat knowing that if they tried to cut Jackson open or looked too closely at the blood-typing there would be questions no one could answer. He spoke up, placing his hand again on Dr. Trenton's shoulder. "Doctor Trenton, it is Trenton, right? Good. Now, I think you should let me look at those blood-type results. I'm a doctor too and specialize in this sort of hematology. Yes, I would be happy to accompany you to the lab personally." Deaton walked away, his hand still on the ER doctor. He turned back to Derek and mouthed to him '_Go get that blood!_' and turned the corner.

Derek flew outside to catch Stiles to see what the situation was.

Danny had made it to the shop Deaton spoke of in record time avoiding being seen by anyone. As he entered the store, his eyes had to adjust, as it was dark. His nostrils were hit with a wonderful mixture of myrrh and cardamom incense. It was a strange place and he realized it looked more like an apothecary than a vitamin and herb store.

As Danny walked toward what looked to be the counter he felt his skin start to itch and burn as he walked past a display.

"I wouldn't go down that aisle, son," came a woman's voice from the back of the store. "Turn around and walk around the side, safer for your kind."

He blinked at hearing the words 'your kind' but heeded her voice, and was relieved to feel the irritation dissipate as he finally made it to the counter. He didn't see anyone but he called out, "Hello?"

A raven-haired woman came from the back passing through a doorway that was covered with long strings of beads that looked like red pearls. They were beautiful and Danny noticed they made no noise as they swung and hit against each other. This was strange. Stranger still was the woman that now stood before him. She was beautiful and had the most flawless cocoa colored skin and light brown eyes. He was hypnotized by them.

She spoke in a tone that made him flinch. "Who sent you?"

He looked around him noticing the store was empty. He sniffed carefully to be certain.

"There is no one here but me and the spirits. Speak, Lycan or trouble me no more!"

His eyes flew open at her admission that she knew what he was but he smelled she was not going to harm him but he smelled another scent, he knew it as power, flowing from her like a breeze. "Um, sorry to bother you, but I need your help. Are you Diana?"

She stood impatiently. "Yes. Now, spit it out, I have things to do here!"

"I'm sorry, but, um, Hecate sent me."

The woman unfolded her arms and her eyes narrowed, taking in the werewolf's words.

"I see, so." She chuckled. "I haven't heard that code word in a long time."

Danny was confused but she could see the desperation on his face. "Give me what he gave to you."

Danny just shook his head, and extended the list to her. She looked it over and her eyes went wide a few times as she took in what Dr. Deaton needed.

"Okay, I can do this. I assume you need them dry, yes?" she asked.

Danny, still in a little bit of shock, just shook his head up and down quickly.

"Some of these are very rare and are not easy to get in this country. The cost will be significant," she warned her eyes narrowing again.

Danny again extended his arm, a Platinum American Express in his hand.

This time it was her turn to be surprised. She noted the name on the card. "Oh, I see. That will be fine. Let me start gathering the, uh, items you need. Just one moment." She moved again towards the back through the beaded curtain that made no noise.

Danny just stood there, rocking his feet, taking in his surroundings.

Scott had located the morgue; it was on the basement level. He made note of it and returned back to the ER hallway and noticed that he was the only one his group there. He got nervous and walked back out the door to see Stiles and Derek coming back in.

"Did you find the morgue in case we need it?" Derek asked.

"Yes, basement level."

"Okay, good, now go find us a lab type room. Somewhere we can work on the potion but be careful. We can't let anyone know what's happening and we want to keep it discreet."

Scott nodded and went again on the hunt. Stiles had learned from his dad through a very wordy phone call that the Whittemores were still in their house, as since it was an apparent double-homicide, the investigation would take longer. Derek cursed under his breath.

"Damn! So much for the morgue. How am I going to get her blood with all those officials around."

Stiles just looked at him and put his arms around him. "I know you will think of something. I trust you. But be quick and don't let my dad see you of course. Go, and I will wait here for the team to regroup."

Derek pulled away from Stiles, and kissed him hard, stroking his hair. "Thank you, Stiles. I will be fine. Good luck."

An ER nurse that was walking by saw the two guys kissing and stopped to stare. Derek could tell from her scent she liked watching them kiss. She was getting aroused. He could also smell her lunch, Arby's, in her hands.

Stiles smelled it too and turned. "Show's over, lady! He's mine. Go eat your roast beef!"

She jerked back like she had been pinched, scrunched up her face and huffed. She left, mumbling to herself.

Derek just laughed. Stiles put his finger up to Derek's mouth. "Don't even start, Big Bad! Now go!"

Derek turned and ran out the door to his car. Stiles found a seat and waited for everyone's return.

He didn't have to wait long as Dr. Deaton came back. "Ah, Stiles. Good. I need you to look this over with me and make sure I haven't missed anything," he said softly so as not to be overheard.

Stiles was confused. "Me Doc? I don't know anything about magic!" he quietly responded.

"I know Stiles but you have done a lot of werewolf research and I know you took two years of Latin."

"Well yeah doc, but that was because my dad forced me, thinking I wanted to be a doctor."

Dr. Deaton laughed at the tone of Stiles's sarcasm. "You crack me up Stilinski. Now listen…"

Dr. Deaton and Stiles pored over the book together checking and double-checking and Stiles kept his phone hot with Google and Wikipedia and the PDFs he had stored on it.

After about 20 minutes Scott came back and joined them. He had found a lab that wasn't in use. Deaton thanked him and asked him to point the way.

As they stood to follow Scott, a voice stopped them. Danny came back too with a cloth bag in his arms that made a rustling sound. "I think I got it."

Deaton looked up at Danny and saw his complexion was a little lighter. He laughed. "Did Diana give you any trouble?"

Danny was sort of numb as he hefted the bag. "No," he squeaked, causing Deaton to laugh. "But she asked me to give you a message."

Deaton stopped laughing. "Okay."

Danny handed him a piece of folded paper. Deaton read it, his eyes got big, then returned to normal. He looked at Danny, his eyes narrowing. "Did you read this note?"

"No sir, I promise. She told me not to or she would rain sulfur from the sky on me."

Deaton laughed heartily as he saw Danny was actually scared. He put the note in his pocket and they all four walked together to follow Scott.

Scott took them to the windowless lab that was abandoned that day, sneaking around corners, down halls, dodging security guards, and winding through stairs. When they got there Danny turned on the lights. "It's perfect!" exclaimed Deaton.

"Scott, watch the door. Danny, take the bag over to the counter and start unpacking it. Stiles get me a motor and pestle, some beakers, some stirring rods, and a large flask."

Deaton nodded in approval as the boys jumped to their tasks. Deaton went over by Danny and took the book back out and placed it open to the pages he had marked.

Danny opened the cloth bag, tied with red string and started pulling out various smaller cloth pouches containing the ingredients he ordered. He dropped one small bag, yelling "Ow!"

Dr. Deaton looked up and, realizing it was the aconite, just nodded and pulled it out himself.

"Thanks, Doc," he said, watching the red fingers start to return to normal. Danny found the striker and fired up the Bunsen burner.

"All of this has to be ground into a powder and then mixed with the blood. Then it has to be poured into Jackson's wounds. If not by his father then by his mate. It will have to be Danny from what Scott relayed to me."

"Yes," confirmed Derek. "We will need Danny."

They whirled to see Derek coming back with a piece of cloth that you could tell had been white but was now maroon and was obviously, from the strong smell, soaked in blood. Stiles was at his side in an instant looking at Derek. He knew better than to ask.

"How did you know where we were?" asked Scott looking at Derek. Derek just glared at Scott with that 'Really?' look and Scott looked down, embarrassed.

Stiles went to him and put his hand on his shoulder. He tapped his nose again, and pointed to Derek. Scott understood; Derek had scented them, duh! Scott smiled at this, feeling a little better.

Dr. Deaton looked at the cloth in Derek's hand, and smiled. "Good thinking. Take it over there and let's see if we can get some of it in this beaker." He handed Derek a flask from his jacket that held rainwater he had collected. "Here, use this to get some of the blood out." Derek looked at the flask puzzled. "Rainwater. Trust me." Derek just shrugged and took it.

Danny and Dr. Deaton worked feverishly grinding and pounding and stirring the various leaves, barks, stems, grasses, seeds, powders, and fibers together. Stiles had helped with the translations using his knowledge of Latin and werewolf lore to help them.

Scott and Derek stood by watching in amazement as the three worked together rushing but with a single purpose. It was like watching a machine do what it was designed to do.

"Okay, I think we are ready to add this potion to the blood," Deaton said. "You wolves might want to stand back as this might be interesting."

Derek smelled everyone becoming anxious at what might happen. Derek had used the cloth to collect blood from the crime scene. He was in and out so fast as Stiles had distracted his father with a phone call that no one saw him wipe the spot where Jackson's mother had died.

Deaton had the cloth in the beaker with the water Derek poured over it to extract some of the blood. He pulled the cloth out, the warmth of the burner below it successfully turning the water a dark red. Deaton squeezed as much as he could from the cloth, satisfied, they could now add the powder to the blood and rainwater mixture. He handed the powder to Danny. "Okay, add the powder but be careful."

Stiles closed his eyes, expecting what he wasn't sure, perhaps an explosion?

Nothing happened as Danny added the powder to the red liquid. The powder sat on top so he stirred it in, making it fully combine. He withdrew the glass rod, tapping it on the side of the beaker like a spoon, placed it on the counter and stood back.

Everyone watched as he stepped back, a slight smile on his face.

Then it happened. Everyone gasped as the burner sputtered and went out. The beaker started to glow, the contents still in motion from being stirred. But instead of slowing down, they sped up whirling faster and faster. Blue mist started to pour out of the beaker and flow on the counter like dry ice vapor. Scott and Stiles looked at each other. Derek and Danny were concentrating on the beaker.

The contents stopped spinning and the smoke stopped. Stiles started to step forward but was stopped by Deaton's arm.

A large flash and loud 'BANG' happened, black smoke everywhere, flames shooting up out of the beaker like the water was on fire, and everyone but Deaton jumped and shouted out in surprise.

"Danny, turn on the exhaust, quick!" yelled Deaton. "And don't let the smoke touch you!"

Danny quickly flipped the switch of the exhaust hood over the workbench and everyone stepped back again, careful to not touch the smoke. As the fumes dissipated, they looked at the beaker. It was black, still, and inside was what looked like steaming red sugar crystals.

Deaton grinned a wide grin and looked at Danny and Stiles, shaking his head as if to say 'job well done boys.'

They jumped with the Burner kicked back on by itself, making them laugh, looking at everyone. Only Derek saw Deaton putting his little finger back down after waving it at the burner.

"Okay, let's get this to Jackson," he said.

Deaton reached over the table to get a test tube and quickly stirred the powder as it heated and melted. Drawing the rod out dripping what looked like red syrup, he collected some of the molton crystal into the tube and corked it.

He turned off the burner and put the tube in his pocket.

"Quickly, we must get rid of everything. They must not know we were here," Deaton said.

"Scott and Stiles, you erase any evidence we were here. Danny, you and Derek are with me," and they quickly, and quietly left to go back upstairs.

Dr. Deaton took them quietly back up the stairs to where Jackson was being prepped for surgery. He was successful earlier in altering the blood type results; Dr. Trenton was easy to 'persuade', to make it look like Jackson was AB-negative, the rarest blood type.

The falsified rare blood type made them delay surgery until they could procure enough AB-negative as surgery would need whole blood not just plasma.

The ruse worked as they discovered Jackson in an OR with just a nurse in scrubs prepping the draping. The fates were with them as she was the only one around, waiting for the rest of the team to arrive with the blood.

Dr. Deaton had them hide in a supply closet; '_how like a TV show_' Derek thought. Deaton pulled a mask to his face, quickly stuck his face in the OR and called the nurse out with some excuse, Derek couldn't hear all of it over the sound of Danny's heartbeat.

Derek looked up to see Deaton pulling the limp body of the nurse into the closet with them.

"What the hell, doc?" Derek exclaimed.

"Don't worry, she won't remember anything. I just made her fall asleep. Now quit staring at me like you are trying to catch flies and let's get in there. Jackson can't wait forever."

They quietly left and went into the OR. Danny went to Jackson's side, grabbing his cold still hand, tears welling up.

"Oh, Jackson!" he cried. "I love you sweetheart. Just hang on a little longer, it's almost over."

Derek looked at Danny holding Jackson's hand and wondered inside how he would react if it were Stiles lying there on the table, and shuddered, putting it out of his mind.

"Okay, get ready. Derek, you watch the door. Danny, pull the drape back so we can see the wounds."

Danny gingerly put Jackson's hand back at his side and pulled the blue cloth back to expose the two holes. His breath caught in his throat when he saw them. Dark red with black rings around them, the two bullet holes were a stark contrast to the creamy white of Jackson's chest. Tears ran down Danny's face.

Dr. Deaton reached into his coat and took out the test tube and what appeared to be a braided, cloth, rope of some sort. He saw Danny's brow furrow at the rope; "Moon cords," he said. "Here give me your wrist."

Danny gave him his wrist and Deaton tied one end of the cord around it and tied the other end to Jackson's wrist, linking the two mates. Danny felt Jackson's heart beating in his skin, in his soul. He started a bit at the connection.

Dr. Deaton put his hand on Danny's arm. "It's okay," he reassured the dark haired boy. "Your connection with your mate is vital to the success of this magic. Keep him in your mind and in your heart as we do this. Focus only on him, healing and returning to you. I will be here with you as will Derek but you must not think of us. Think of nothing but Jackson healing and returning to you."

"I think I can do that," Danny replied. He caught Derek's scent of pride and encouragement and love. He immediately felt more confident.

"Now, the moon cords, one for each phase, while linking you two together, are more than just a heart connection. I don't know how to describe this in words but, for lack of a better term, your souls are connected. They have joined on a level that you can't feel now, as Jackson is unconscious, but as the potion works its magic, you will feel it. It can be shocking, connected this way, and you will feel each other. I've never used moon cords like this but I imagine you will feel his pain but you must not let the cord link come free."

He looked at Danny's expression of anxiety. "Danny, do you understand what I have said?" he asked.

"Yes, sir. I do. I'm ready. Tell me what to do," he said nervous but determined. Derek's scent of encouragement wafted stronger and Derek gave him a nod and a look of peace came across Danny's face.

"Now, according to the book, you must pour half the liquid into each of the wounds. You will feel it just as Jackson will. It might hurt, but you must not break the link. The potion will work its magic and Jackson will be able to heal again. When his eyes open, you must remove the cord. Do you understand?"

"Yes. Okay, here we go."

Danny took a deep breath, and let it out. He closed his eyes, saying a silent prayer, and steadied himself. He could feel Jackson's breathing and could feel love surrounding them like a warm bath on a cold day.

He tipped the tube slowly toward the first gun shot hole and watched as the viscous liquid slowly flowed out like cold, red honey. Time seemed to slow as the liquid fell and made contact with Jackson's body.

Jackson's body heaved and his hand grabbed Danny's arm, his eyes still closed. Danny cried out and tried to pull back.

"NO! DO NOT BREAK THE CONNECTION!" yelled Deaton.

Danny froze and just stared at Jackson's body. The wound was glowing red and a puff of smoke came out of it.

He felt his own chest burning and he cried out again, but remained motionless.

Derek felt panged at seeing Danny hurting, his worry evident on his face and in the air.

"You're doing fine, Danny. I'm sure you are hurting, so is Jackson. It's almost over, now do the next one. Focus on Jackson," Deaton said.

Danny gathered his composure, and stepped back to Jackson's side, and poured the rest of the contents into Jackson's other wound. This wound was just to the side of his heart missing it by mere fractions of an inch.

Danny screamed as Jackson's body heaved again, grabbing at his chest in pain.

"DON'T BREAK THE BOND! FOCUS ON HIM!" Deaton shouted.

Danny found his footing, his chest on fire. He felt like ants and fire were on him. Jackson's skin around the wounds was an angry red and was glowing as smoke came from both wounds and from underneath his chest out both sides.

Jackson lurched upwards, cried out, "Danny!" and then fell back.

Danny felt him cry out more than heard it. "Jackson!" he cried in return. Tears flowed from him and fell like rain onto Jackson's bare chest.

He looked down and the holes were starting to reduce in size, his own chest still aching.

"Lift him up!" ordered the doctor. Danny obeyed and lifted gently so the doctor could see the exit wounds. "Excellent!" said Deaton. "It's working. Almost done."

A cry of relief and a smile came from Danny as he gently put Jackson back down on the OR table. He saw the wounds on his mate's chest close up and saw Jackson's chest rise and fall as before, his lung having been healed as well.

Deaton saw Danny's eyes start to flutter closed as Jackson's started to open, and quickly reached over and pulled the cord free of Danny's wrist.

Danny caught himself from falling, and looked up. "Thanks, Doc. Wow, that was strange."

Deaton chuckled, "I know, it's strange feeling that close to someone when your boundaries overlap."

Derek came over to the table and saw, much to his relief that Jackson was coming to.

Jackson blinked at the very bright overhead lights right in his eyes. He snapped up, grabbing at his chest, crying out, "Danny!"

Danny grabbed him, "Jackson, I'm here. It's okay! You're okay! I'm right here!"

Derek reached out and put his hand on Jackson's leg, reassuringly. "We are here Jackson, we are right here."

Deaton smiled and looked up toward the sky. "Thank you. Thank you," he said softly.

Jackson inhaled sharply and grabbed at his chest again, looking around confusion on his face. "Wh-, Wh-, Where am I?" he asked Danny.

Danny started crying lunging to hug Jackson, who, still confused, hugged him back. "Jackson, I love you. Thank God you are okay. I get to touch you again."

A tear fell from Derek's cheek at seeing the love in front of him.

"What happened? Last thing I remember is my mom…" and his voice trailed off.

Derek spoke to him softly. "Jackson, you were hurt and your mate saved you."

Jackson turned his face back to Danny's, and wiped a tear from the beautiful cocoa colored skin cheek of his mate.

"How, what happened?"

Deaton smiled as Derek put his other hand on Danny's shoulder. Derek spoke up.

"Jackson, your mate here, Danny, he saved you."

"That's right Jackson," Deaton said. "He literally set fire to the rain."

(Yes, it was very long. I hope you liked it. Did you not the like the joke at the end? Come on…

Reviews requested and welcomed, please.)


	15. Chapter 15  Family

When Your Soul Cries Out

ORIGINAL AUTHOR: Blooboy70

SHOW: "Teen Wolf"

TIMELINE: Post Season 1, Pre-season 2

PREMISE: Jackson was attacked by Derek after begging him for "the bite" but didn't know he was followed and we don't know if he will "turn" or what happened to him in Derek's house.

CATEGORIZATION: SLASH; M/M; Stiles/Derek "Sterek", and Danny/Jackson "Dax"

DISCLAIMER: All characters and/or titles from the MTV show "Teen Wolf" are owned by said network entity and only this fictional storyline belongs to me. I am not associated with MTV or any person/s depicted in this work of fiction except, in an alternate universe, I am Derek Hale's true mate. ;)

CAUTION –M/M interaction.

- - Chapter 15 – Family

(...cont'. from Ch. 14 - _Deaton smiled as Derek put his other hand on Danny's shoulder. Derek spoke up._

"_Jackson, your mate here, Danny, he saved you."_

"_That's right Jackson," Deaton said. "He literally set fire to the rain."_)

Derek smacked his palm against his forehead and groaned. "Really, Doc? "

Danny just raised one eyebrow and smirked at the Doctor's joke.

Dr. Deaton just stood there, his shoulders and arms up in mock confusion looking like Stiles. "What?" he said. "Well, he did. What's so funny?"

Derek and Danny just laughed, glad to have the harrowing events drawing to a close.

"I don't get it," stated Jackson, a bewildered look on his face, color coming back to it rapidly after his ordeal.

Deaton just laughed and gave him a hug. "They can explain it later, Jackson. Right now we have to get you out of here and I have to do a lot of cleaning up if you catch my drift. Lots of papers to, um, misplace, and people's minds to change." He winked.

Derek smiled and put his hand on the Doctor's shoulder. "Thank you Doc. Again. You saved my family." His eyes got wet and he swallowed, feeling his throat get tight.

"Derek, it's been my honor. Your pack, your family, has always been a good thing for Beacon Hills. It's been my privilege to help. I'm grateful it's worked out."

Derek nodded his agreement, and hugged the doctor again, tightly.

"Now get out of here and go check on those boys downstairs. I hate to think what mischief they are in now." Dr. Deaton wiped his eyes and set about to perform his "cleaner" duties.

Derek helped Danny with Jackson to get him off the table and tousled the blond's hair.

"Um, where are my clothes?" piped Jackson.

The rest of the room rolled with laughter. Jackson's eyebrows raised, confused again.

Danny and Derek succeeded, with Deaton's help, to escape the OR ward without being noticed. They used the back stairs and made it back to the floor where Scott and Stiles were coming out of a janitor's closet, their clothes blackened, looking like children caught with their hands in the cookie jar.

They froze as they saw their Alpha glaring at them. They looked at each other, then back at Derek. At the same time, they each pointed to the other and said, "He did it!"

Derek growled, and put up his hand. "Save it! We're going."

They looked at each other and laughed, stopping quickly when Derek whirled and flashed his eyes red at them. They each hugged Jackson, happy to see him.

They got out front to their cars and it was dark outside. '_Has it really only been one afternoon?_' thought Derek. "Jackson, you sit up front with me, Danny sit behind him. Stiles, you, quietly, no… on second thought, Scott, you, quietly go and get Jackson's things they took from his pockets and his clothes if you can find them. Yes, I know, but we don't want any record. Deaton is going to 'clean' the place if you will. Meet back at the house."

"Hey!" chirped Stiles. "I can be quiet. I'm not sure why you think I can't. I know when it's time to talk and when it's time to be quiet. Sheeesh. No trust. None at all. After all I did for…"

"Shut up, Stiles!" said the four wolves looking at him.

He started to open his mouth and Scott tweaked his nose. His mouth just closed and he smiled at them, silent again.

Derek sighed and got Danny and Jackson into the car and drove away, just as the M.E.'s van was pulling in to the hospital past them around the back.

Jackson sat forward and took notice, his heart rate increasing. He saw Derek from the side as his Alpha's jaw clenched.

"Derek, what is it? I saw that."

Derek tried to control his scent of fear that just barely escaped. Jackson caught it. His voice and heart rate both went up.

"Derek! Just tell me. What happened?"

Derek pulled the car over quickly, put the car into park, and sighed, his hands gripping the wheel tightly. He sighed again and turned to Danny.

"Danny, I can't. Can you tell him, please?"

Danny felt sorry for Derek as today's events, which cost Jackson both his parents, hit the Alpha hard. It was a reminder of the day when he, too, became an orphan.

Danny cleared his throat and relayed the story to Jackson. Jackson remained silent through the entire account.

"But," continued Danny, "there is one other thing I must tell you," and his voice cracked and he started to cry. "Derek?" he cried looking for Derek for support. He swallowed hard, his neck tightening.

Derek reached over and put his hand on Danny's arm assuring him. "It's okay Danny, he needs to know."

Jackson sat up again at those words. "What? What else could I need to know?"

Danny leaned forward and started stroking his mate's hair, from the top of his head, down his neck and then starting again over from the top. Jackson leaned into him, the scent of love coming from the backseat he knew was meant for him.

Danny again cleared his throat and began to speak, his voice not as steady as before.

"Your father, Jackson. He told me something before he…" his voice caught. Jackson put his hand on Danny to urge him on.

Danny continued. "He asked me to tell you that he was sorry, for both of them." Danny said the next few words, crying so it was hard to make out but Jackson understood.

"He said he wanted you to know that although he never told you, that he loved you. He said he was afraid of your mother, as she was a drunk. He said he knew about you, and…"

Danny had to stop to catch his voice. "It's okay, Danny. I'm right here. Please, tell me," Jackson encouraged him.

"To tell you that he knew you were gay, and to tell you he was like you. He was gay too."

Danny leaned forward to touch his head to Jackson's and they both cried. "Oh, Jackson, I am so, so, sorry," sobbed Danny.

They comforted each other and then pulled away, wiping each other's tears and smiling lovingly into each other's eyes. They loved each other.

They heard a sniff and looked over to see Derek looking straight ahead as if into the distance, tears running silently down his face, leaving wet trails.

"It's not fair," they heard him faintly whisper. "It's not fair."

Jackson looked at Danny and both of them leaned over to hug Derek, the car full of the scents of love, acceptance, and comforting.

Derek softly pushed them away, reaching to put the car into gear to continue back to the house.

Jackson relaxed back into his seat as both Danny and Derek put their hands on him for support and comfort.

"I know, Jackson," said Derek. "It's not easy and I know a little of what you must be feeling losing both parents. It will take a long time to process."

Jackson slumped down in his seat, and Derek saw water falling on his chest, leaving dark blue wet marks. He was still wearing only the scrubs they pilfered for him as they left the OR floor.

"I know," he said softly. "I just wish I could have told him I loved him too."

Later, back at the pack house, Derek, Scott, and Stiles regrouped downstairs while Danny put Jackson to bed for rest. He had stayed in the bathroom while Jackson showered to get clean after the hospital. He smiled at Jackson and kissed him as he helped him towel-dry his hair and handed him his nightclothes. "But I'm fine I tell you. I have healed fine. I have a lot to think about but not tonight. It can wait. I am fine." Danny heard the small uptick in his mate's heartbeat that told him Jackson wasn't as fine as he was saying but now was not the time for that conversation.

It took Derek growling from downstairs for Jackson to acquiesce and go to bed. Danny joined them downstairs.

Stiles spoke first. "Danny, if you are okay with it, I would like to see Jackson get his birthday tomorrow."

"Me too," chimed in Scott.

Derek just looked at Danny, leaving the decision to him.

A voice from upstairs came, adding its two cents. "Yes! Say yes. You know how good Blue Velvet Cake is! Like Stiles would say, it's the awesomest!"

Everyone looked up the stairs to see Jackson, like a little kid, on his knees, his face pressed through the stair rails, looking down on his brothers with a large grin, his eyebrows waggling.

They all laughed in unison. It was going to be okay. Derek sighed inside and looked up at the sky, thankful for his family.

(Reviews requested and welcomed, please.)


	16. Chapter 16 Stripper Smurf

When Your Soul Cries Out

ORIGINAL AUTHOR: Blooboy70

SHOW: "Teen Wolf"

TIMELINE: Post Season 1, Pre-season 2

PREMISE: Jackson was attacked by Derek after begging him for "the bite" but didn't know he was followed and we don't know if he will "turn" or what happened to him in Derek's house.

CATEGORIZATION: SLASH; M/M; Stiles/Derek "Sterek", and Danny/Jackson "Dax"

DISCLAIMER: All characters and/or titles from the MTV show "Teen Wolf" are owned by said network entity and only this fictional storyline belongs to me. I am not associated with MTV or any person/s depicted in this work of fiction except, in an alternate universe, I am Derek Hale's true mate. ;)

CAUTION –M/M interaction.

- - Chapter 16 – Stripper Smurf

(...cont'. from Ch. 15 - _A voice from upstairs came, adding its two cents. "Yes! Say yes. You know how good Blue Velvet Cake is! Like Stiles would say, it's the awesomest!"_

_Everyone looked up the stairs to see Jackson, like a little kid, on his knees; his face pressed through the stair rails, looking down on his brothers with a large grin, his eyebrows waggling._

_They all laughed in unison. It was going to be okay. Derek sighed inside and looked up at the sky, thankful for his family._)

Jackson woke up in the middle of the night screaming, and clutching his chest. He cried out, "Danny! Danny!"

He felt around pawing at the bedclothes. He was alone. His keen werewolf eyes betrayed him as he had tears in them. He took in a deep whiff and he smelled his mate; he wasn't in the room.

Derek came bounding into the room, eyes flashing to defend his family! Stiles was on his heels as was Scott.

"What's the matter?" Derek shouted, flipping on the light.

"Danny! Where's Danny?" Jackson cried out, the effects of the bad dream still lingering. A crash like a breaking drinking glass came from downstairs and running up the stairs. "Jackson!" a voice shouted.

"Jackson!" came a voice from behind the three wolves, as its owner ran past them in the bedroom doorway. "I'm here, Jackson. It's okay, I'm here." It was Danny.

Danny raced to Jackson's side, holding him. He wrapped his arms around his blond mate, making soft 'shhh, shhh' sounds, and stroking his hair. Danny looked up at the three shapes in the doorway and closed his eyes slowly, and nodded.

Stiles and Scott had a look of concern, and compassion in their eyes, but retreated back to their own rooms. Derek shifted back to human, knowing his family was okay, and stayed for just a moment longer.

He looked at the tan young man with concern. "Danny, is he okay? This is the third time he has cried out tonight, but this time it was bad. I really thought something happened."

Danny just looked at Derek, love for his Alpha apparent. "Derek, I know. I'm sorry you guys are being woken up, it's-"

"No, Danny. Listen. It's not about that. We are family. You are my family just like Stiles and Jackson, and now Scott. I'm just worried. I'm worried for him and for you. When my parents died all I had was my sister. If it wasn't for her I might not be here. I'm glad Jackson has you for a mate. Only a statue could miss that you love him. I mean, we are concerned for you too. If you need help we expect you to ask us. Pack is more than family in the human sense. Do you understand?" His tone took a serious note.

Danny heard the tone change in Derek's voice and smelled the love and protection he was projecting. He looked at Derek with wet eyes, still holding his mate, who was peaceful now, quiet in his arms. "Derek?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you. I love you." Danny smiled at him.

The Alpha looked at Danny and smiled back. "I love you too. Try and get some rest."

Derek walked back to his room and crawled back alongside Stiles, under the soft sheets.

"Is he going to be all right?" Stiles asked.

"Yes, I told him he better ask us if he needs anything."

Stiles huffed and rolled to face Derek. "No, I meant Jackson. I know how I was when I lost my mom but I still had my Dad. Plus my mom didn't pull a gun on me." 

"Stiles!" Derek admonished trying to keep quiet. '_What's the matter with you?_' he thought to Stiles, anger evident. '_Jackson could hear you!_'

'_Derek, I'm sorry, but I'm scared. I don't know how to handle this. I don't know what to do… I feel like I need to do something._' he replied silently.

Derek cupped Stiles face in his hand, rising up to rest on one elbow looking at his beautiful mate. He leaned forward and kissed him softly.

'_What was that for?_' Stiles asked, confused but happy.

'_You sweet man. My Stiles. Always worrying about everyone else, and how you can help. I love that about you, you know? It's one of the things I love the most._'

Derek nuzzled Stiles neck, eliciting a soft moan from him. Derek rolled his mate over, so his back was to Derek's front. He pulled him into his chest, spooning him.

He breathed quietly into his ear, "I love you Stiles Stilinski!"

"I love you too, Derek Stilinski!" came the reply.

Derek's jaw dropped open, speechless. Stiles turned to look over his shoulder at the green-eyed man behind him mouth just open in shock.

"Now, hug me and close your mouth. I will put something in it later. If you're nice." He snuggled backwards into Derek, chuckling softly.

Derek, still speechless, just closed his mouth with a wry grin on his face, and snuggled into Stiles. He quietly spoke directly into Stiles's ear again, "I like Stiles Hale better!" and thrust his hips into Stiles's butt, his love for his mate very evident and very hard.

He heard his mate's mouth open then close with a grin and a soft growl as Stiles ground backwards into Derek's erection. Derek growled softly.

"Oh would you get a room, please?" came Scott's annoyed sounding voice from down the hall. "People are trying to sleep here!"

"Then people should close their doors!" replied Derek not very loud but enough that his Beta would hear it.

He paused expecting a reply, and chuckled when he heard a pillow being pulled over a face roughly.

He drew back to Stiles, snuggling him again and put his face on his neck and drifted off to sleep, the love of his mate filling his heart and his nostrils.

The next morning Scott was downstairs making coffee when Danny came down and offered to start breakfast. Derek woke when he smelled sausages cooking and tried to rouse Stiles. That was a battle he wasn't willing to fight this morning.

He left the bed trying not to bounce it too badly, and padded downstairs to help with the meal.

Scott and Danny turned to see their Alpha walking into the kitchen, his shirt twisted and his hair in all directions yawning and rubbing sleep from his eyes. Danny looked at Derek and saw what Stiles saw in him. He was like a little sweet kid at times and a fierce protector of those whom he loved and called family. Scott looked over and Danny handed him the spatula.

He wiped his hands on a nearby towel and walked over to Derek and wrapped his arms around him, catching the sleepy Alpha off guard. Derek's eyes widened and then at seeing his Beta loving him, he hugged him back and kissed the top of his head.

"Thank you, Derek," Danny said into Derek's chest. "Thank you for everything and for loving Jackson and all of us."

Derek stroked his back and kissed his head again. "The pleasure is all mine Danny. It's an honor." He pulled Danny back and hugged him again and they walked back to the kitchen to finish making breakfast.

Derek set the table as Scott poured orange juice and buttered the biscuits. Danny put the platters of food out: eggs, ham, bacon, sausage, gravy, grape jam, shredded hash browns, and the biscuits.

Derek looked at all the food and smiled. "He deserves it," he said softly. "It's going to be a great day, I can feel it." He looked up at the sky. '_Right? We are going to make it good for him, yes? That's the deal. Good.'_

Danny spoke, "Scott will you go wake up Stiles and Jackson please?" "Sure!" he replied.

Scott bounded up the stairs two at a time and went to Derek and Stiles's room and jumped on the bed. "Good morning, Sunshine!" he yelled, bouncing.

All he heard was a growl, but it just edged him on. "_Good morning, good morning. It's great to stay up late. Good morning, good morning to you!_" He was singing it, very off key.

Stiles sat up like a spring had snapped. His eyes were closed but he was up. Scott stopped bouncing and carefully squatted down in front of Stiles and reached out. He gingerly opened one of Stiles's eyes. "Hey there! Breakfast is ready," he said into the brown, sleepy eye. He barely pulled away in time when Stiles snapped at him with his teeth.

He laughed, pulling back quickly. "Come on dude, breakfast is ready. It's Jackson's birthday!"

Stiles smiled, eyes still closed and stumbled to the bathroom. Scott, happy he got his best friend up, walked down the hall to Danny and Jackson's room.

He quietly opened the door and peered in. He saw the bed was empty. He could smell Jackson and Danny but there was no one in the room. Thinking Jackson must be in the bathroom, he snuck inside over to the bathroom door, creeping like a stalker. He smiled mischievously hoping to catch Jackson by surprise and wrestle him to the floor.

He jumped inside growling, but the bathroom was empty. '_Dang it!_' he thought, his plot foiled. He stood back upright and turned to go back into the bedroom.

"RRRRAAAWWWRRRR!" growled Jackson, right in Scott's face as Scott turned around.

Scott jumped back yelling out in fright, falling over the bath rug "Aahhhh! What the fu-?"

Jackson laughed and pointed at him having turned the tables on Scott. Still laughing, "Dude, you should so see your face. It's priceless. I thought you were gonna pee yourself like a little puppy." He continued laughing seeing Scott flat on the floor, where he fell.

"I'll show you puppy you asshole. Birthday or not, you're toast!" He growled with a gleam in his eyes and bounded upright and after Jackson who was out the door like a shot headed for the stairs.

"Aahhhhh! Derek! Make him stop!" Jackson yelled, laughing, looking over his shoulder to see Scott skip half the stairs to try and catch him.

Derek just looked on with bemusement as he was used as the safety post that Jackson tried to hide behind to escape Scott. "No! You have to stop. It's my birthday breakfast!" "No way!" Danny just smiled watching Jackson and Scott playing cat and mouse running in circles around Derek.

Stiles came down the steps feeling more awake at seeing his brothers playing and at Jackson's wide smile. "Stiles save me! He's gonna get me!" Jackson shouted as he ran over toward him for safety.

"No way buddy. I'm not going to get tickled to death by Scott. He goes for gold."

Stiles dodged the tumbling wolves that had rolled into the living room, tumbling over the sofa. Scott had Jackson pinned and was straddling him, tickling him mercilessly.

"What? You think it's your birthday or something?" he taunted the blond laughing and wrestling. "Yes, and I get cake too!" Jackson retorted catching his breath between laughs..

They laughed and kept wrestling until the Alpha had enough.

He cleared his throat and they stopped in their tracks, looking at him. "Stop and come eat your breakfast!" He made motions to sit down and Jackson interrupted.

"Derek, please. For me?"

Stiles smiled that huge smile of his and he saw Scott's face look worried. Derek sighed.

"Okay, since it's your birthday. But don't make asking a habit." Jackson started vibrating like a little kid about to get candy.

Derek said deadpan, "Stop and come eat your breakfast… or I'll rip your throats out."

He started to turn toward the table and noticed they were all still frozen, waiting.

"Oh for fuck's sake. Okay." He sighed and finished speaking. "With my teeth. Happy?"

They all laughed and rushed him jumping on him and he swore that if they had tails they would be wagging. He laughed and they all sat down.

Jackson was smiling from ear to ear. Everyone just sat there smiling and loving being a part of the pack. They looked to Derek who had a content and proud look on his face.

He spoke with a soft and kind voice. "Jackson, this is for you. My father used to say it to us on our birthdays and I want to share it with you." He paused, swallowed and started again, still speaking softly but with conviction. He looked directly at Jackson.

"Today we celebrate you. Your life and what you bring to this family. We love you and want you to know that whatever life brings your way you can count on us in times of need. We will share in your joys and in your sorrows. We celebrate your existence and your place in this family and this pack. We love you and wish you a truly, Happy Birthday."

Jackson sat there speechless. He looked at Derek and smiled. "Thank you Derek. I love you and all of you," he said gesturing to everyone. "I have a lot to be thankful for," putting his hand on Danny's arm, "and I am happy to have you all in my life. And thank you for, for…" he stammered a tear of happiness in his eye. "Thank you for loving me."

Everyone had wet eyes and big smiles for Jackson. The room was filled with the scents of love and delicious food.

They all settled down and waited for the Alpha to take the first piece of food, smiling like little kids looking at their loving papa. Derek took a piece of sausage, but before he placed it on his plate, he looked over at Stiles, with a mischievous look in his eyes. He looked over at Jackson who cocked his head slightly at seeing Derek holding the sausage. He saw Derek look down at Jackson's orange juice and then back up at Jackson, a smile creeping across his face. "Oh, crap!" he exclaimed too late.

Orange juice splashed in his face from the sausage that Derek tossed in it. Everyone but Jackson laughed, teasing him about the time when he did it to himself. "Very funny!" he said and gave them all the finger.

Derek just laughed harder and tossed Jackson a napkin. "Dig in everyone," he said taking a bite from another link of sausage. He looked over at Jackson and winked. The blond wolf just smiled in return.

Stiles place his hand on Derek's leg under the table. '_Thank you, Derek. I love you,_' he told his mate silently. Derek put his hand on top of Stiles's and squeezed back.

After breakfast, everyone pushed back from the table their bellies full. Jackson was happy and was still smiling. He had been smiling through the entire breakfast.

"Jackson, you go upstairs and take a shower while we all clean up. We have a big day planned for you," said Stiles shooing him up the stairs.

The other four went about cleaning up the dishes and the kitchen from their breakfast feast.

While Jackson was in the shower Danny asked Derek for a favor.

"You want to borrow what?" Derek asked, one eyebrow rose.

Having overheard, Stiles bounced to his side adding his two cents. "Derek that would be awesome. Danny's shorter so we will have to change the pants but it would soooo work. Come on. Jackson will love it."

Derek just rolled his eyes and said, "Okay. Go get it but do it before he sees it and take it to the pool house."

"You're the best wolf ever," Stiles said kissing Derek on the cheek. Danny winked and Stiles ran upstairs and quickly got the outfit.

He and Danny ran out to the pool house and started working. Scott had finished the dishes and Derek gave him an approving nod. As Scott folded the towel he used to dry the dishes and walked back toward the living room Derek stopped him.

Scott turned to him with a questioning look on his face. He saw in Derek's eyes approval, pride and love.

Derek grabbed him and hugged him. "You did a great job yesterday. You make your Alpha proud."

Scott beamed and hugged him back. "Thank you, Derek. Don't worry. We are going to make Jackson's day great. I hope it helps make yesterday easier."

"I hope so too. Now, go out back and check to see if Danny needs any help. I will be out there shortly to help get things prepared."

Scott smiled and bounced out the back door, reeking of excitement.

Derek shook his head chuckling when he heard the water upstairs turn off. He walked up the stairs and went in to the bathroom.

Jackson stepped out and smiled as Derek handed the young blond a white fluffy towel. He pulled the towel to his face, mumbling "Thanks" as he inhaled. It smelled like Derek; well, Derek's laundry anyway with undertones of Derek. He relaxed and sighed inwardly at that smell.

He felt Derek walk over and take the towel from him and start scrubbing it over his head. Jackson dropped his hands, relaxed and relished in the attention from his Alpha. Even over the smell of the soap, shampoo, and fabric softener, he could smell Derek's love and protection. He felt safe and let himself melt into the moment.

Derek dried him like he was his little boy who needed help after a bath by his loving daddy. He scrubbed again at Jackson's hair and made the boy rock back and forth and almost lose his step. They both laughed and Derek smelled Jackson's affection for him.

He handed Jackson the towel to wrap with as he gingerly reached out to check on the fresh skin from Jackson's injuries. Jackson winced slightly as Derek's fingers slid over the new skin; not exactly painful but sensitive.

"You're healing fine. They might not even scar. Doc Deaton sure came through for you."

Jackson looked at Derek with a mournful look in his eyes. "You all did. My family."

Derek heard him swallow hard, refusing to cry. Derek tousled the blond's hair. "I'll let you get dressed. We have a lot planned today."

Jackson perked up at that. "Cake?"

'_Yes, cake!_' Derek heard in his mind.

"Yes!" He laughed. "For Pete's sake, Blue What's-It Cake!"

"Blue Velvet Cake!" he heard from Jackson and in his mind at the same time Stiles saying the same words. He laughed out loud and went back downstairs to join the other boys outside.

Derek saw that Scott had swept the stone patio, straightened the chairs and had raised the umbrella over the table. He saw Danny and Stiles come out of the pool house and Danny gave him a 'thumbs up.'

He checked the grill and it would be ready to go too.

"I think everything is ready to go for lunch time." Can you think of anything we forgot?"

They all shook their heads. "Okay, then let's have some fun." He went to the wooden box near the back door and pulled out two Frisbees and told the boys to "Go long!"

They ran and he threw them watching them catch them. Stiles returned his throw and he caught it easily. He heard a sound behind him of someone growling. He saw Jackson close the door and look at him. Jackson gnashed his teeth at Derek and gestured for him to throw it. "Okay, get ready."

Jackson dropped his shorts, his only clothes, and took off running. He shifted in mid-run gaining speed. Derek grinned big and hurled the Frisbee hard out across the back lawn. Jackson ran faster and jumped up high and caught it – in his teeth.

"Yes!" shouted Stiles. He shifted, as did Danny. Derek looked over at Scott. "Well?"

Scott handed him the Frisbee he had caught from Danny and did the same. He dropped trou and took off shifting as he ran. Derek's arm launched the bright orange disk at the three wolves wondering who would get it.

Jackson bounded back to him on all fours and dropped it at is feet and took off again out across the yard. Derek just shook his head and threw the disk again.

They played Fetch/Frisbee for hours along with water polo in the pool and billiards inside the Man Cave as Stiles called it - the game room to anyone else.

Lunchtime finally came and they made preparations for the party. Danny and Scott retrieved all the food from the garage refrigerators. Stiles brought the drinks and set the table up. Derek lit the grill and unwrapped the steaks, everyone salivating as the aroma of the marinated meat caught in their noses.

Jackson was told to sit down and just enjoy the music and not do anything. He really wanted to help but he knew his brothers were doing this for him. Stiles had programmed a play list for him that included his favorite, Adele, and a random sampling of artists he loved like Safety Suit, Michael Woods & Duvall, Daft Punk, Hurts, Lady Gaga of course, and oldies from Annie Lennox, Cindy Lauper, and The B-52s.

He loved the sights and smells he was experiencing. It was for him. These people loved him.

Lunch was finally ready and they ate and ate. They were all completely stuffed. Jackson actually licked his plate. When he pulled the plate back down his gaze was met with the four other wolves looking at him, Stiles wide mouthed stopped in mid-chew.

"What?" he asked innocently. They all just laughed heartily. They were having a great time seeing him enjoy himself.

Finally, Derek, pushed back from the table, and said "Boys, you clean up. Jackson stay there, we have a surprise for you!"

Scott and Stiles cleared the table. There were no leftovers, not with five hungry-boy wolves! Derek turned off the grill and winked at Danny as they took the last of the dishes inside.

Jackson sat at the table smiling with a great meal, great laughs, and the events of yesterday at the back of his mind. He didn't allow them to come forward. Not today. Today was his birthday celebration.

Stiles opened the back door, grinning. "Okay, Jackson, are you ready?"

"Yes, bring my surprise, please."

Stiles stepped aside as Derek carried the large cake out the door single-handedly. Candles blazed and Danny started everyone off in a wolf rendition of 'Happy Birthday' in song.

Jackson was shocked to hear that Derek had a beautiful singing voice. All of the boys looked over at him as they sang to Jackson, amazed at the wonderful voice of their Alpha. If Derek noticed he didn't let on.

"… Happy Birthday dear Jackson/Jax, Happy Birthday to you!" Danny had sung "Jax" when everyone else had sung "Jackson" much to Jackson's delight. When they ended the last note, they all howled in celebration for Jackson.

He leaned forward and looked at each of them, in turn, love in his eyes. "I know what I will wish for," he said softly. He took in a deep breath, held it looking at everyone who unconsciously had held their breath too, and exhaled blowing out all the candles. They all howled and clapped.

Stiles set out smaller plates and forks as Derek opened the ice cream and began to press the scoop down into it. It was Jackson's favorite – Black Cherry. His eyes popped open. "Where did you get Black Cherry? It's hard to find!"

Derek motioned his head over to Stiles. "He made it. You know he's a culinary genius!"

Stiles blushed. "Well, I wanted it to be special. I know it's your favorite so I decided to make it for you."

Jackson was gob smacked. '_How did he know that was my favorite? Only Danny knows that!_' He looked over at Danny with an accusing look.

Danny laughed. "Don't look at me. I didn't tell him."

Jackson turned back to Stiles and cocked his head waiting for a reply to his unasked question.

"Well, I remember when you were little. Remember Mr. Ice Cream that used to be downtown across from the fountain?" Jackson shook his head yes. "Well, one time my dad took me there when I was little, after my mom died. I saw you there with your dad. I was looking over at you because you had a black eye and didn't look up." Jackson's mind flinched at that memory but focused on the happy part not the memory of his abuse from his mom.

Stile continued, "Your dad bent down and asked you what flavor you wanted. You told him that Black Cherry was your favorite. When you got that double-scoop cone you had a great smile on your face and I was happy for you. My dad and I watched you smile and chatter away to him and my dad told me he thought that was nice. I will never forget it. That's how I knew."

Derek put his arm around Stiles and hugged him. Danny had a small tear in his eye. Jackson's throat was tight and he had to swallow to speak.

"I had forgotten that. They closed Mr. Ice Cream a long time ago. I don't know what to say, Stiles. I, I, I…"

Stiles went to him and hugged him. "You are welcome, Jackson. Happy Birthday!"

Jackson smiled at everyone and told them to dig in.

"Wow!" exclaimed Derek as he swallowed the bright blue cake. "This is awesome. How could I live my entire life in Beacon Hills and not know about this cake?"

"I know, it's great. It's the best cake ever!" Jackson grinned, his mouth and teeth bright blue. Everyone laughed, their mouths and teeth blue as well.

"Yessir, Beacon Hills Bakery Blue Velvet Cake is awesome!" said Stiles, singing the last word as he often did.

Derek chuckled. "Danny would you go get my camera, please?" asked Derek. Danny jumped up and went inside, the code phrase having been spoken.

"Thank you everyone for my cake and my surprise. Black Cherry ice cream. Yum!"

"Oh, that's not the surprise," said a voice from behind him. "But your arrest is."

Jackson whirled at the voice threatening his arrest. What he saw made his eyes all but pop out of their sockets.

Standing in the doorway swinging a baton was Danny, dressed as a police officer in a very tight, obscenely so in the crotch, blue and black uniform. It even had the fake handle bar moustache and mirrored sunglasses.

On cue, Scott hit play on the iPod speaker system and out belted "I Was Made For Loving You Baby" from KISS. Everyone whooped and hollered at Danny's striptease to the old yet perfect song.

Jackson's mouth was wide open as were his eyes, feasting on the hot gyrating cop in front of him.

Danny went to each of the wolves teasing them with his baton, sniffing up their necks, stroking their hair, making his way over to Jackson's chair. By the time the song was over he was wearing just a red speedo, which happened to be Jackson's. The rest of his clothes were strewn about the table except for the shades, which Scott was made to wear, the stick-on moustache, which Danny stuck on Derek (everyone laughed at that), and the hat, which he placed on Jackson's head. As the music died down he was straddling Jackson facing him, his arms around his neck. He leaned into him and said, "I was made for loving you Jackson. Happy Birthday sweetheart." He pressed his lips into Jackson and they kissed deeply and with such passion that the other wolves started to get aroused.

Derek cleared his throat, adjusting himself, "Okay, well…" and just looked at Stiles who was also struggling with suddenly too-tight swim trunks. Even Scott was affected by the scene and scent of arousal from the two lovers. His lips were apart and Derek heard his heart rate increasing. '_Interesting_' he thought. '_I wonder…_'

Danny pulled back from Jackson and smiled. Jackson used his thumb to wipe off Danny's mouth, a tiny wet spot on top.

He laughed. "What's so funny?" asked Danny.

"You," he chortled. "Your mouth is all blue like a Smurf."

Danny's eyes narrowed as he grinned, pressing back into Jackson's mouth. "Yes, that's me. Stripper Smurf!"

They didn't hear the rolling eyes from Derek; the faked cough from Stiles, or see Scott pretending to gag himself with his finger.

The three wolves looked at each other and laughed. Danny and Jackson didn't stop kissing and Stiles motioned to Derek and Scott to go with him inside.

Derek looked at the two mates and then up at the sky and said '_Thank you!_' silently.

(Thank you to everyone who has 'favorited' this and added it as an alert. Please review. I honestly don't know if many people like it, tolerate it, or want it to end. Those that have reviewed, thank you – it means a lot. Reviews requested and welcomed, please.)


	17. Chapter 17  Wonderful Life  FINAL CHAP

When Your Soul Cries Out

ORIGINAL AUTHOR: Blooboy70

SHOW: "Teen Wolf"

TIMELINE: Post Season 1, Future

PREMISE: Jackson was attacked by Derek after begging him for "the bite" but didn't know he was followed and we don't know if he will "turn" or what happened to him in Derek's house.

CATEGORIZATION: SLASH; M/M; Stiles/Derek "Sterek", and Danny/Jackson "Dax"

DISCLAIMER: All characters and/or titles from the MTV show "Teen Wolf" are owned by said network entity and only this fictional storyline belongs to me. I am not associated with MTV or any person/s depicted in this work of fiction except, in an alternate universe, I am Derek Hale's true mate. ;)

CAUTION –M/M interaction.

A/N: This will be the last chapter here. I will continue "this world" in other stories, as I sorta like these boys! I have a lot more to write in my mind but it is probably more suited as a compilation of shorts rather than shorts that are strung together with barely plausible transitions. Thanks to Dereksgirl24, BoyOnStrings, Mindoneil, Omega696, and everyone who reviewed this story.

I think I will leave you with a little more mush, you know I'm a sucker for it, and some more smut. Perhaps Sterek smut. BoS writes the smut better but I am sure my mind is dirtier – higher mileage. Dare me, K?

Oh, for those who asked, no; no Lydia or Allison here. This is Dax and Sterek. No fillers or artificial sweeteners. :p

- - Chapter 17 – Wonderful Life

(...cont'. from Ch. 16 - _"You," he chortled. "Your mouth is all blue like a Smurf."_

_Danny's eyes narrowed as he grinned, pressing back into Jackson's mouth. "Yes, that's me. Stripper Smurf!"_

_They didn't hear the rolling eyes from Derek; the faked cough from Stiles, or see Scott pretending to gag himself with his finger._

_The three wolves looked at each other and laughed. Danny and Jackson didn't stop kissing and Stiles motioned to Derek and Scott to go with him inside._

_Derek looked at the two mates and then up at the sky and said 'Thank you!' silently._)

It was Saturday morning and Stiles was watching Boomerang in the media room. They were running a special day of cartoons of the past and it was Warner Brothers day. He was sitting in the floor, a very large bowl of Lucky Charms in his lap, cross-legged, a serving spoon waving about as he sang, like a conductor's baton. A normal sized bowl and spoon would not suffice. Mercy no!

"_If you're on the highway and Road Runner goes beep! beep!_

_Just step aside or might end up in a heap. _

_Road Runner, Road Runner runs on the road all day. _

_Even the coyote can't make him change his ways. _

_Road Runner, the coyote's after you. _

_Road Runner, if he catches you you're through. _

_Road Runner, the coyote's after you. _

_Road Runner, if he catches you you're through. _

_That coyote is really a crazy clown, _

_When will he learn he can never mow him down? _

_Poor little Road Runner never bothers anyone, _

_Just runnin' down the road's his idea of having fun.__"_

X x x

Derek was outside in the morning sun, replanting the two planters that were on either side of the pool house. Having his hands in the earth, touching the roots of the flowers, mulch and chlorophyll in his nostrils, these grounded him. The events of the last few months had been hard on his pack and he felt like he needed to be their anchor. He wasn't without his need to recharge after being drained though. Dirt and life coming from it did just that; it charged him.

Danny and Jackson had left earlier that morning. Jackson wanted to take some flowers to the cemetery and place at his parents' graves. Although not everyone understood why, he placed them at his mother's grave not just his father's. She had tortured him all his life but, like so many, she was herself tortured. She was an alcoholic and the product of abuse. Jackson vowed the cycle stopped with him. He wanted children but until he found his true mate in Danny, he thought that wasn't in the stars for him.

"_Be careful what you wish for," Danny warned when the subject was broached, "you might just get it."_

Jackson's reply at the time was to roll his eyes and just pushed Danny back onto the chair and smothered him in kisses.

Lately, after the ordeal with his parents' deaths, Jackson began to think a lot more about life, and future, and what they might mean.

X x x

Derek finished the last plat of hyacinths, his mother's favorite, and went in the house to get a drink. He stopped as he rounded the table to see his mate dancing still sitting, singing, and waving his spoon around to the old cartoons in their new media room. He loved watching Stiles like this; not in his head, enjoying his cereal, full of happiness. He smiled and thought, '_I love my crazy mate. He has about as much energy as the Road Runner._'

Stiles, of course, heard him in his mind. '_Really? _'_Cuz I think of you as my lovely Tasmanian Devil!'_ He hadn't budged nor looked around at Derek, focused on still conducting the TV theme song with his spoon. He felt the glare that Derek was famous for, and turned around and looked at his mate. He took a huge spoonful of the marshmallowy treat breakfast, and smiled back at Derek winking. A pink heart marshmallow stuck to his lip. "I wuv uu!" he said muffled from the face full of food.

Derek walked over and bent down and licked the marshmallow shape from Stiles's mouth into his own and kissed him.

Stiles almost choked as he quickly swallowed his chipmunk-cheek-sized load of food, and pushed Derek away.

"Yuck! You smell like wet dog!"

Derek raised one eyebrow and pressed his lips together into a smirk. "Oh I do, do I? Really? Wet dog? That's the best you got?"

Stiles gulped as Derek took the spoon from him, placed it into the bowl and took the bowl away and set it on top of the nearest speaker. Stiles's eyes widened as Derek's mouth pulled into a full, shit-eating grin!

"Oh, crap!" he playfully mewed as he scrambled to try and get away.

Too late! Derek launched at him landing on his brown-eyed mate, pinning him to the ground. "Ahhh, help! I'm being mauled by a wet dog! A wet Tasmanian Devil!"

Derek, laughing, wriggled on top of Stiles, trying to press every inch of his sweat soaked clothes and skin onto Stiles, basically using him as a towel.

Stiles fought and wrestled, not very hard mind you, and they struggled against each other. Derek sat up, straddling Stiles, still holding him down with his weight, and stripped off his sleeveless shirt. Stiles stopped struggling as he watched as if in slow motion as his black-haired lover removed the cloth that was hiding his favorite part of Derek. Okay, his second favorite but he loved sliding his tongue along those abs. Stiles moaned slightly as the last bit of Derek's face was again in view. He reached up slowly and lightly dragged his fingers up and down Derek's warm skin, the sweat drying quickly from the air.

Derek pushed his hips down, feeling Stiles's excitement pressing against his ass. '_Give me!_' he heard Stiles practically beg.

He lowered his hands and Stiles snatched the sweaty shirt from him and pulled it to his face, inhaling deeply. He loved Derek's smell. He wanted to bathe in Derek's smell. If Derek's smell could be bottled, he would drink it.

Derek felt Stiles's cock throb in his pajama bottoms against his cargos at the inhale. Stiles's eyes flashed and Derek was awash in the scent of his mate's arousal.

Stiles set the shirt aside and pulled Derek to him, but pushing Derek to the side so his mouth was going towards his arm? He grabbed Derek's shoulder on both sides and pulled him closer until his face made contact with his heated skin. Derek felt electricity shoot up his spine as Stiles's hot, wet tongue slid from his nipple to his armpit. Stiles laved Derek's armpit left, then right. Up and down. Circles and kissing and sucking, his hot breath tickling Derek but making his cock hard and his eyes heavy-lidded with pleasure.

Stiles pushed him sideways and continued with his right side, but this time, he used his right hand to knead the very obvious hard-on poking at him from Derek's crotch. Derek moaned and his eyes flashed as he was overcome with pleasure at Stiles's ministrations.

He was so turned on he was about to come when he pulls Stiles hand away. "Stop. I don't want to come yet!" he begged. Stiles whined as Derek pulled away trying to still the orgasm that almost escaped. "Holy shit, Stiles. What was that?"

"You didn't like it?" Stiles asked, knowing his answer, with a gleam in his eyes.

"Um, it was… where did you learn that? That was…"

"Awesome, I know." He grinned and thrust his hips up into Derek's butt cheeks.

Derek looked down at Stiles. "No!"

"Yes," replied Stiles, his head nodding up and down. "You know you like it. I'll do that thing you like with my…"

He was cut off as Derek yanked him to his feet and raced up the stairs, Stiles in tow.

Derek flew into the bathroom as Stiles slammed into him, pressing him against the glass wall of the shower. He shoved his tongue down Derek's throat, and used his other hand to unbutton Derek's shorts. It wasn't easy, as the fabric was being pulled tight by Derek's large dick begging to be freed.

Derek was so turned on by Stiles's aggression that his wolf rolled over and showed its belly to its mate – this was safe, this was hot, this was love… this was very hot. Derek's wolf wanted to be mounted by its mate. Badly. He gasped as Stiles threaded his fingers into the fly of Derek's underwear sliding over the sensitive junction about an inch below the head. He moaned into Stiles as he was pulled back into the open shower still connected to his mate by his lips.

Stiles continued to caress Derek's dick through the fly, his other hand full of Derek's black locks pulling his head back so Stiles could nip at his mates exposed throat. He nipped and licked all over Derek's neck teasing and avoiding Derek's lips. When he grazed past the lips and wouldn't connect his reward was a whimper from Derek.

Derek's hands were holding onto Stiles's torso desperately seeking out for more, more. A small cry escaped his gasping mouth. "More, please. I want you in me." He begged.

Stiles didn't need any more persuading. He pulled back and stripped Derek of his underwear and threw them across the bathroom where they hit the mirror and landed in the sink. He quickly shucked the rest of his clothes and pushed Derek against the back wall of the shower and turned on the water jets. Derek let out a very un-Derek like yelp as the cold, black marble hit his overheated skin. "S,cold!" he whispered. Stiles's cock throbbed when he heard his own words coming from his mate's mouth.

As the warmth of the water cascaded over him he pulled Derek into his embrace and they kissed deeply, Derek letting Stiles dominate him. Stiles reached up and pushed Derek down by his shoulders onto his knees.

Derek didn't need any prodding. He reached out and took the entire length of Stiles's long hard cock into his throat in one gulp. "Shit! Awww yeah. Fuck!" Stiles exclaimed.

They continued their play and love making and dirty talk in the warmth of their wet enclave, when Stiles dropped to his knees and took Derek's dick in his throat, deep. Derek moaned in response. Stiles sucked on three fingers and pushed them into Derek's ass hard in one stroke. Derek cried out nearly falling over as Stiles had hit his ready-to-burst prostate on the first deep thrust. Filth was streaming from his mouth as Stiles expertly sucked him to release as he impaled his lover with his hands dragging over his prostate each time. His head fell back as he cried out, his juices filling his mates throat and mouth.

He panted and was a little off balance as Stiles pulled off Derek's spent rod, jumping when Stiles withdrew his, now four, fingers from Derek's ass. He was still reeling from the blissful orgasm when he heard a command and felt his arm being yanked down. "Suck me off!"

Stiles had stood and pulled Derek down to his straining cock, a thin threadlike stream of precome falling towards the floor of the shower. Derek took him deep and hard, sucking hard and fast, wanting his mate's nectar for his own. As he felt Stiles about to come he shoved a finger deep into Stiles's hot wet ass – direct hit! Stiles convulsed and shot hot and shot a lot. Derek's wolf licked its lips at the sweet meal.

Completely sated, for now, he stood up and they both kissed passionately and held each other under the soft warm spray of their surround shower.

As Derek looked out into the room over Stiles's shoulder both eyebrows went up as heard muffled noises coming from down the hall. It was so faint and with the noise of all the water hitting them and the marble, even his superior Alpha hearing could barely make it out. Nevertheless, he knew what it was.

Scott was in his room, listening intently at the love making of his pack mates. His underwear was pushed down to catch under his sensitive balls. His right hand was twisting at his nipple as his other hand, expertly by now, finished its stroking bringing him to orgasm. He bit his lip trying to stifle his outcry as he shot hot white ropes of semen onto his chest, neck, and one powerful jerk sent a stripe up his face. It was an extremely intense orgasm to say the least. His overheated skin was slick in a sheen of sweat as his breath began to return to normal as he used his fingers to clean off the mess and then lick them clean.

He pulled his briefs back up, stuffing his spent but still full cock back into hiding. He couldn't describe it. He felt guilty, horny, and excited at the same time as the realization of what had turned him on spread through him. He chuckled to himself. "The Hale Pack looks like it might have another gay werewolf. Well…", he said to himself, "…at least bi."

Back in the bathroom as Stiles turned off the water Derek just chuckled to himself.

X x x

Danny and Jackson had returned from the cemetery and were sitting in the living room, just holding each other. Jackson was very emotional on these days and just needed Danny to hold him. Danny loved that he could be there for his mate. They had been there for each other all their lives. Now that they were each other's werewolf mate that made it all the better.

Danny reached underneath him and adjusted his crotch. Jackson laughed. He had felt it pressing into his back and smelled Danny's arousal.

"Like you didn't get hard hearing all that upstairs. I can smell your boner from here." When Jackson didn't answer Danny reached down and grabbed Jackson's crotch. "See?" he said, rubbing it through Jackson's jeans.

"Mmmm..." he said, leaning back to kiss Danny. "You know, we could always call your friend Ted and see if he likes Scott."

A voice from upstairs interrupted before Danny could answer. "Who's Ted?"

Jackson's eyes met Danny's. They were both open-mouthed then broke into laughter.

X x x

Derek heard his pups and he smiled big. Stiles hadn't heard them and looked at him. "Why the big smile? Did you like it?"

"Stiles," he said. "I loved it. I love you and I love my life." He pulled Stiles into his arms and nuzzled him. He cast his eyes toward the ceiling and said silently, '_Thank you for everything. I hope I made you proud._'

(Thank you for sticking with me through my first story. I have about 10 more chapters but I decided to pull those out like I said in the author's note at the beginning and weave them into more stories for my TW Universe I created here. I would like to know what everyone thought of the story overall. Do you even like this Universe? Thanks to all the great folks I have met on here, especially Dereksgirl24, BoyOnStrings, Mindoneil, Omega696, and . Maybe we will meet one day at ComicCon or when I get arrested for throwing myself at Tyler Hoechlin ring in hand and ask one of you to bail me out. j/k ROTFL

One last thought. I use a lot of music to steer my emotions as I create. I don't know what it is about me but I love the "male in need of rescuing by another male" scenarios and some of you have kvetched about how much they cry here. Well, you read the death scene of Danny and of Jackson being shot by his mother and listen to "Freedom Fighters" by Two Steps from Hell, on repeat, and tell me you can't taste the angst like it was on toast. I think if more males on our world realized tears and affection are strength and not weakness our species would be far happier and closer to the realization of what we really are. Love to all you TW folks. Mwah! :* Reviews requested and welcomed, please.)


End file.
